Si el pasado se olvidara
by Lady Erathor
Summary: Un artículo de El Profeta da a conocer el pasado de Hermione, envuelta en un misterio que tiene que ver con Harry. Los mortífagos buscan a la heredera del Poder para que Voldemort regrese, y tal parece que es ¿Hermione? Cap5!
1. Chap I

**_S_**_i el pasado se olvidara**…**_

****

**_C_**_apítulo **I- E**l **P**rofeta_

**_

* * *

_**

MORTÍFAGOS RETORNAN ACECHANDO A LA HEREDERA DEL PODER

**_La marca tenebrosa se dejó ver nuevamente en territorio muggle, arriba de la calle "Wrodent´s Prowt" a las cuatro treinta y dos de la madrugada, más específicamente, arriba de la morada de los Granger. Familia muggle y padres del premio Anual de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger. Séptimo vecindario atacado en este mes. La auror Nymphadora Tonks, nos explica el por qué de los ataques consecutivos por esos rumbos muggles y es que los Mortífagos siguen es su búsqueda por la "Heredera del Poder" y no piensan detenerse hasta encontrarla. ¿Quién es la heredera del poder? Tras una inquisitiva investigación El Profeta trae para usted la historia completa de la chica que salvará al mundo mágico:_**

**_ "Jane Ciani, con seis años de edad, fue dada en adopción a una familia muggle (hasta ahora desconocida) para esconderla del señor Oscuro. El Sr. Hook Ciani, junto con su esposa, Jane, tuvieron dos niños, el primero, White Ciani, murió de leucemia mágica a los nueve años. Sus padres al negarse a contribuir a las filas Del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, fueron asesinados." _**

**_ Después de eso, jamás se volvió a saber de la última de esta millonaria familia sangre-pura, hasta ahora. El Ministro de Magia, el Sr. Fudge, escribió una carta a El Profeta (Siempre al tanto de la última noticia), ya que encontró una de las pocas Profecías que no fueron destruidas, cuando el Niño que Vivió, Harry Potter, estuvo en el almacén donde se guardaban todas los augurios. La profecía marca completamente al mundo mágico, y decía con exactitud así:_**

**_"_**_El salvador del mundo, el exterminador de El Lord Oscuro, el ganador en un combate con Harry Potter, no será otro que el hijo de la última de los Ciani. Ella será la madre del mago más increíble de todos los tiempos, y será la Santa de la Armonía**"**_

**_Con la profecía en mano, el Ministerio ha comenzado una búsqueda por mar, cielo y tierra para encontrar a Jane, de la cual no se ha sabido nada desde hace once años. Esto nos lleva ya, a que en el barrio muggle, la familia Granger no sufrió nada, fueron fielmente protegidos por los aurores de "La Orden del Fénix" entre los cuales se encontraba, Ojo-loco Moody, que dio una explicación sobre el por qué los Mortífagos quieren a Jane Ciani:_**

**_ "…El hecho de que ella sea la madre del mago más poderoso del mundo lo dice todo, pero más explícitamente, la desean para que su amo el Lord Oscuro renazca, ya que después de la última pelea él "murió", ahora esta es una gran oportunidad para que renazca incluso más poderoso que nunca…" _**

**_ Tras esa información recomendamos a los parientes de muggles que los prevengan sobre posibles ataques._**

Hermione bajó el profeta con manos temblorosas, respiraba pausadamente y sus ojos estaban apretados para retener todo sentimiento que se reflejara en ellos. Soltó un suspiro. Por fin se habían enterado de la profecía, y ahora buscaban desesperados a Jane Ciani. Arrugó la hoja de periódico y vio una vez más la fotografía de una familia muy bien vestida. La mujer, de cabellos castaños y rizados, ojos azules, y pálida como la nieve, con una sonrisa altanera y déspota, junto con un hombre más mayor, de bigote cargado negro, al igual que su azabache y lacio cabello y sus ojos avellana, no sonreía y tenía una mirada superficial, entre ambos un niño de cabellos castaños y lacios, ojos azules con una sonrisa inocente, tomando de la mano a una pequeña, de rizos cafés y ojos avellana, que mostraba tristeza en su rostro. Que horror, como odiaba esa fotografía. Se recostó en el sillón y miró distante el techo, frunció la boca y soltó otro suspiro, no quería saber de nada ni nadie, por lo que fue dejando que el sueño la llevara, recordando cosas que parecían pesadillas…

**_-¡Jane!!—Escuchó el grito masculino a sus espaldas, volteó y miró sonriente a un niño de nueve años, cabellos castaños alborotados y ojos azulados, corría a toda velocidad hacia ella_**

**_-¿Qué sucede, White?_**

**_-¡Ven, rápido!—La tomó de la mano y se echó a correr por las largas praderas que los rodeaban, Jane iba riendo, y arriba de ellos se podía ver el hermoso atardecer justo en su gran momento. Bajaron una cuesta y se adentraron a un bosque muy verde, siguieron corriendo lo más de prisa que podían, hasta que el castaño se detuvo de golpe haciendo que la niña chocara con él_**

**_-¿Ya llegamos?_**

**_-Jane, este será nuestro secreto ¿sale?_**

**_-Sale—Aceptó ella sin saber exactamente a qué se refería, pero para ella era todo un honor que su hermano mayor le guardara un secreto. El joven miró alrededor, y luego de advertir que no hubiera nadie cerca, se giró en sus talones, quedando frente a frente a una gran pared de enredaderas. Corrió un tramo como si de una cortina se tratase y Jane abrió sus ojos al ver una reja de metal negro descuidada. Su hermano la miró y puso un dedo en su propia boca para señalar que guardara silencio, la otra asintió y White sacó una llave de oro con zafiros y esmeraldas incrustadas que traía colgada de una cadena dorada, metió la llave al cerrojo y abrió con cuidado la reja que dio un chirrido al moverse. Entraron y Jane quedó maravillada. El atardecer le daba al lugar un aspecto otoñal muy enigmático, un camino de piedras atravesaba lo que era un jardín amurallado, con varios árboles de nueces y otros de eucalipto, hasta una esquina había un viejo roble que tenía un columpio de cuerda y madera, justo enfrente de aquel roble, hasta la otra pared, habían rosales, rojos y blancos, con espinas largas y afiladas, y en medio de todo eso, una fuente de piedra muy gastada, donde ya no salía agua, y la que se quedó estancada hasta el fondo, guardaba lo que eran puras monedas de oro, plata y bronce._**

**_-Jane, cuando yo muera guardarás la llave de este jardín y lo cuidarás ¿bien?_**

**_-¡Pero White! ¡No sigas con eso de que ya vas a morir…!_**

**_-¡Por favor, Jane! Prométeme que cuidarás de este jardín ¡promételo!_**

**_-Está bien hermano, lo protegeré con mi vida—Prometió con lágrimas en los ojos—Pero entonces, por lo que más quieras, ¡no te vayas tan rápido de mi lado!_**

**_-Jane, eres lo que más quiero—Aseguró con una sonrisa mientras la cargaba y la ponía en el columpio, empujando al mismo suavemente—Cuando muera Jane, por que es inevitable—Añadió mirando como su hermana iba a protestar—Te voy a cuidar todo el tiempo, y no permitiré que nada te pase_**

**_-Hermano—Lamentó la otra, pero él la empujó más fuerte, haciendo que la castaña soltara un grito de alegría al sentirse volar en el columpio._**

****

**_Tres días después, White Ciani murió por leucemia._**

****

**_Y Jane corrió con todas sus fuerzas, con gruesas lágrimas surcándole las mejillas, por todos los pastizales, gritando de dolor y soledad, agitando en toda su carrera la llave que desde ese momento le pertenecía, llegando hasta el jardín secreto y aventándola con toda su alma a la húmeda tierra, frente a la reja negra, que ocultó de inmediato con las enredaderas. Y lloró, lloró infinitamente, apretando su vestidito blanco. Estaba sola. Su madre no la quería, es más la odiaba. Y su padre ni se diga, cada vez que la miraba tenía ganas de matarla. Su única familia ese día había muerto, y no sabía qué hacer._**

****

**_Una semana después su madre le ordenó que tomara una sola cosa, lo que sea, pero solo podía tomar una cosa, por que la daría en adopción. Jane no lo pensó dos veces y fue a recoger la llave de oro, pero no la encontraba. Estaba desesperada, tenía seis años y había perdido la única cosa que le había dejado su hermano, hasta que el atardecer llegó y el sol, con su último rayo, alumbró el dorado bañado de la llave, que Jane recogió y se colgó, no sin antes darle una visita a su jardín. La última de toda su vida._**

-Herm… Hermione, vamos despierta—Escuchó a lo lejos y abrió poco a poco los ojos, el chico frente a ella le sonrió dulcemente—Buenos días dormilona

-¿…Harry?

-No, Malfoy—Dijo sarcásticamente mientras soltaba una risilla junto con su amiga—vamos Herm, ya levántate, te quedaste dormida después de leer el periódico

-Sí… ya… voy—Respondió entre bostezos y se paró tallándose los ojos, miró junto a ella, Harry le daba una hojeada al artículo

-Con que Jane Ciani, ¡vaya! Aquí dice que su hijo me derrotará en un combate, que bien, alguien se llevará mi fama por fin je, je, je, mira, ella tiene tu segundo nombre Herm

-Sí ya sé, no me lo recuerdes

-¿Por qué no? Es lindo, además suena bien, Hermione Jane Granger

-Cállate Harry James Potter—Burló mientras se paraba y miraba la ventana cubierta de nieve—Con esa ventisca creo que prohibirán el paseo a Hogsmade

-Espero que no, tengo ganas de salir del castillo, ¿tú no, Herm?

-Por ahora no… por cierto, ¿no estabas con tu novia, Cho?

-Ni me la menciones—Contestó malhumorado sentándose y cruzando los brazos, la castaña se le acercó y se arrodilló frente a él, reposando su cabeza en sus piernas

-Volvieron a discutir ¿eh?

-Sí. No sé que complejo tiene con recordarme cada instante a Cedric Diggory, no es que tenga nada contra él—Apresuró a decir levantando las manos, Hermione asintió, Harry soltó un suspiro y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su amiga—Es solo que yo no soy Cedric, sé que ella lo amaba… y tal vez aun lo ame, pero… es…

-¿Doloroso?

-No, antes lo era, ahora llega a ser molesto e irritante. Cedric esto, Cedric lo otro, ¡Ay Harry te pareces tanto a Cedric!—Imitó con voz chillona-¡Ya me harté!

-Sé que es duro, pero, ¿por qué no intentas hablar con ella y…?

-Ya lo he hecho Herm, más de cincuenta veces, además esos malditos celos que tiene…-Calló bruscamente y miró a la chica que iba a abrir la boca pero continuó rápidamente—Claro que es más molesto lo de Cedric y…

-¡Harry! ¿Cho volvió a celar por mi culpa? Te dije que cuando estuviera cerca no habláramos mucho

-No Hermione, debe de entender que tú eres MI amiga, y te quiero muchísimo como para actuar frente a ella, además ella se la pasa colgada de los de su casa y no le digo nada, pero que no me vea contigo por que ¡uff! Se sulfura—La castaña comenzó a reír y miró reprobatoria a su amigo

-Pero ella es tu novia, debes darle también algo de razón, a lo mejor tú no eres celoso, pero ella s

-No es mi problema. En fin, todo eso se terminó hoy

-¿Qué?

-Sí, hablamos nos peleamos y… bueno, la verdad es que la hice enojar apropósito para que me cortara, y no me fall

-Entonces… ¿ya no tienes novia?

-Nop, estoy tan libre y soltero como Ron je, je, je, lo único malo es que mi club de fans volverá a perseguirme por todo Hogwarts—Comentó con desgana mientras miraba los ojos avellana de su amiga—Te ves preocupada Herm ¿qué pasa?

-Eh… nada Harry, es solo que… me preocupé por tu pelea con Cho

-¡Ah! No, déjalo, ya pasó, y no estoy triste, además creo que me dejó de gustar desde hace… un rato

-Ya. Bueno, si es así vamos al Gran Comedor que muero de hambre ¿sale?

-Sale—Se pararon y salieron de su torre mientras hablaban tranquilamente, pero, en la oficina del director de Hogwarts, nada estaba tranquilo. Los gritos de un hombre castaño inundaban la habitación por completo, mientras un hombre viejo soltaba suspiros de frustración

-¡Ella está aquí Dumbledor! ¡Entiende! ¡La heredera de los Ciani se encuentra estudiando en Hogwarts!!

-Fudge, Fudge, tranquilízate por favor—Dijo el anciano acomodándose en su sillón, mientras el Ministro se sentaba frente a él y respiraba agitadamente

-Pero Dumbledor, no entiendo por que te niegas a creerlo, todas las pruebas están en estos papeles, léelos por favor

-Ministro, ya eh leído esos papeles, y comprendo que todo indica que sí, que la niña se encuentra estudiando en Hogwarts, sin embargo ¿qué podemos hacer a ello?

-¡¿Qué más?! ¡¡Esa chica es la heredera de más de trescientos billones!!!

-Billones que ha usado el ministerio y que no le conviene dejar de utilizar, no entiendo cuál es tu precipitación por que la niña se encuentre aqu

-Escucha Dumbledor, no te hagas el que no sabe, estás perfectamente enterado de que la heredera de los Ciani será la madre del mago más poderoso del mundo. Ahora escucha, si esa niña no se ah reclamado como la última Ciani quiere decir que no lo recuerda, en ese caso es muy factible que se enamore de un _sangre sucia _¡o hasta de un _muggle_!!Y tenga un hijo con él, no podemos permitir que se pierda la sangre de ella con alguien así, ya que si eso pasara no nacería el mago más impresionante de todos los tiempos, ¿ahora comprendes? Además sería perfecto para que derrote al innombrable

-Entiendo a la perfección, pero yo creo que si Jane Ciani se enamora de alguien tiene todo derecho de saber con quién tendrá a su primer hijo, sea el mejor mago o no; y con eso de Voldemort, estoy seguro de que Harry se encargará de él

-Quieras o no Albus, juro, que encontraré a Jane Ciani y ella tendrá un hijo con un sangre pura, ¡así muera, Albus, lo conseguiré!—Y dando zancadas se dirigió hacia la chimenea, tomando un puño de polvos flu y gritando ¡¡_Ministerio de Magia Departamento cuatro_!!! Desapareció por las llamas verdes.

El viejo mago se quedó pensando y negando con la cabeza, tomó los papeles que había en su escritorio y se paró, caminando hacia la puerta de su despacho tiró los pergaminos a su chimenea y salió directo a el comedor, su estómago pedía por alimentos y estaba cansado de la discusión con el Ministro, se sentó frente a las cuatro casas de su escuela y bebió zumo de calabaza, dirigiendo su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Hermione comía con tranquilidad fingida, frunció la boca y soltó el aire que había contenido al verla, se levantó y carraspeó un poco, todos su alumnos le vieron interesados

-Queridos alumnos, sé que es sábado y mañana tenían programado una visita a Hogsmade, pero mucho me temo, que con esta tormenta no se realizará—De inmediato se escucharon murmullos de lamento y reprobación—Pero—Agregó de inmediato—El próximo fin de semana irán para recompensar ésta. Otro anuncio que debo decirles tal vez los inquietará un poco, pero no deben de preocuparse. Como ya sabrán, gracias a _El Profeta_, los mortífagos están en busca de Jane Ciani, la cual dicen que se encuentra estudiando en Hogwarts, por lo que he dado la decisión de que "La Orden del Fénix" custodie el colegio.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, y Harry buscó con la mirada a Lupin para ver si había ido, pero al no encontrar a nadie nuevo fijó su atención nuevamente en su director.

-Así que espero den la bienvenida a los aurores: Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, mejor conocido como Ojo-loco, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore y Hestia Jones—Con forme los fueron nombrando todos fueron apareciendo delante de la mesa de profesores, y al terminar los aplausos se escucharon por todo el lugar, mientras Hermione apretaba la falda de su uniforme, ¿tanto peligro la acechaba… es decir, acechaba a Jane Ciani?

-¡Genial! Tendremos cerca a Lupin, ¿verdad Herm?

-¿Eh? Ah sí Harry, será fantástico—Trató de decir con una sonrisa que se borró en cuanto su amigo la dejó de ver, los aplausos cesaron y el director nuevamente habl

-Cualquier anormalidad que detecten en el castillo, por favor informen a cualquiera de ellos, los líderes de la cuadrilla son el Sr. Lupin, su antiguo profesor de DCAO, y el Sr. Moody, por si los necesitan. Los aurores serán divididos en cuatro grupos, cada uno custodiará una casa, y será de esta manera: A Revenclaw irán los aurores: Emmeline Vance y Sturgis Podmore. A Hafflepuff: Dedalus Diggle y Hestia Jones. A Slytherin: Kingsley Shacklebolt y Elphias Doge. Y a Gryffindor: Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks. El auror Moody se paseará por todo el castillo. Espero puedan continuar sin tomar importancia de la presencia de ellos, gracias—Y volvió a tomar asiento mientras todos los aurores se esparcían quedando delante de cada mesa que les correspondía.

-¿Cómo puede ser cierto ese artículo? ¿Se dan cuenta que la profecía que muestran ahí contradice la que marcó a Harry?—Preguntó Ron mientras bebía su jugo de calabaza

-Tienes razón, si no mal recuerdo, decía que en un enfrentamiento de Voldemort y yo, uno terminaría muerto—Agarró una tostada y se la llevó a la boca mientras quedaba pensativo—Lo único que se me ocurre es que yo muera y entonces ese Ciani lo mate

-¡Harry pero que dices!—Regañó Hermione mientras apretaba sus cubiertos—Además, creo que el heredero de los Ciani jamás vendrá y eso se los aseguro

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso?

-Intuición femenina, Ron—Contestó después de un momento de meditarlo, retiró su plato y agarro una manzana mientras se levantaba, ya que de repente se había quitado el apetito, y con la excusa de que iba a la biblioteca se puso de pie, todos los aurores la miraron discretamente con algo de nerviosismo, pero Lupin fue quien la siguió, y al salir del comedor la tomó del brazo

-Hermione espera

-¡No!—Negó ella mientras se zafaba—No puedo creerlo profesor Lupin, por un tonto anuncio en el periódico hacen esto

-Hermione, tú más que nadie sabe que esa profecía es verdad, sé que no eres un niña, y te puedes cuidar sola, pero recuerda que también estás rodeada de muchos inocentes, y si los Mortífagos atacan puede que se hagan daño, así que también para eso estamos aqu

-Entonces, si no soy una niña, y me puedo cuidar yo sola, ¿Por qué no, me deja ir tranquilamente a la biblioteca, a leer un rato y relajarme, en lugar de verlos y recordar cosas que… no quiero?

-Sé que es difícil. Pero no podemos hacer nada, por lo que será mejor que regreses al comedor y no te separes de Harry y Ron

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos me protegerán?

-Haríamos lo que fuera por ti Herm—Se escuchó una voz atrás de ellos y voltearon a ver, el pelirrojo y en chico de la cicatriz los miraban confundidos y curiosos

-Y te ayudaríamos si supiéramos de qué hablan—Agregó Ron mientras caminaba hacia ellos

-Chicos, ¿desde donde escucharon?—Preguntó nervioso el auror

-No mucho, solo que Hermione no se separara de nosotros por que la podríamos proteger, ¿acaso pasa algo?

-No, no Harry, hablábamos de forma general—Mintió el antiguo Merodeador—Me refiero a que como ya saben pueden venir mortífagos, y me gustaría que Hermione estuviera con ustedes todo el tiempo, ustedes saben, por cualquier cosa—La castaña lo miró con reproche y se guardó su manzana, de nuevo se le habían ido las ganas de probar alimento

-No te preocupes Lupin, nosotros cuidaremos de ella, ¿verdad Harry?

-Sí Ron—Afirmó mirando directamente a su mejor amiga, la cual le desvió la mirada, sabía muy bien que Harry podía leerla en cuanto la veía a los ojos, ¿cómo lo hacía? No lo sabía, pero justo en estos momentos, lo que menos quería era que se enterara de lo que estaba pasando

-Bueno, entonces ¿me prometen NUNCA separarse de ella?—Preguntó con una mirada severa a la cual los dos chicos no supieron por qué, asintieron y Lupin nuevamente sonrió—Bien, entonces me retiro, espero verlos luego chicos, y espero no sea por travesuras eh

Y se dirigió nuevamente al comedor, Hermione apretó los puños, ahora no podría quitarse a esos dos de encima en ningún momento, no es que le molestara, pero también quería su espacio. Miró el techo refunfuñando mentalmente, y pensó que tal vez en Artimancia podría estar libre, bueno, eso era ya algo. Sintió una mano en su hombro, Ron le sonreía tiernamente.

-¿Te dirigías a la biblioteca, verdad? Necesito terminar un pergamino de tarea de Pociones, y Harry no ha escrito su muerte en el diario de la profesora Trelawny, así que podemos acompañarte, ¿Qué dices?

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver el gesto que trataba de hacer Ron para acompañarla y no echarle a perder su ida a la biblioteca, por lo que comenzaron a dirigirse a ella, pero el último de los Potter simplemente no podía quitar su vista de la chica rizada, sabía que algo ocultaba, y la preocupación por ella, además de su gran curiosidad nata le hacían asegurarse a si mismo que se enteraría de qué era lo que Hermione se traía en manos.

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_Notas:_**

**_Hola, este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, completamente HHr, soy fan de esta pareja y espero les agrade, va para largo así que ojala pueda saber qué opinan sobre ella. Si quieren pueden escribirme a mi mail que es: _**

**_También he escrito otros fics de Shaman King, por si desean leerlos._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer el chap y suerte!!!_**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

****

****

****

**V**


	2. Chap II

**_S_**_i el pasado se olvidara_**…**

**C**apítulo **II- L**os sentimientos de** H**arry** P**otter****

**

* * *

**

El fin de semana había pasado sin problemas, los aurores aun seguían haciendo su guardia, y el trío dorado trataba de mantener sus clases, pero, al parecer, Harry trataba de obtener una respuesta al comportamiento de su amiga, y no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

¿Herm? ¿Te sucede algo?

-¿Eh?… Ah no, no Harry, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en varias cosas

-Oh

Exclamó el moreno y después ya no dijo nada, más no quito su vista de Hermione, que simplemente había vuelto a caer en sus pensamientos, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras apretaba sin querer el libro en sus manos, justo en la misma página que desde hace dos horas. Soltó un suspiro, ¿es que acaso Hermione ya no confiaba en él? ¿O por qué rayos no le decía que le pasaba? ¡Era tan obvia! O por lo menos para él, ya que Ron parecía muy centrado en su trabajo de pociones como para siquiera mirarla, pero a él no, no le importaba que Snape lo regañase mañana por no llevar las tres cuartillas de pergamino sobre la poción de invisibilidad, mientras mantuviera cada movimiento, cada suspiro, cada mirada de su castaña amiga, todo estaría bien.

-Herm ¿de qué trata el libro que estás leyendo?- Preguntó con voz inocente que contrastaba con su mirada audaz, la tenía acorralada, la joven comenzó a tartamudear y luego ojeó la hoja del libro

-Harry, ¿no deberías estar haciendo tu tarea de pociones?

-¿Eso es una evasiva, Hermione?

-No, solo que deberías estar haciendo tu tarea- Respondió cerrando el libro y mirando la portada

-La haré, no te preocupes, pero ya dime ¿Qué lees?

-Historia del siglo mágico VIII- Afirmó con una sonrisa mirando la tapa del libro, le había ganado… por esta vez

-¡Oh! ¿Y de qué trata?

-Pues del siglo VIII y sus acontecimientos, tontuelo- Dijo juguetona. Otra evasiva, si hubiera estado concentrada le hubiera resumido el libro

-Se más explícita Herm

-Bueno,- Comenzó algo nerviosa mientras titubeaba en las palabras-sobre la guerra de los elfos domésticos que…

-¡Ay no por favor!- Cortó Ron y Harry le echó una mirada acecina, estuvo a muy poco de pillar a Hermione- ¡La PEDDO no! ¡Mejor ya vamos a dormir! Ya es tarde y no tengo ganas de escuchar conspiraciones de revoluciones de los elfos domésticos

Los tres se pararon y salieron de la biblioteca, por un momento Harry tuvo ganas de darle un pequeño golpe al pelirrojo pero se contuvo lo suficiente para llegar a la sala común sin ninguna agresión física.

-Nos vemos mañana, que descansen. Y Harry procura hacer tu tarea- Se despidió Hermione mientras subía hacia la sección de niñas, ambos la despidieron y se dirigieron a su cuarto, al entrar escucharon la conversación de Neville, Dean y Seamus

-¡Dice que es hermosa! ¡Como un ángel¡-Exclamaba Dean mientras sus amigos escuchaban atentamente

-¿De quién hablan?- Preguntó Ron al dejarse caer en su cama

-¡De Jane Ciani!

-¿La de la profecía?- Interrogó Harry- ¿Cómo saben que es hermosa como un ángel si está desaparecida y nadie sabe como es ella?

-Lo que pasa es que la Srta. Tonks nos describió como era, ya que ella sí la conoce, y según su descripción es casi un ángel

-¿Cómo? ¿Tonks estuvo aquí?

-Estaba en la sala común contando historias geniales hasta que le dio sueño, dijo que los que se despertaran mañana temprano alcanzarían a escucharla con otras aventuras, y a petición nuestra más de cómo es Jane- Explicó Neville cuando se terminó de poner su pijama

-Vaya, no sabía que Tonks conociera a Ciani, en fin, mañana yo sí me pararé, tengo curiosidad por escuchar de los mismos labios de ella si de verdad es un ángel- Les dijo Ron apagando la luz, los demás asintieron sin verse y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Nymphadora tal y como prometió estaba absorta en una aventura, sentada en un sillón con todos los demás escuchándola atentamente, continuamente Lupin asentía o agregaba alguna descripción, ya que también le parecía agradable contar sus misiones.

-¡Pero ya díganos más sobre Jane Ciani! ¡Harry y Ron han venido para escucharla hablar de ella!- Gritó Seamus desde el tumulto, y los dos aurores sonrieron al chico que vivió y su mejor amigo. La auror levantó la mirada y aumentó su sonrisa, Hermione bajaba tranquilamente por las escaleras, y mirándola fijamente comenzó a hablar

-Su cabello rizado y castaño claro le cae como cascada por los hombros y la espalda, su sonrisa es tierna y dulce, sus labios rojos, las mejillas siempre sonrosadas, dos piedras preciosas color miel por ojos, tan profundos, llenos de sabiduría para su corta edad y también de una seguridad que transmite con la mirada. Sus movimientos, calculados, sutiles y elegantes, sin duda alguna heredados de su madre, con una inteligencia que deja callado hasta al más aplicado, y el valor de todo un Gryffindor- Terminó diciendo Tonks y todos los hombres se entremiraron, esa chica debía ser divina.

Hermione se acercó curiosa y Lupin le sonrió, ella contestó el saludo y miró a sus amigos.

-¿Qué hacen levantados tan temprano?

-¡Herm! ¡No lo vas a creer! Escuchamos hablar de una chica más que bella- Exclamó Ron sonriendo tontamente, la castaña soltó una risilla y se sentó a un lado de ellos

-¡Dejen continúo!- Anunció Nymphadora, cerrándole un ojo a Hermione que miró como su cabello corto seguía del rosa chicle que había visto la última vez, pero sus ojos ahora eran verdes y algo blanca, bastante loca pero divertida sin duda- Esta chica, además de ser bella por fuera, lo es por dentro. Jamás he visto que abandone a sus amigos, se enfrentaría a todo por el bien de ellos, además de que es muy buena en encantamientos. Es de mucho carácter, nunca se deja vencer, sobre todo con personas petulantes y egocéntricas, por que, aun que sabe que es una sangre-limpia, no cree en ninguna de esas tonterías que por ejemplo Malfoy se la pasa diciendo, y defiende a los _muggles_. Es cariñosa y muy sincera, aun que necesita de mucho apoyo de sus amigos para seguir adelante.

-¡Es perfecta!- Se escuchó por ahí y todos comenzaron a murmurar, Hermione que no sabía de quien hablaban se volteó y le preguntó a Harry que respondió de inmediato

-De Jane Ciani

-¡¿Qué?!!!

Su gritó se escuchó lo suficiente como para callar a todos, y pareció como si los aurores recordaran algo de pronto y tuvieran que marcharse, pero no se salvaron y la gryffindor los alcanzó por el pasillo

-¡Tonks, profesor Lupin!- Los aludidos se detuvieron y la miraron con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Hola Hermione, ¿cómo amaneciste?

-¡Tonks no te hagas! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decir semejantes cosas de mí, ahí?

-Pero si solo dije la verdad Herm

-¡Claro! Cuando sea bella como un ángel y perfecta entonces sí que estarás diciendo la verdad- Rugió mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Tranquila Hermione- Habló Remus y movió su cabello algo inquieto- Te aseguro por James y Sirius que sí eres linda por fuera, tal vez Tonks exageró un poco, pero no tienes por qué ponerte as

-Bien- Aceptó frunciendo la boca- ¡Pero no te pases Tonks!

-Sí Herm, te lo prometo- Dijo la metamorfa sonriendo con picardía. Hermione iba a reclamar eso pero un par de manos se pusieron en sus hombros

-Herm, vamos ya a desayunar o iremos a Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas sin comer algo- Ofreció Harry sonriéndole, la otra asintió y se dirigieron al gran hall, se sentaron con los demás leones y comenzaron su desayuno, mientras la castaña se sentía muy cohibida entre las pláticas de sus compañeros que no salían del tema de la ahora divina Jane Ciani. Se reprochó mentalmente el sentarse siempre con los hombres por que estaba rodeada de ellos, ya que por lo menos las mujeres no tocaban mucho el tema, pero tenía a Harry y Ron de cada lado, y enfrente a Seamus y Dean, mientras que junto a Ron a Neville. Soltó un suspiro y tomó jugo de calabaza

-¿Tú cómo crees que sea Jane, Hermione?- Preguntó inocentemente Seamus y la chica casi se ahoga con su jugo

-Ejem… Sinceramente no creo que sea tan bella- Trató de decir mientras recuperaba el aire y todos sus amigos la miraban con curiosidad

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, Tonks tiene la costumbre de hacer las cosas más grandes, así que no me sorprendería que Jane no sea más bella que…

-¡Fleur Delacur!- Gritó Ron- A lo mejor Jane Ciani es una veela o pariente de una- Los demás asintieron y Hermione desistió de decirles que ella realmente no llegaba ni a ser bonita, pero ¿ellos como lo sabrían?

-¡Hora de ir con Grubbly-Planck!- Anunció Neville mirando su horario, los de sexto año se pararon y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde era la cabaña de su viejo amigo Hagrid

-Es una lástima que aun no vuelva de su misión, ¿verdad?

-Sí Harry, pero ya verás como regresará con bien- Alentó la castaña regalándole una sonrisa que por un momento le dio un vuelo a su estómago, sacudió su cabeza pensando en la tontería que le acababa de pasar y trató de olvidar lo que había sentido al ver a _su mejor amiga_.

El día transcurrió normal, sin embargo Harry evitaba a Hermione de vez en cuando, solo cuando volvía a experimentar esa extraña sensación al verla, se repetía mil veces que ¡solo era su amiga! ¿En que rayos pensaba? Pero no podía dejar de mirarla de reojo, simplemente su ojos se desviaban, se maldijo cuando ella se dio cuenta y le preguntó si pasaba algo, él tuvo que mentir, y se sintió realmente mal por eso, pero sería ilógico haber respondido "_Es que por alguna razón hoy me pareces más hermosa que de costumbre Hermione_", por lo que prefirió quedarse callado. Le pasó por la mente muchas cosas, entre ellas la descripción de Tonks cobre Jane, ahora que lo pensaba se daba cuenta que era muy parecida a Hermione, pero borró la idea de su mente, era imposible.

Con esto nuevamente se reprochó, el no ver a Hermione le evitaba estar al tanto de qué era lo que le sucedía, por consecuencia se alejaba más de la verdad y su curiosidad lo mataba. A la última clase estaba decidido a ponerle más atención, pero se dio cuenta de que sus horarios no coincidían, él tenía que aguantar a Trelawney y ella se iría su clase de artimancia –"_¡Rayos!!_"- Se lamentó y la vio alejarse, mientras él no le quedó más que subir a la torre de Trelawney

-Repíteme por qué le regresaron el puesto, ¡Firenze era bueno!, tal vez no el mejor, pero lo prefiero mil veces que a Trelawney

-Ron, ya te he dicho que a los padres les pereció muy peligroso que un centauro diera la clase de adivinación, por lo que la regresaron a su puesto

Entraron por la rampilla y se sentaron cerca de la ventanilla, para tratar de no acalorarse demasiado, después de unos momentos, el trinar de las pulseras al chocar de la profesora Sybill se escuchó, y entró tan "impactante" como siempre, con un enorme paliacate en su cabeza, dejando caer su espeso cabello, con sus lentes de botella y un gran chal azul eléctrico con lunas y estrellas fosforescentes.

-¡Buenas tardes, mis niños!- Habló con el aire místico que la caracterizaba haciendo movimientos con los brazos bastantes actuados- ¡Hoy leerán su futuro con ayuda de las plumas de fénix!

De inmediato enfrente de todos apareció una pluma, Harry y Ron tomaron la suya y la miraron.

-Parece de un pollo

-O de una paloma cualquiera- Susurraron ambos

-¡El color de la pluma significa su pasado, y el número que forma a través de la luz su futuro!

Nadie entendió excepto claro, Levander y Parvati que comenzaron a mirar sus plumas emocionadas

-¿Quieres ver cuando vas a morir Harry?- Preguntó con sorna Ron mientras su amigo echaba una risilla, pero la profesora se acercó a ellos

-¡OH POR MIS ANCESTROS!- Gritó y le arrebató a Harry su pluma que la miró cansado

-¿Dice que moriré?- Preguntó Harry cruzándose de brazos

-No

-Ya lo sabía… ¡¿qué?!- Miró a la maestra que parecía muy contrariada y lo miraba con reproche y ¿decepción? Nadie lo sabía, pero la clase quedó en completo silencio cuando respondió con una negativa

-Dice… que serás padre pronto

-¡¿Cómo?!- Gritó el niño que vivió y luego tomó su pluma viéndola por todas partes- ¿Dónde?

-Aquí-Señaló la punta y luego negó pesadamente la cabeza- Es una pena, tu hijo seguramente se quedará sin padre muy pronto- Y algo taciturna se alejo, dejando a un Ron que se moría de la risa para sus adentros, y a un Harry que miraba nuevamente su pluma de pollo

-¡¡¡Tiene que ser una broma!!!!- Exclamó Hermione en el comedor cuando acabaron las clases- ¿Tú? ¿Papá pronto? No lo creo, además no te preocupes Harry, esa mujer es un fraude ya sabes, solo te cambió el cuento para que fuera un poco más verídico su rollo sobre que vas a morir

-Eso espero- Soltó en un suspiro y miró los ojos brillantes de su amiga- "_Aun que si llego a tener un hijo me encantaría que tú fueras su madre, Herm_"- Abrió los ojos con escepticismo al pillarse pensando en eso, negó frenético la cabeza y tomó todo su jugo de calabaza.

Al terminar se la pasaron paseando por los jardines, la única que tenía tarea era Hermione, de artimancia, pero decidió dejarla para después y hacerla tranquilamente en la sala común. Al caer la noche regresaron y se sentaron frente al fuego, Ron se fue a dormir alegando que se había levantado demasiado temprano y estaba exhausto, así que Hermione y Harry quedaron solos en el sillón.

-"_Solos. Rayos Ron, ¿Por qué te tenías que ir?_"- Pensó Harry bastante nervioso y miró junto a él como Hermione observaba el fuego con atención completa, pero escuchó su dulce voz de pronto

-¿Te das cuenta de lo apasionante que es el fuego?- Preguntó y él no supo que responder, ¿apasionante? ¿A qué se refería?- Es decir- Explicó como leyendo la mente de su amigo- Como sus flamas calientan aun a metros de distancia, como quema poco a poco cada centímetro de la leña, que se va calcinando con lentitud, provocando un cosquilleo al verla, al rojo vivo, mientras el fuego lleno de fuerza sigue en pie, extendiéndose y diciéndose poderoso, por que no hay nada en este mundo que no caiga ante su ardor e incluso pasión

-¿Qué hay del agua? Ella lo puede apagar

-Sí, pero repetidas veces falla cayendo en la tentación de la pasión, y al no resistirlo… muere en… vapor- Susurró al final recostándose en las piernas de Harry y quedando completamente dormida. Harry la miró sonrojado, ¿era su imaginación o se sentía atraído por Hermione?… No, eso era simplemente imposible.

Miró el fuego que su amiga le había descrito con detenimiento y sonrió.

-"_Entonces justo ahora, yo estoy cayendo a ser vapor, por que tu férvido cuerpo me está derritiendo, Hermione_"- Esta vez no negó el pensamiento, e incluso abrazó más contra si a su amiga. Se sintió bien, tan… tranquilo.

Desde las escaleras los observaban Remus, Nymphadora y Ron, el última más que pasmado, y los dos primeros con una ancha sonrisa, al parecer el gran Harry Potter, niño que vivió del mago más tenebroso del mundo, acababa de caer rendido a los pies de una joven.

Pero esa joven, aun que sentía un calor que envolvía a su cuerpo, no podía evitar que palabras rondaran sus sueños, extrañas palabras que parecían afirmar algo, y ese algo no le gustó nada.

**_-El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca... nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado en tres ocasiones, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere.... y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como a su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro desconoce...... y alguno deberá morir a manos del otro puesto que ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva.... el único con el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muere..........._**

****

**_-¿Quién dijo eso?- Se escuchó decir en un espacio infinito_**

**_-Jane Ciani, escucha bien aquella profecía _**

**_-Es la profecía de Harry_**

**_-Y de alguien más_**

**_-¿De Voldemort? _**

**_-En parte, pero no- Aseguró la voz femenina que parecía venir de todos lados, la castaña se abrazó a si misma cuando sintió una corriente fría_**

**_-Escucha bien aquella profecía_**

**_-¿Quién eres?_**

**_-Escúchala bien_**

**_-¡Contesta!_**

**_-Si no lo haces perderás… demasiado_**

**_-¡Deja de decir esas cosas y dime quién eres tú!_**

**_-Quedarás sola, por lo que te recomiendo que simplemente… escuches bien la profecía… y su última oración_**

****

Abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba acostada, en el mismo sillón de la sala común, debía ser demasiado tarde, calculaba más de las dos de la mañana, se había quedado dormida ahí, que tonta. Trató de moverse pero no pudo, volteó a ver y se encontró con la cara de su amigo Harry, que dormía tranquilamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, el cabello desacomodado, y con uno de sus brazos por su cintura. Se sintió segura, después de ese sueño tan raro, lo que menos quería era estar sola, pero por suerte Harry no la había dejado en la noche.

Abrazándolo se pegó a él, y escondió su cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro, respiro el aroma tan masculino que ya portaba su joven amigo, que no importaba con cuanta inocencia sonriera, en su físico ya se podía apreciar a un mago muy varonil y sensual. Quedó dormida, mejor de lo había hecho desde hacía mucho, y para su suerte no volvió a soñar con esa profecía.

**

* * *

**

**_Notas: Hola!! Aquí de nuevo, con un nuevo chap, y comienza el HHr!!!!!, he de decir que be inclino más hacia que Harry sea el que comience a sentir por Hermione, ya que en la mayoría de los fics que leo siempre es ella, y luego él cae en su amor, pero nunca lo he visto a él en la situación de tener que pelear por que Hermione le tome como "algo más que amigos", así que espero les guste. _**

****

**_Respondo una pregunta que la mayoría me hizo: ¿Cómo es eso de que las profecías se unen? ¡Pues lean!!! Jajajaja._**

****

**_Contestación a reviews:_**

****

**_RoxyWatson: _**_Actualizo pronto!!, tal y como quisiste, muchísimas gracias por ser la primera en dejarme un review, y espero aun te guste la historia, arriba el HHr!!!_

**_Gaya Lunae: _**_Hola!! Mil gracias por los elogios sobre mi historia, ya tengo un poquito de experiencia al escribir, es por eso que trato de plasmar lo mejor que puedo las ideas, y me da gusto ver que de buenos resultados. Harry y Ron te aseguro que se van a tardar el tiempo apropiado sobre lo de Hermione, en cuanto a lo de la profecía, no te puedo decir aquel matiz que dejé incompleto, ya que tiene que ver con la trama y echaría a perder el fic, y ¡si!! ¡¡HHr!!!, yo también adoro a la pareja, me vuelve loca!_

_Te juro que no dejaré el fic incompleto, ya que yo odio cuando hacen eso con un fic que me encanta, así que lo seguiré, y actualicé lo más rápido que pude, así que mil gracias por tu review, que te la pases muy bien, espero aun te guste y mucha suerte!!!_

**_Katherin: _**_Hola!, gracias por decir que es original mi idea, supongo que eres fan del HHr, me gustaría saberlo, aun que creo que te gusta aun que solo sea un poco por que leíste esto jajajaja, así que bueno, muchísimas gracias, que te la pases muy bien, críticas y todo son bienvenidas, gracias!!_

**_Blanca: _**_He subido lo más rápido que he podido, espero aun te guste, aquí comienzan a verse el HHr!!!, ojala te agrade, y muchas gracias por el review. Saludos también desde acá en México._

**_Sophy: _**_¿Qué onda? Espero estés muy bien y te haya dejado un poquito más claro este capi, por que creo que no pude explicarte bien, verás, Harry no es el hijo de la "heredera", si no que él será derrotado por el hijo de la heredera, en este caso Hermione, ¿cómo? Bueno, eso lo tendrás que ver en los siguientes capítulos. Me da gusto que te haya dejado intrigada, espero haber resuelto algunas dudas y aun te guste. MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

**_S. Lily Potter: _**_Hola!! Lo continué pronto, muchas gracias por el review!!, de verdad, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, ¿Cómo el hijo de Hermione va a derrotar a Harry… si él debería ser su papá?!!!! Pues no te pierdas los siguientes capis (me sonó a serie de televisión jajajaja) Y no te preocupes, NO CREO que tú estés loca, por que si no, a mí ya me hubieran llevado a un hospital psiquiátrico jejejeje. ¡HHr4EVER!!!!! (¿Se nota que también soy fan e esta pareja?)_

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_S_**

****

****

****

****


	3. Chap III

**_S_**_i el pasado se olvidara_**…__**

**C**apítulo **III-** **L**a **M**anzana **V**erde

**

* * *

**

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, pero los cerró de inmediato al sentir la luz pegarle en la cara, soltó un suspiro cansado y tanteó con su mano el resto del sillón, pero no encontró nada. Quiso volver a dormir y estaba a punto de hacerlo, de no ser que de pronto recordó algo, y abriendo los ojos de golpe y miró toda la sala común.

-¿Hermione?- Susurró al viento ya que no había nadie. Bajó la mirada pensando en por qué su amiga ya no estaba ahí, si recordaba que se habían quedado dormidos juntos. "_¿Y si despertó y se enojó por verse junto a mí?_", al terminar de pensar eso el pánico le vino y se paró lo más rápido que pudo mientras se revolvía el cabello con las manos- Rayos, rayos, rayos, que estúpido soy, debí despertarla y…

-¿Harry?- Escuchó detrás de él, volteó y miró a la razón de sus preocupaciones, Hermione estaba al pie de la escalera ya bañada y cambiada con el uniforme- ¿Qué pasa? Escuché que estabas maldiciendo y murmurando varias cosas

-¿Yo? No- Negó como un tonto sin dejar de verla, ¿había sonado tan poco creíble como creyó? Al parecer sí, ya que la joven frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos

-No me estás diciendo la verdad

-Je, je, verás… yo… ¡Buenos días!

-¡Harry no me desvíes el tema!- Regañó mientras su amigo comenzaba a reír

-No pasa nada Herm, ¿por qué no me levantaste? Yo también voy a clases

-Lo siento, es que me desperté mucho más temprano, y quise dejarte otro rato dormido- Le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él y metía un par de libros a su morral- Además a mí me levantó Tonks, me dijo que no sería apropiado que los demás nos encontraran dormidos juntos- Harry enrojeció con lo último y comenzó a sudar frío

-Rayos, Herm lo siento, no quise incomodarte o…

-¿Qué? Ah, no, para nada Harry, de hecho me dio gusto que no me hayas dejado dormida sola, tuve una pesadilla y cuando desperté y te vi me tranquilicé, gracias- El chico sonrió feliz, así que no estaba molesta, ¡que alivio!, pero de inmediato se le fue la felicidad

-¿Pesadilla? ¿Qué soñaste?

-Ah… nada importante, ya casi ni me acuerdo- Mintió y cerró su morral colgándoselo- Voy a ir a ver a Dumbledor, ya sabes, deberes de prefectos, así que nos vemos en el comedor ¿si?

-Claro- Contestó y se despidió mientras la miraba salir por el retrato. Soltó otro suspiro y se volvió a recostar, que susto se había dado, lo que menos quería en el mundo era que Hermione se enojara con él, cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse… hoy tenían doble pociones con Slytherin, pero de repente algo pesado de cayó a la cara y escuchó una carcajada

-¡Hora de levantarse dormilón!- Se quitó el cojín de encima y miró como Nymphadora aun reía, sonrió y le aventó el cojín que no pudo desviar por la risa- ¡Auch! No seas así Harry, todavía que te ayudo a levantarte y me lo agradeces as

-Si claro Tonks, casi se me para el corazón del susto

-No creo que haya sido tan grande que el que pasaste con Hermione

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, lo vi todo desde que te despertaste y empezaste a gritar "rayos" como loco- Contestó sonriente mientras se paseaba por enfrente de un Harry que iba sonrojándose con cada palabra, mientras que la auror parecía de lo más divertida- Es que acaso… ¿te gusta Hermione?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡¿A mí?! ¡¿Hermione?! ¡¿Mi _amiga_ Hermione?!!

-Sí, tu "amiga" Hermione- Habló haciendo comillas con las manos al decir amiga- Y es que yo los vi muy cariñosos hoy en la mañana, ¡se veían tan dulces!

-¡Por favor, Tonks! Herm es _mi_ amiga, la quiero mucho, pero es _mi_ amiga

-Mmm, pues mientes bien, solo que tienes que dejar de hacer un énfasis en "mi" ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- Harry nuevamente se sonrojó, ¿era tan obvio?

-Vamos Tonks, déjalo en paz- Habló una voz varonil y cansada desde el retrato, Remus Lupin- Todo mundo ya sabe que le gusta Hermione ja, ja, ja, ja- Ambos aurores rieron a más no poder y el último de los Potter miró a ambos asesinamente

-¡Bien! Lo acepto, sí me gusta, pero quiero que lo mantengan en secreto ¿vale?

-Vale Harry, y ¿dónde está, Herm?- Preguntó Tonks mirando a todas partes

-Dijo que iría a ver a Dumbledor, según por deberes de prefecta

Los dos adultos pusieron caras serias y se miraron, asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el retrato, salieron rápidamente sin explicar nada a Harry, el cual sospechó que algo sucedía, y recordando la extraña actitud de su amiga no tardó en unir cabos. Sin esperar más corrió hacia su cuarto y sacó su capa invisible, bajó de nuevo y se fue directo al despacho de su director, no tardó mucho y al correr alcanzó a Lupin y Tonks que iban charlando en voz baja

-¿Crees que haya ocurrido algo?

-No lo sé Nymphadora, por ahora solo iremos a ver que pasa, si es muy grande el problema entonces acudiremos a la demás cuadrilla ¿bien?

-De acuerdo Lupin, ¡pero no me digas Nymphadora!

-Bien- Contestó sonriendo coquetamente, Harry dejó de caminar, ¿era su imaginación a entre Lupin y Tonks…? ¡No! ¡Imposible! Comenzaba a pensar cosas muy tontas- Por ahora antes que nada hay que mantener a Jane a salvo

-Lo sé, pero será difícil, sabes muy bien lo obstinada que puede llegar a ser, sobre todo con eso de que no quiere ser una Ciani

-Es doloroso para ella aceptar su origen, pero no puede hacer más, sin mencionar el hecho de las dos profecías

-Sí, ya hemos llegado

-¡Calabaza Acaramelada!- Gritó Remus y los tres entraron, Harry por poco y no lo logra, pero al llegar miró como Hermione discutía con su director

-¡No pienso irme de Hogwarts!- Gritaba la castaña mientras movía la cabeza en negación

-Hermione, tranquilízate por favor, sabes que es por tu bien, además de que en Grimmauld Place estarás a salvo- Dijo Albus con serenidad

-¡Pero director! ¡No puede hacerme esto!

-¿Qué pasa Albus?- Preguntó Tonks mientras corría hacia Hermione y la abrazaba, la chica respondió y se negó a ver a la cara a su director

-Hermione me comentó que tuvo un sueño extraño, y he decidido mandarla a el cuartel de la Orden para que esté más protegida- Respondió el anciano mientras soltaba un suspiro

-¿Qué sueño?

-Un tipo de aviso donde le decían que escuchara bien la profecía de Harry, y sobre todo su última frase, ya que si no perdería demasiado

-¿Advertencia o amenaza?- Pensó en voz alta Lupin colocando su mano en su mentón, mientras Harry se había paralizado, ¿qué tenía que ver Hermione con su profecía?- Yo estoy de acuerdo Albus, en el cuartel estará mejor

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron Harry y Hermione a la vez, pero nadie escuchó al chico que se reprendió mentalmente

-¡Remus Lupin ¿qué dices?!- Defendió Tonks- Está a mitad del sexto año, ¡lo perderá!, además de que ella forma parte muy importante de Harry y Ron, sin ella no se hubieran librado de muchos problemas, y ¿dónde quedará el premio anual? Hermione no se lo merece

-Estamos de acuerdo Tonks, sin embargo es lo mejor para su seguridad- Afirmó el director mientras limpiaba sus gafas

-Yo estoy a favor, así nadie en Hogwarts correrá peligro y ella menos

-¡Remus!- Gritó Tonks abrazando más fuerte a Hermione que comenzaba a llorar- No es justo para ella, además Herm confió en usted Albus, y vino y le dijo todo, como para que usted vaya y la encierre en el cuartel, no cometa el mismo error que con Sirius- El nombre hizo hacer una mueca de dolor a todos, pero siguió con la voz más firme que pudo- Lo encerró y él escapó varias veces solo por su cariño a Harry, ¡Hermione hará lo mismo y correrá más peligro! Es más fácil cuidarla si confía en nosotros y saber donde está, a tenerla encerrada y que no nos diga nada- El silencio abundó en la habitación, y Harry se rompía la cabeza en pensar por qué tanta protección hacia Hermione, sin poderlo evitar se le acercó y la observó detenidamente, se veía tan frágil, quería estrecharla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que él la protegería no importaba de quién, él la cuidaría

-Tal vez estés en lo correcto Tonks, pero no olvides que los mortífagos vendrán por ella con todo, y aquí en Hogwarts todos mis alumnos corren peligro, también es mi deber ver por ellos

-Albus, Hermione no se lo merece

-¡Pero de ella depende el mundo mágico, Tonks!

-¡No es su culpa que sea la heredera, Lupin!

-¡Pero ya es su obligación!

-¡No tiene por qué serlo!- Gritaban ambos mientras que Hermione miraba a un punto infinito del espacio, o eso parecía, ya que miraba en donde estaba Harry, aun que él no se había dado cuenta por ver la pelea, sin embargo a Hermione le había llegado ese aroma tan peculiar que le había acompañado toda la noche.

-¡Ella es la última de los Ciani y debe afrontarlo, Tonks!!!!

-¿Harry?- Preguntó Hermione y todos callaron mirando hacia donde apuntaban los ojos miel de la chica, pero Harry no reaccionó, ¿Ciani? ¿Hermione era… Jane Ciani?

-¡Harry Potter!- Ese fue el nuevo grito de Lupin.

Potter por fin reaccionó, pero muy tarde, ya que ya no llevaba encima la capa, todos lo miraban entre sorprendidos y enojados, pero Hermione le veía de una forma que le recorrió un escalofrío, le miraba con decepción.

-Harry ¿Por qué viniste?

-Lupin, lo siento yo…

-Ya no importa, después de todo el Sr. Potter se enteraría tarde o temprano, no hay que olvidar que es digno hijo de James- Se escuchó la voz de Dumbledor

-Pero Albus, ahora él sabe que Hermione es Jane Ciani- Replicó Remus mirando a Harry con recelo

-No se le puede hacer nada. Hermione retírate por favor, Harry tú quédate

Eso sonaba a regaño seguro, y la castaña obedeció sin ver la cara de Harry. Hermione salió enfurecida del despacho, estaba convencida, no se iría de Hogwarts, por mucho que dijera Albus Dumbledor, ella no se retiraría de su amado colegio. Pero había algo que no la dejaba tranquila, Harry no solo la había seguido, si no que también ya sabía su "pequeño" secreto, ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso? Ella confiaba en él, y nunca se metía cuando él se lo pedía… bueno, solo en casos extremos lo hacía.

-Oh pero si miren, es _sangre-sucia _Granger, que como siempre está llorando

-Cállate hurón idiota, no estoy llorando- Respondió mirando a un divertido rubio platinado que sonreía con tanta arrogancia que parecía imposible

-Claro que sí Granger, ¿o a caso no ves esa lágrima que se te ha ido?- Preguntó retirando la gota de agua de su mejilla, Hermione quedó impresionada, no por que haya dejado escapar una lágrima, si no por la sutileza con la que se la había quitado Malfoy.

-¿Quién fue esta vez? ¿La comadreja o San Potter?- Interrogó con autosuficiencia- Por que yo desde hace bastante que no te hago llorar

-Eso no te interesa

-¡Oh! Seguramente fue San Potter, con ese nuevo humorcito que se carga nadie se le acerca, y si no mal recuerdo ya han tenido complicaciones años anteriores por su culpa

-Ni él ni Ron jamás me harían llorar, Malfoy, no son como otros altaneros que creen que por venir de una familia limpia pueden hacerle la vida imposible a los que aparentan ser alguien sucio solo por su seguridad o por ser felices, por que ¿quién es más feliz Malfoy, tú o yo?- No espero respuesta la chica y siguió su camino, esperando haber dejado a ese idiota con la boca cerrada pero cual fue su sorpresa al sentir como la tomaba de la cintura y la giraba hasta quedar frente a frente

-Tú Granger, por supuesto que tú eres más feliz que yo, ¿por qué? por que no tienes a un padre mortífago, no tienes que mantener una imagen que no deseas y te hace ser odiado, no tienes que aguantar a una desgraciada bruja como madre, tampoco te consideran mortífago por lo que es tu progenitor, y aun mejor, no te odia la persona que más amas en este mundo. Entonces sí Granger, tienes razón, tú eres más feliz que yo

Y con el mentón altivo se fue de ahí, dejando a una congelada Hermione que no acababa de procesar todo lo anterior. Tratando de olvidarlo llegó al comedor y evitó mirar la mesa de las serpientes, sentándose junto a su amigo Ron.

-Hula Hemiorny ¿fieres?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sin entender nada Hermione a Ron que tragó el pedazo de panque de chocolate

-Dije, hola Hermione ¿quieres?

-Eh… no, gracias Ron, creo que mejor como- Comenzó a rebuscar por su túnica, sabía que traería algo ah

-Deberías comer por lo menos avena- Sugirió Neville sentándose junto a ella y sonriéndole- Además tenemos doble pociones con Slythein a primera hora, así que agarra fuerzas

-Gracias Neville, pero no tengo mucha hambre, preferiría una… ¡la tengo!- Sacó de su túnica una manzana verde- Ayer la tomé y la guarde, no me la comí, así que mejor aprovecho

-¡Muy tarde!- Llamó Seamus- Hora de ir a las mazmorras- Los de sexto grado se pararon y se dirigieron hacia la clase de Snape

-De pensarlo me da nauseas- Platicaba Ron con Hermione que volvía a guarda su manzana en la túnica- Oye Herm ¿Y Harry? Hoy en la mañana no lo vi, y en el desayuno tampoco, ¿dónde está?

-No lo sé- Mintió entrando a pociones, se sentó y sacó un pergamino y su pluma

-¿Le habrá pasado algo?

-Tal vez fue a ver a Cho Chang- Opinó Dean atrás de ellos

-¿Qué tiene que ver Chang aquí?- Preguntó Ron

-Fácil, dicen que está en la enfermería. Hay un tipo de gripe en Hogwarts que está afectando a los hijos de _muggles _

-¡Hermione! ¡Hay que ir a que te revisen!

-Calma Ron, no creo enfermarme- Aseguró completamente convencida, su amigo iba a protestar pero la llegada del profesor calló a todos

-Buenos días- Siseó Snape con mirada acecina- Hoy… ¡¡NO ESTOY DE BUENAS!!- Gritó mirando especialmente a Hermione que tragó saliva, y se escuchó en el salón un murmullo que decía "_¿cuándo?_" sacando una risotada de la mayoría- Les parecerá gracioso, pero NO lo es, así que en parejas los siguientes: ¡Parkinson y Weasley!, ¡¡Granger y Malfoy!!, ¡¡Zabinni y Brown!!, ¡¡Patil y Goyle!!, ¡¡Crabbe y Finigan!!, ¡¡Potter y…!! ¡¿Dónde está Potter?!!!

El silencio fue largo en la mazmorra, y a Snape le creció una sonrisa torcida

-Oh ya veo, San Potter ha decidido faltar a mi clase, ¡25 puntos menos a Gryffindor!, agradézcalo a su salvador, y ¡pónganse ya en parejas!

-"_Genial_"- Pensó Hermione mientras se paraba y se sentaba junto a Draco- "_Voy a tener que aguantar a este idiota durante dos horas, hoy definitivamente no es mi día_"

-Bien, ahora comenzaremos la clase. Hoy veremos una poción llamada "Nurla" la cual sirve para desentoxicar el pus de dragón y prepararla en otras pociones, los ingredientes están en la pizarra, pueden comenzar.

-Muy bien Granger, tú cortas, yo revuelvo y mido

-Olvídalo Malfoy, tú sabes cortar mejor- Respondió Hermione pasándole la tablilla y el cuchillo, el rubio giró los ojos y se dispuso a cortar

-¿Qué sucede Draco, una _sangre-sucia_ te manda?- Escucharon atrás de ellos, Blaise los miraba divertido, mientras Levander hacía todo sola

-Cállate Zabinni, lo que pasa es que nosotros sí queremos sacar buena calificación, no como tú que se lo dejas todo a la inútil de Levander- Defendió Hermione recibiendo una mirada acecina por parte de su compañera de cuarto, y una carcajada del Slytherin

-Bien Granger, entonces los dejo trabajar, no vaya ser que esta inútil me eche a perder la poción- Sonrió coqueto Blaise y puso su atención en su compañera. Draco lo miró entre enojado y sorprendido, si sus ojos no le engañaban, Blaise acababa de coquetear con Hermione.

-Muévete Malfoy, no tenemos todo el día

-Cállate Granger

La clase continuó lo más normal posible, todo iba bien hasta que Ron y Pansy se aventaron la poción entre ellos y Snape quitó 40 puntos a Gryffindor, fuera de eso nada más sucedió, como siempre la poción de Hermione y Draco fue la mejor de todas, por lo que Slytherin obtuvo 30 puntos más, y Gryffindor nada.

Al fin salieron de la mazmorra y seguían escuchando las réplicas de injusticia por parte de Ron, pero no pudieron hacer nada.

-Vamos Ron, además llegaremos tarde a Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas

-De acuerdo Hermione, pero no creas que se me ha olvidado que debes revisarte con eso de la gripe para los hijos de _muggles _

-Bien- Contestó sonriente al ver la preocupación de su amigo, salieron del castillo y vieron a lo lejos como Harry los esperaba con una sonrisa y su libro en la mano

-¡Harry! Hasta que te pareces, te he buscado toda la mañana, ¡y te saltaste Pociones!

-Calma Ron, me entretuve en el despacho de Dumbledor

-¿Ocurrió algo?

-No- Mintió mirando de soslayo a Hermione que evitaba su mirada-Solo estuvimos hablando, y cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde

-Oh ya veo- Suspiró Ron más tranquilo- Por cierto, hay que llevar a Herm a la enfermería

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Te sientes mal, Hermione?- Saltó Harry y la castaña giró los ojos cansada

-No, solo que hay una gripe que está afectando a los hijos de _muggles _y ya sabes, Ron quiere que me revisen

-¡Ah!- Entendió Harry y sonrió- No creo que la contagies

-¿Tú también dices eso? Vamos Harry, Herm es…

-Una _sangre-sucia _que se quedó con MÍ pluma- Los tres voltearon y miraron como Draco tenía la mano extendida hacia Hermione- Después de pociones, por querer salir rápido te cogiste también mi pluma, ahora dámela

-Ni que me la quisiera quedar Malfoy- Gruñó la chica y comenzó a buscar en su morral- ¿De qué color es?

-Roja, es una pluma de fénix

-Rayos, yo también tengo una de fénix, ¿reconoces la tuya?- Sacó dos plumas rojas y las extendió hacia Malfoy que frunció el cejo

-¡Claro que no!, pero escoge tú una, al fin, ambas son de lo mismo- Hermione tomó una y la guardo, mientras el rubio tomaba la otra- Gracias Granger, a ver si tienes más cuidado

-Lo tendría si no quisiera salir tan pronto de la clase, por que alguien me la hace imposible

-No es mi culpa que no te lleves con Snape ja, ja, ja

-Me refería a ti, hurón

-Ya lo sé, sabe-lo-todo-Granger, era irónico

-Me sorprende que puedas usar la ironía Malfoy, creí que era muy complicada para ti

-Mira quien habla, la chica que no puede cortar bien un pedazo de carne para una simple poción

-Mejor lárgate- Estalló Hermione y Malfoy se fue de ahí con una sonrisa, mientras Ron y Harry la veían sorprendidos

-Hoy no estás de buen humor, ¿verdad, Herm?

-No, Ron, no lo estoy- Aseguró y siguió caminando seguida de sus amigos.

Las clases fueron pasando, y con ellas el mal humor de Hermione, que parecía que olvidaba el tema, sin embargo trataba de no mirar a Harry, cosa casi imposible, por lo sucedido en la mañana, y agradecía mentalmente ya no compartir ninguna clase más con Slytherin, aun que evitaba a toda costa cruzarse con Draco por los pasillos, por fin, Transfiguración y la penúltima clase del día.

McGonagall comenzó a impartir la lección, mientras Ron trataba de no dormirse, y Harry reía para sus adentros cuando lo miraba. El pelirrojo estaba sentado entre Hermione y él, y parecía que iba en su sexto sueño, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea, y tomando un pedazo de pergamino escribió en él, pasándoselo a Hermione que lo miró extrañada.

**_-¿Estas enojada?_**

Decía claramente el pergamino y la castaña miró de reojo a Harry, tomando su pluma contestó pasándoselo sin mirarlo a la cara, el joven lo recibió feliz y abriéndolo miró la respuesta.

**-_S_-**

Corta y directa, así era Hermione, soltó un suspiro y volvió a escribir mandándoselo.

**-_¿Es por que sé que eres Jane Ciani?_-**

**-_No solo por eso, Harry, también por que me seguiste hasta averiguarlo-_**

**_-Pero Herm, si te lo hubiera preguntado no me hubieras dicho la verdad-_**

**_-Entonces sería por algo-_**

**_-Estaba preocupado por ti-_**

**_-No mientas-_**

**_-No miento, me preocupas-_**

**_-No es cierto-_**

**_-Es tan cierto como mi cariño por ti-_**

Escribió Harry y lo mandó, espero unos momentos pero no recibía nada, volteó a ver a su amiga, la cual no dejaba de releer sus último mensaje, ¿acaso había puesto algo malo? Solo había puesto que la quería y se preocupaba, eso era verdad, aun que nunca se lo había dicho… tal vez por eso ella no le creía. –"_A veces creo que necesito consejos para no echar a perder mis relaciones con mujeres, no importa si son mis amigas o no_"- Pensó preocupado Harry y se rascó la cicatriz, -"_A veces me gustaría tener a un padre que me diera ese tipo se consejos, por que Ron está peor que yo, y cualquier otro se reiría_"- Lamentándose no pudo hacer más que pasarse una mano por sus ojos, definitivamente nunca sería bueno en llevarse con mujeres –_"Pero ¿Quién las entiende? Estoy seguro que ningún hombre en el planeta sabe como reaccionar a ellas… por que son extrañas, nunca sabes que esperar de ellas. Por ejemplo Hermione, no creí que se enojara por que le dije que me preocupaba y que la quería, ¡pero se enojó! Y ahora no me contestará… ¡auch!_"- Salió de sus pensamientos con un golpecito en la sien, miró en su banca, era otro papelito, Hermione había respondido –"_¿Lo ven? Siempre te sorprenden_"-

**_-Gracias Harry, yo también te quiero-_**

****

Si alguna vez han sentido como su corazón sale corriendo, un vacío se forma en su estómago, y miles de mariposas revolotean en todo su cuerpo, entonces han sentido lo que Harry sintió al leer ese papel, ¡Hermione lo quería!, eso era… ¡increíble!

-¡Sr. Potter! ¡Baje de su nube y ponga atención, por favor!- Gritó McGonagall a Harry que casi se cae de su silla.

¡Por fin! Ahora sí, la última clase y Hermione iba por su lado hacia artimancia, mientras Harry y Ron iban con Trelawney. Entraron y se sentaron platicando alegremente, Harry se sentía mejor que nunca… hasta que apareció la maestra.

-¡Buenas tardes, cariños míos!- Saludó- Hoy estudiaremos su futuro junto con otros compañeros suyos, los del grupo de Artimancia vendrán a hacer un experimento que hemos planeado ambos profesores. Ustedes se preguntarán, ¿qué es Artimancia? Pues es una forma de ver el futuro pero está basada en cálculos matemáticos y ese tipo se cosas- Explico sin mucho afán- Sinceramente no creo que sea muy exacta pero ya veremos, ¡oh miren! El grupo de Artimancia avanzada ah llegado

Todos voltearon y miraron como tres jóvenes entraban, y junto a ellos iba Hermione que no traía buena cara.

-Pasen, sentaos donde quieran- Invitó Trelawney y los cuatro después de mirarse se sentaron justo al otro extremo del salón de Harry y Ron. Los tres jóvenes procuraron de inmediato que Hermione se sentara entre ellos y comenzaron a platicar en voz muy baja, poco después un hombre corpulento y de cara seria entró, sus ojos negros recorrieron todo el salón hasta detenerse en la maestra, iba vestido con una túnica negra azulada que combinaba con su gorro de brujo negro, su barba de candado lo hacía ver más joven y en su mano izquierda cargaba su varita.

-Buenas tardes Sybill- Se escuchó la voz atronadora del hombre- Recibí tu mensaje a penas hace una par de horas, decía que quería unir a ambas clases, cosa que me sorprendió, pero no pude negarme

-Gracias profesor Krowen, en fin, solo quería hacer un pequeño experimento en donde predijera el futuro de manera elocuente con cada una de nuestras materias, y quería poner a un alumno de cada uno para predecirle el futuro, así comprobaremos si la Artimancia o la videncia común es mejor

-¿Eso es un reto, Sybill?- Preguntó gravemente Krowen

-Así es, profesor

-¡Pues lo acepto!

-Perfecto, escoja a un alumno por favor

-Hermione Granger- Llamó y la castaña se paró enfrente de toda la clase. Levander y Parvati estaban impacientes de que a cualquiera de ellas la llamara su grandiosa profesora, pero sus sorpresa fue enorme cuando llamó a…

-Harry Potter, al frente por favor- El joven se paró y se colocó junto a su amiga, los profesores los rodearon caminando y después de unos momentos el profesor le extendió a Harry una hoja con algunas preguntas, le dijo a Harry que las contestara y el chico no tardó en terminarlas, al hacerlo el profesor comenzó a hacer cálculos. Mientras Trelawney veía la mano de Hermione y acariciaba su bola de cristal, todo el salón estaba en silencio, ya sea por aburrimiento o interés, de pronto el profesor terminó todo y pidió un momento con uno de sus alumnos y compañero de Hermione, él rehizo todas las cuentas y estuvo de acuerdo, con eso se dirigió a Harry.

-Sr. Potter en su futuro tiene un 366, un 284, un 351.936502, y un 385.9- Hermione lo miró asombrada, seguramente ella sí sabía lo que significaba, cosa que él no

-¿Qué quiere decir, profesor Krowen?

-Sencillo, son los cuatro números básicos de la suerte, todos en una escala del uno al cuatrocientos. El primero significa el poder que tiene, Sr. Potter, es el mayor que he visto en mucho tiempo, un 366 casi nadie logra.

-Eh gracias- Murmuró un poco sonrojado.

-Después, viene el número de su futuro, el cual le dice si tendrá una buena vida o mala, con un 284 es más de la mitad, y además número par, lo cual significará una vida larga y productiva.

Harry sonrió con autosuficiencia a Trelawney, ya que ella siempre le decía que moriría pronto.

-El tercer número representa al cariño y al amor, como ve tiene 351 de cariño que le profesan, ya sea amistoso o fraternal, y tiene un número enorme en el amor, Potter, 936502, la persona que está enamorada de usted, o se enamorará de usted le dará un amor inmenso y estoy seguro se la persona de su vida.

-_"¡Que sea Hermione!_"-Pensó Harry con una sonrisa boba

-Y el último número, es de su futuro más próximo, 385, el tres siempre ha significado un buen augurio, el ocho es un balance casi perfecto, y el cinco la felicidad, números que juntos forman la dualidad de dimensiones. Significa que alguien regresará a su vida y lo hará inmensamente feliz, además de que habrá por fin un balance en su vida. ¡Pero! Tiene un .9, lo cual dice que tendrá que afrontar mucho con la llegada de esa persona.

-Vaya, gracias- Susurró asombrado Harry, no estaba seguro si fuera verdad o no, pero sonaba más verídico que los augurios de Sybill

-¡Ejem! Mi turno- Anunció Trelawney y comenzó a decirle a Hermione que parecía muy entretenida con su pulsera- ¡Vida larga te marca la línea vital! ¡Un amor enorme! Alguien está muy interesado en ti, ¡OHH NO! PERO QUÉ VEO, su descendencia será poderosa… sin embargo algo acabará con ella- Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y retiró su mano de las huesudas de la maestra

-No es verdad- Siseó la castaña tan fríamente que pudo haber competido con Draco Malfoy

-Lo es, y también dice que morirás de dolor al ver a tus hijos muertos… al igual que a tu esposo- La chica giró los ojos frustrada, ¿no pudo buscarse una peor muerte para ella?

La clase terminó y todos salieron, Harry iba con una gran sonrisa, le había gustado después de todo su futuro, y esperó junto con Ron a que Hermione se despidiera de su equipo de Artimancia para juntarse con ellos. Al hacerlo caminaron hacia el comedor platicando. Remus mientras se acercaba a ellos- Hola chicos

-Hola Lupin, ¿cómo estás?- Preguntó Harry

-Bien, haciendo mi ronda, ¿saben de lo que me enteré?- Los tres negaron- Al parecer Albus acaba de encontrar algo muy especial, y dice que nos dará una sorpresa enorme

-Genial- Sonrió Ron- Me encantan las sorpresas

-¡Y otra cosa!- Recordó de pronto Lupin- Hermione, ¿puedes venir un momento?

-Claro- Murmuró y se alejó con su profesor, sin ver que le guiñaba un ojo a Harry- ¿Qué pasa?

-Hemos llegado a una decisión que no puedes discutir Hermione Jane Ciani, te guste o no- La castaña desvió la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Me iré de Hogwarts?

-No- Negó Lupin y la chica lo miró sorprendida- Tendrás un guardaespaldas de tiempo completo que es nada más y nada menos que el gran Harry Potter

-¡¿Qué?!

-Él mismo se ofreció, y después de discutirlo por una hora y media con Albus, todos aceptamos- Sonrió el castaño y la Gryffindor casi se va para atrás- ¿Te gusta la idea?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Bien, aun que Tonks sigue enojada conmigo por darle la razón a Albus con eso de enviarte hacia el cuartel

-Ya verás que se le pasará, nunca puede estar mucho tiempo enojada contigo

-¿Crees?- Preguntó indeciso mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello

-Estoy segura- Afirmó y sonrió al auror. Entró al comedor y cenó como si nada, Harry esperaba ansioso que le dijera algo relacionado con el tema, pero nada, y ella estaba consiente, le encantaba tentar la curiosidad de Harry, y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Al caer la noche se dirigieron a la sala común, se sentaron los tres frente al fuego y quedaron en silencio, había sido una tarde muy amena, y Harry no dejaba de mandarle miradas ansiosas a Hermione, la cual parecía no notarlo, aun que lo hacía. Ron de pocos a pocos se fue quedando dormido, recargándose en el sillón que compartían los tres, Hermione en medio, y Harry por fin pudo preguntarle

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-¿Acerca de qué?

-¡Oh, vamos Herm! De que soy tu guardaespaldas

-¡Ah! Sí, gracias Harry- Agradeció como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, "_Obvio Harry, ¿qué te esperabas?, ¿qué se lanzara a tus brazos?_" Pensó para si mismo Potter y bajó la cabeza, pero sintió un peso en su pecho, abrió los ojos y se encontró a centímetros de los de Hermione, lo estaba abrazando, "_¡Mujeres! Nunca sabes qué esperar de ellas"_

-¿Herm?

-Sr. Potter, ¿Podré confiar en usted para sentirme siempre protegida?

-Eso se lo aseguro srita. Granger- Le sonrió dulcemente- Y no solo protegida, si no también querida, y por eso no hay cargo extra- La castaña sonrió riendo por lo bajo, y miró los ojos esmeraldas de su amigo, era muy guapo, debía admitirlo, y además la veía de una forma tan cariñosa, la volvía loca, agradecía infinitamente tener un amigo como él. Pero su amigo se le fue acercando, no pudiendo evitar la atracción que los labios de Hermione le hacían sentir, y la chica nerviosa por el acercamiento no supo que hacer, más que coger la manzana verde que tenía en la bolsa de la túnica y ponerla en la boca de Harry que despertó de su ensoñación. Hermione rió tratando de olvidar que su amigo estuvo a punto de besarla, tal vez y solo era imaginaciones suyas. Mientras el chico mordía la manzana aguantando las ganas de hacer lo mismo con los labios de Hermione, y la abrazó más contra él, mirando como se iba quedando dormida y él solo podía aguantar sus ganas de besarla comiendo una manzana verde que olía a ella, pero algún día la besaría, estaba seguro.

**

* * *

**

**Notas: Hola!! ¡Actualicé! Es el fic que he actualizado más rápido que ningún otro, (quejas por actualizar rápido son bienvenidas) Hoy más que nada más HHr, casi no he mostrado nada sobre las profecías, solo una pequeñez que tal vez no tomaron en cuenta ¡pero es muy importante!, espero la historia se siga desenvolviendo bien, quejas y lo que deseen por mi perfecto. Es el capítulo más largo que llevo escrito de la historia, y para aquellos a quienes leen las notas de la autora, les daré una pista para la confabulación ¡MUY importante!!!: "**_Dos personas regresarán a la vida de Harry Potter, las cuales cambiarán más de una cosa en la trama_**"****Y los que me digan de quiénes hablo le daré la oportunidad de ponerme la escena que ustedes quieran, ya sea HHr o lo que quieran (no me salgan con una escena de HermionexRon por que los cuelgo!!!) pero todo lo demás es bienvenido (Me limito –por ahora por que no queda con la historia- con el Lime/Lemon), ¿Sale? Solo será el primero que le atine, nadie más. Y en los próximos capis prometo derrames de miel entre nuestra pareja favorita HHr!!!, ahora sin más, la contestación a los REVIEWS!!:**

**Katherin: **Hola!, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este también, lo hice un poco más largo pero no será siempre, a mí también me encanta el JxL, y… ya se verá en este fic, gracias por tu review!

**Gaya Lunae: **¿Qué onda? Gracias!, que bueno que plasme las ideas bien o si no, no se entendería nada de mi fic xD, ¡me encanta que te haya gustado la historia!!!, sinceramente tenía miedo de subirla, ya que en fanfiction no hay mucho HHr, pero ¿Qué importa? ¡Arriba el HHr!!!! Jajaja, lo seguiré diciendo hasta que sea haga realidad. Y sí, es verdad, que por esta vez, no me importa que sea la única, ¡que Harry sea el que corteje a Hermione! Y se acaba de ver en el capi de hoy, sobre todo al final, de no ser por la manzana verde la habría besado xD, pero ni modo, tendrá que luchar más. Y en cuanto a la "profecía" de Trelawney… pues si Harry es pronto padre… ya se verá. Ahora tus deducciones amigas, nov as tan errada, solo te diré que en un punto fallaste: HARRY NO VA A MORIR!!!!, no!, yo primero me muero jajaja, para nada, pero ya vas armando las profecías, estoy segura que dentro de poco ya la habrás deshecho toda. Con o de Tonks, estoy de acuerdo contigo, por poco y no grita que Herm es Jane Ciani, jojojojo, pero Harry ya lo sabe!, y ahora es su guardaespaldas de todo momento (que coincidencia por que esta historia es HHr, jajajaja) Ron se tendrá que tomar bien el HHr, por que si no ¬¬, pero luego se verá!. He actualizado muy pronto, no soporto dejarles con la intriga jajaja, y vuelvo a prometer que terminaré el fic! Besos! Te cuidas! Hasta pronto!!!

**Ayda**** Merodeadora: **Hola preciosa, no te preocupes Harry JAMÁS morirá, (bueno, dentro de mi historia), te lo aseguro, y gracias por las felicitaciones, actualicé pronto, y espero seguir haciéndolo, ojalá aun te guste, besos, y espero vernos pronto!!!

**Pipu****-Radcliffe: **Tranquila! No tardé mucho en subir!!, y pronto, MUY PRONTO Harry y Hermione serán pareja, por ahora solo verás los intentos de Harry por cortejar a nuestra amiga castaña, y si tienes intuiciones espero sean equivocadas para que no te deje de interesar el fic xDDDD, te cuidas y besos!!

**Sophy**Que bueno verte de nuevo!!!, Seguramente te he de haber sorprendido el que haya subido tan pronto, (si quieres dejo de hacerlo xD) Sé que es un revoltijo todo eso de las profecías, pero tienen su explicación, ya lo verás!, y hoy Harry ha descubierto que su querida Hermione es nada más y nada menos que Jane Ciani!!!, por fin!, y ahora tendrá que protegerla contra todo!, y no solo eso si no también intentará enamorarla, pero ya veremos, fuera de eso, Harry y Ron son hombres, los hombres jamás se dan cuenta de las cosas OBVIAS, por eso no se fijaron en el parecido de Hermione y Jane Ciani 99, en fin!, espero te siga gustando, te cuidas mucho y nos vemos pronto!!

**RoxyWatson**Otra de mis lectoras favoritas, jajaja, actualicé lo más rápido que pude (record, sobre todo con mis bloqueos mentales), hoy no se resolvieron muchas dudas, solo que Harry ya sabe que Herm es la última de los Ciani y tendrá que cuidarla, (él encantado de estar siempre con ella xD), también intentará cortejarla, ¿lo logrará? (por algo es un HHr no ¬¬?) bueno, tengo que meterle sabor al asunto jajaja, espero te siga gustando, ¡HHr4EVER!!!! Besos, bye!

**Naughtygirl-317: **Hola! gracias por las felicitaciones, me sonrojan!! (Pero me encantan xD) ¿Ya te diste cuenta de todo sobre las profecías? Pues a ver si es verdad, espero sigas leyendo y también que te siga gustando, nos vemos lo más pronto que pueda, bye!!

**Blanca: **Hola!!, que bueno volver a verte Blanca, me encanta que sigas apoyando a esta triste autora ;), solo espero te siga gustando, y no mueras!!, actualizaré pronto lo juro!, pero no mueras por esperar a que actualice!!! Jajaja, sí estoy loca lo sé xD, así me quieren, en fin, besos, abrazos, te cuidas, y espero seguirte viendo!! Ciao!!

**Mlo**Amiga!, me has dejado otro review y me has sacado otra sonrisa, mil gracias por tu review, ahora te respondo las preguntas: ¿Cómo que pronto será Harry padre?… Todo tiene que ver con la trama, y no digo que será padre en tres capis más!!, solo que será pronto ;). ¿El hijo de la heredera (Hermione) derrotara a Harry? Sip!, así es!, no miento, el hijo de Hermione derrotará a Harry, ¿cómo? Leer!!. Estoy de cuerdo contigo, en fanfiction casi no hay HHr TT, que lástima, pero no importa, no quiere decir que no sea la pareja más tierna del mundo!!!, te cuidas mucho, abrazos y besos: Oriel1!!!

**Kris**Hola!!, me alegra muchísimo ver que aun jalo a gente con mi ff, y no te preocupes, no lo pienso dejar ahí, lo continuaré, ¡lo juro!!. Mi nombre es Sofía de México y también soy una completa e incondicional ¡¡HarryxHermione4Ever!!! Lo sigo lo más pronto que puedo, no desesperes ;), ojalá aun te guste y mil gracias, besos, hasta pronto!!!

**Calixta**¡La continúe! Lo más rápido que pude!!!, que encanta que te haya gustado tanto, no me la creo!!!, pero lo que menos me creo es que me haya ganado a una gran lectora, GRACIAS!!!!, de verdad 100000Gracias!!!, para mí JAMÁS serás fastidiosa!, todo lo contrario!, espero verte de nuevo pronto, te cuidas mucho, besos y abrazos!!!

**Onang**** Radcliffe: **xDD GRACIAS!!!, ¿de verdad es uno de los mejores que has leído? Woe! Que honor!! De verdad!!, muchísimas gracias. Por fin se ve más HHr!!, y en los capítulos que viene derramará de miel con esta pareja, lo juro!! Espero aun te guste, que te la pases súper bien y mil besos!!

**Monik**Hola!!, aquí de nuevo, lo más rápido que pude, que bueno que aun te guste el fic, espero siga siendo así, muchas gracias por el review!, que te la pases muy bien y cuídate mucho

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	4. Chap IV

**_Si el pasado se olvidara_****…**

****

**C**apítulo** IV-"E**l **P**equeño **A**ccidente con el **G**iratiempo**"**

****

**

* * *

**

-¡Colagusano!- Se escuchó el siseo grave de una voz aguda. Un hombre bajito y regordete entró de rodillas a la habitación

-¿Si… oh señor, mi Lord Voldemort?- Preguntó atemorizado mientras trataba de que su temblor no llegara a ser muy notorio, pero se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Unos ojos grises y fríos lo miraron con despotismo.

-¿Ya has encontrado a Jane Ciani?

-…no- Tardó en contestar y de inmediato se cubrió con los brazos, pero el esperado golpe o impacto nunca llegó, abrió los ojos y miró sorprendido como su lord sonreía

-Eres un bueno para nada- Silbó con su vocecilla de serpiente y soltó una carcajada, Colagusano tragó saliva aterrorizado- ¡No me sirves, Colagusano! ¡Dices ser mi fiel vasallo… pero ya no me sirves!, he encontrado a un persona que me ha traído la prueba física de quien es Jane, y no fuiste tú el que me lo dijo

-Pero señor…

-¡Cállate!, ¡¿Qué no me ves?! He tenido que posesionar el cuerpo de Lucius para poder seguir en este mundo- Sacó su lengua delgada y afilada agitándola- Necesito YA de esa estúpida para regresar como el mago más grande de todos lo tiempos… y tú no me has ayudado

-Señor yo…

-Sin embargo-Cortó de nuevo agregando- Me eres fiel, lo sé, aun que solo sea por tu cobardía, por lo que te daré una oportunidad más

-¡Gracias!- Gritó levantando las manos en una reverencia

-Tráemela- Ordenó y de inmediato Colagusano empalideció- Tienes cinco días para traerme a Hermione Granger, si no, te voy a matar lo más lenta y dolorosamente que pueda

El hombrecillo asintió repetidas veces y salió de ahí, dejándose caer apoyado en la puerta al cerrarla, era imposible, ¿cómo lograría atrapar a Hermione Granger?

**

* * *

**

Escuchó un maullido a lo lejos, pero no prestó atención y siguió durmiendo, podía sentir la luz en la cara, pero era muy leve como para molestarla. Un calor abrasador envolvía su cuerpo y la protegía, se sentía feliz. Pero nuevamente el maullido la molestó, gruñó un poco y volvió a tratar de dormir, aun que fue imposible cuando algo cayó sobre ella alterándola.

-¡Ah!- Gimió y abrió los ojos de golpe, una bola de pelo canela le ronroneaba cerca de la cara- ¿Crookshanks?- Como respuesta el gato nuevamente maulló, y Hermione sonrió aliviada- Ay gato malo, ¡por fin te apareces!, te la has pasado vagabundeando por el castillo ¿verdad?- El felino ronroneó y su dueña lo acarició suavemente, hasta que se percató de que no estaba en su cuarto, si no en la sala común, con Ron y Harry. El último la tenía fuertemente tomada de la cintura, ella estaba recostada en su pecho, y él tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y cuello. Sonrió con ternura a su amigo, y volteó a ver al pelirrojo que estaba con las piernas en el sillón, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo tirado en la alfombra, con la boca entreabierta y un hilillo de baba recorriéndole la mejilla. Ante la escena no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

-Buenos días preciosa- Le susurraron en el cuello provocándole un tímido cosquilleo, volteó y miró unos ojos verdes esmeraldas profundos

-Hola Harry- Saludó sonriéndole a su amigo- Mira quien ha aparecido- Señaló cargando a Crookshanks que levantó una pata como si fuera un saludo, Potter le sonri

-¡Hasta que te dejas ver, Crookshanks!- El gato ronroneó mientras lamía la mano de Harry que le hacía mimos, y Hermione observó divertida todo

-Le caes bien- Susurró y Harry no pudo evitar quitar su mirada del gato hacia su amiga, la miró fijamente y miró nuevamente al felino para que no viera su sonrojo. El joven acarició el cuello de la mascota, encontrándose con una cadena de oro que traía prendida una llave de igual material, con zafiros y esmeraldas incrustadas

-Vaya Herm, sabes consentir a tu gato, no hay duda- Comentó señalando la llave, Hermione se sonrojó y sonrió nerviosamente

-Es… un regalo, por eso se lo puse a Crookshanks- Trató de explicar, sin embargo Harry no la escuchó por jugar con el minino. Algo nerviosa miró su reloj de pulso, marcaba las siete treinta, demasiado temprano, pero tenía que comenzar el día- Voy a bañarme, ¿cuidas a Crookshanks?

-Claro Herm- Contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla y aflojando sus brazos para que ella saliera de su abrazo, la joven subió hacia su cuarto dejando a sus amigos y mascota solos- ¿Es muy hermosa Hermione, verdad Crookshanks? -El gato le miró receloso y el chico pudo ver claramente como sacaba sus garras a relucir-Oh vamos, ¿no me vas a decir que estás celoso? Si te pones de malas por eso, debes ser un amargado, por que no soy el único que opina eso sobre Herm- Explicó y la mascota maulló un poco- ¿O acaso no estás de acuerdo en que es bellísima?- Crookshanks, orgulloso alzó su cola y lo miró con superioridad- Lo tomaré como un sí, a veces quisiera que me tratara como a ti gato, así que debes aprovecharla

-¡Arañas!- Gritó Ron agitando sus brazos y abriendo los ojos de golpe- ¡Quieren que cante en el coro con ellas!!

-Eh… diles que no, Ron, solo diles lo que piensas- Respondió Harry algo asordado y mirándolo con gracia

-Ah sí, tienes… razón… Harry- Y quedó nuevamente dormido, inundando la sala común con sus ronquidos, el niño que vivió soltó una carcajada, mientras el minino lo miraba curioso

-Tienes que admitir que fue gracioso- Explicó Harry entre risas a la mascota

-¿Qué fue gracioso?- Se escuchó atrás de él, volteó y miró a una aseada Hermione que se iba poniendo los aretes mientras avanzaba hacia él

-Ron, soñó que las arañas querían que él cantara en un coro con ellas

-Que ridículo- Opinó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa- Hay que quitarle ese miedo a las arañas

-Sería una misión imposible- Rió junto con su amiga que cargaba a su mascota- Voy lo más rápido que pueda a bañarme, no te muevas de aquí, ¿bien?

-Sí Sr. Guardaespaldas Potter

-Que graciosa- Le dijo con sorna al subir las escaleras.

Poco después el trío dorado estaba en el comedor desayunando, mientras Hermione revisaba su horario.

-Toca primero Adivinación, luego… doble Pociones con Slytherin, después Encantamientos, seguido de DCAO, además de Transfiguración y Herbología- Comentó leyéndolo con cansancio

-¡Que aburrido!- Soltó Ron bostezando, al mirar su reloj abrió los ojos sorprendido- ¡Se nos hizo tarde!

-¡¿Qué?!-Chilló Hermione levantándose y saliendo como rayo hacia su clase, luego Harry miró curioso a Ron

-Pero aun faltan diez minutos…

-Lo sé, pero me encanta verla correr, ja, ja, ja- Ambos rieron y se levantaron con calma caminando tranquilamente hacia la torre de Adivinación

-No sé como puede correr con todos esos libros tan rápido, además de que esquiva bastante bien a los alumnos

-Es uno de los grandes misterios de nuestra Hermione- Entraron al salón y se sentaron donde siempre, Harry bostezó perezosamente, no había dormido mucho, solo por estar viendo que tan linda se veía Hermione dormida, además de que había hecho un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no sellar sus labios con sus propios, de verdad que no sabía como lo había logrado

-¡Buenos días mis niños!- Saludó Trelawney con sus ya acostumbrados ademanes pomposos. Harry casi se da contra la mesa por que su mano no aguantó el peso de su cabeza, y Ron se burló de él, sin embargo Sybill interrumpió la risa- Hoy no les tengo una buena noticia- Comenzó bajando la mirada y captando la atención de todos- Ya que invité al profesor Krowen a pasar la clase con su grupo avanzado de Artimancia la vez pasada, ahora él me ha hecho la invitación- De inmediato Harry sonrió y enderezó la espalda- Pero no se preocupen, yo los podré llevar a todos, ya que en Artimancia hay pocos alumnos, ¡por supuesto que la mayoría es consciente de que la adivinación numérica no es tan buena como la que yo imparto!… pero aun así tenemos que ir, así que tomen sus cosas y síganme

La mujer se dirigió a la puerta seguida de todos los alumnos, Harry iba rebosante de felicidad, y el sueño se le había quitado por completo. Aun que había varios inconformes con irse de la clase de Trelawney, por ejemplo Parvati y Levander, que no dejaban de quejarse con que Artimancia era una pérdida de tiempo y solo le quitaban clases de las mejores. Ron rió al comentario pero no dijo nada alusivo, salieron de la torre y se encaminaron hacia el hall donde se dividían las cuatro torres de las casas, entonces fue cuando los dos amigos se percataron de que no sabían donde se impartía Artimancia.

-Nunca le pregunté a Hermione, y no estoy seguro

-Tal vez sea en una especie de biblioteca, ya sabes- Opinó Ron al subir por la torre de Hafflepuff, y pasaron por varios corredores, hasta que llegaron a un cuadro de un hombre vestido elegantemente, de bigote fino y mirada cariñosa, contrastante con la dureza de su cara.

-¡¡Contraseña!!- Exigió el cuadro y Trelawney sacó de sus ropajes un pequeño papel

-Eh… ¡Protejo!

-¡Contraseña inválida!-Negó el cuadro cruzándose de brazos y la profesora releyó enojada

-No puede ser, el profesor Krowen me dijo que ésta era la contraseña- Refunfuñó agitando el pedazo de pergamino frente al hombre que lo miró de soslayo

-Hoy cambiaron la contraseña- Explicó mirándose las uñas y molestando aun más a la maestra que estaba a punto de gritar cuando una voz detrás de todos la interrumpi

-¡Sr. Morgan! No sea maleducado y deje pasar a la profesora- Ron y Harry de inmediato reconocieron la voz, era Hermione que venía cargando tres libros gruesos- ¡Expeto Patronum!- Cantó y el cuadro se hizo a un lado de inmediato. La adivina entró con la cabeza alta y todos tras ella, pero los chicos se quedaron a esperar a Hermione

-Hola, Harry, Ron. Gregory no me dijo que vendría su clase- Saludó la castaña entrando junto a ellos

-¿Quién es Gregory?

-El profesor Gregory Krowen- Expuso con una sonrisa tierna que hizo a Harry enrojecer

-¿Te deja decirle por su nombre?- Preguntó Ron tratando de que Hermione lo mirara a él para que no se diera cuenta del sonrojo de Harry –"_Olvida que quieres besarla, olvídalo_"- Se repetía mentalmente Harry

-A todos- Dijo nuevamente su amiga. Ron sonrió y dirigió su vista al salón, sin poder evitar abrir la boca, al igual que el niño que vivió.

Se parecía al salón de DCAO, ya que tenía largas ventanas en ambos extremos, iluminando perfectamente la estancia, había siete escalones en donde estaban las bancas de los alumnos, pero solo la primera fila estaba ocupada, enfrente de los escalones había suelo de mármol, donde se podían apreciar varias runas y números pintados con tinta china, luego venía una tarima donde estaba el profesor Krowen y una enorme pizarra llena de cálculos y un mapa estelar, además de que el techo era el espacio con el sistema solar dando vueltas en toda la magnitud posible. Las paredes de los costados, pintadas de color durazno claro, tenían pósters de equipos de Quiddich (algo que fascinó a Ron), y de diferentes espectaculares desde _muggles_ hasta mágicos, y resaltaban dos cuadros, uno que era el diploma del profesor, y el otro que era el cuadro de honor de la clase, donde estaba el nombre de Hermione y el de otro chico que no supieron quién era. En la pared del fondo había desde el suelo hasta el techo, y de izquierda a derecha, un enorme librero lleno de volúmenes de todos colores y gruesos posibles, en medio de todos se veía claramente otro cuadro donde estaba el hombre que cuidaba la entrada, el Sr. Morgan según escucharon Harry y Ron.

-¡Ah! Gracias Hermione, regresa a tu equipo- Agradeció tomando los libros el profesor y colocándolos con un hechizo en los lugares vacíos del librero- Me da gusto que ya esté aquí Sybill, por favor, que sus alumnos tomen asiento donde deseen- Obedeciendo, la clase de adivinación de sentó donde quiso, Potter y su amigo cuidando que sea lo más cercanamente posible a Hermione, por lo que se sentaron atrás de ella.

-Ahora ¿para qué nos ha traído?- Preguntó Trelawney sin dejar de ver la constelación del techo- Supongo que tendrá alguna dinámica ¿no?

-¡Claro que sí!- Asintió Gregory sonriendo abiertamente- Y estoy seguro de que les divertirá bastante. Por favor equipo Hogwarts, pase al frente- Llamó y el equipo de Hermione se paró yendo hasta el profesor- Clase, les presento al equipo Hogwarts, llamado así por que tiene un integrante de cada casa

Harry y Ron identificaron que los tres chicos alrededor de su amiga, eran los mismos que habían ido a su clase la vez pasada, además que uno de ellos, el de Hafflepuff era el mismo del cuadro de honor.

-Les presento a Anthony Goldstein de Hafflepuff, es el líder.-Señaló a un joven de ojos azules y tez morena, linda sonrisa y cabello chocolate- A Kevin Entwhistle de Revenclaw, el matemático.- Chico de cabello negro y ojos grises- A Hermione Granger de Gryffindor, la lógica. Y a Derrik Bole de Slytherin, el astuto.-Joven de ojos verdes y cabello rubio dorado- Juntos han formado el equipo más completo que jamás haya visto en mi vida.

Harry no pudo evitar mirar con algo de celos al líder, Anthony, que tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione y a ella no parecía molestarle.

-Y cada uno de ellos los ayudará con la dinámica siguiente-Continuó Krowen- Quiero que se dividan en dos grupos, ¡Uno le debe encantar el Quiddich! -Exclamó moviendo el brazo hacia arriba y sonriendo agradablemente- ¡Y el que le vaya a los Chudley Cannons ya tiene diez!- Bromeó y la mayoría rió mientras Ron agitaba los brazos y aplaudía a su equipo favorito- Mientras, al otro grupo le debe de gustar todo lo que tenga que ver con ¡La última moda de las brujas en invierno! Seguramente, chicas, les ha de haber encantado el último artículo de Corazón de Bruja- Mencionó y la mayoría de las jóvenes sonrieron y cuchichearon entre ellas- ¡Muy bien! Creo que la mayoría sabe en que grupo quiere estar, y el que no sepa dónde, ¡dígamelo y con gusto veré que se puede hacer!

Pero no hubo necesidad, de inmediato todos se acomodaron y quedaron perfectamente divididos, la mayoría de los hombres estaba en el grupo de Quiddich, mientras que las mujeres en el grupo de moda. Al conformarse nadie pudo evitar hablar sobre lo agradable y simpático que era Gregory Krowen, sin olvidar que estaba perfectamente enterado desde los Chudley Cannons hasta el nuevo artículo de Corazón de Bruja

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora comenzaremos con la dinámica! déjenme ver, del equipo de Quiddich, ¿Quién cree ser el que más sabe sobre los Chudley Cannons, u otro equipo?- Ron levantó la mano de inmediato y el profesor lo señaló- Por favor ¿Sr.…?

-¡Weasley! Ron Weasley

-Muy bien Ron, dime ¿Cuánta probabilidad hay en que los Chudley Cannons ganen el campeonato este año?

-Un 60, señor

-¿De dónde has sacado la cifra?

-De reportajes, señor

-De acuerdo, ¿y no te gustaría saber qué juegos ganarán y cuáles perderán?- Ron asintió repetidas veces- Entonces lo harás, por que la dinámica se tratará sobre averiguar qué juegos ganarán o perderán. Debo advertir que el futuro es incierto, yo te puedo decir que ganarán en su próximo partido, pero el destino puede cambiarse con una sola decisión, por lo que, sería un 70 de probabilidad positiva mi aproximación ¿me siguen? A lo que voy es, les enseñaré la manera de ver con esas cifras, encuestas, y números destinatarios, además de las constelaciones, podemos saber si les apostamos o no a los Chudley Cannons, ¿entienden?

Todos asintieron y Trelawney bufó por lo bajo mientras se sentaba en la silla del profesor, para ver como seguía impartiendo la clase

-Ahora, el grupo de moda, ¿Quién leyó el último reportaje de Corazón de bruja?- Todas levantaron la mano y el profesor rió un poco- ¡Bien! ¿Quién me puede decir cuánto costarán esos patines para hielo mágicos de color blanco con negro e interior impermeabilizado?- Parvati levantó la mano nuevamente- ¿Srta.…?

-Parvati Patil, y creo que costarán cincuenta galeones- Explicó- Por que los del año pasado no era impermeabilizados, además de que eran solo blancos, y costaban treinta galeones, por lo que lo más seguro es que sean cincuenta

-¡Excelente Parvati! ¿Quieres ver si estás en lo correcto?- Ella asintió- Entonces ¡que comience la clase y vean el futuro de sus intereses! ¿Alguna duda?… ¿Si? Srta.…

-Levander- Respondió- ¿Cómo sabe sobre el artículo de corazón de bruja?

-Bueno tengo una hija de trece años que no se pierde ni un volumen y acostumbro ponerle atención cuando me platica de ella, por eso- Las chicas sonrieron entre ellas- ¿Alguna otra duda? ¿No? Bien, ¡Equipo Hogwarts, divídase y explique lo que no entiendan mientras apunto!

El equipo Hogwarts asintió y se separó, mientras Gregory apuntaba varias cosas en la pizarra, Hermione se acercó de inmediato a sus amigos.

-¿Qué les parece la clase?

-¡Genial!- Exclamó Ron por primera vez poniendo atención a los cálculos

-¿Y a ti, Harry?

-Es muy bueno el profesor, me recuerda de soslayo a Lupin, además de que hace más divertida la clase

-Que bueno que les guste y…

-Hermione- La llamó el chico de Hafflepuff- Ven un momento

-Voy, ahora vuelvo chicos- Les sonrió y se dirigió hacia el castaño que le enseñó un par de papeles, ella pareció entender por que de inmediato se puso a llenarlos, y Harry pudo ver como el tal Anthony lo miraba receloso

-No me agrada _ése_- Susurró Harry al pelirrojo, pero él no lo escuchó, estaba muy metido en las conjeturas matemáticas y astronómicas.

Terminó la clase y todos salieron con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ya que la mayoría había logrado hacer la dinámica.

-¡Los Chudley Cannons perderán dos partidos al comienzo, se repondrán con tres y volverán a perder uno!… luego ya no sé, no me dio tiempo de hacer lo demás- Exclamó frenético Ron mientras agitaba los brazos, Harry rió y buscó con la mirada a Hermione que se despedía de su equipo, pudo ver como, desde Anthony (sobre todo él) hasta el chico de Slytherin la trataban cariñosamente, todos ellos. Por fin la castaña se dirigió a ellos

-Vamos a Pociones, no quiero llegar tarde ¿verdad Ron?- Dijo Hermione recordando la broma de la mañana, Ron se carcajeó y se dirigieron a las mazmorras. Snape pasó de inmediato y le dirigió una mirada rápida a la castaña.

-Hoy estoy UN POCO mejor de humor, por lo que los dejaré continuar con una nueva poción en parejas como la vez pasada, ACOM"DENSE-Gritó y todos lo obedecieron, esta vez fue Draco quien se cambió junto a Hermione, mientras Snape apuntaba todo en la pizarra

-Perfecto Granger, a ver si este día no te robas mi pluma

-Por favor Malfoy, nunca estaría tan necesitada como para robarte- Se defendió apareciendo su caldero

-Si claro- Ironizó mientras agarraba el polvo de belladona- Pónselo al extracto de murufis, cuidado por que si echas demasiado te va a poner a dormir

-¿Preocupándote por mi, Malfoy?

-No me preocupo por ti, Granger, si no por la calificación, así que toma en lo que yo corto

-Bien- Asintió y se lo arrebató para ponerlo al extracto

-No me arrebates las cosas- Refunfuñó el rubio quitándole el polvo morado de belladona

-_T_ no me las quites a _m_- Se lo trató de extraer pero el Slytherin fue más rápido y lo quito

-No lo creo Granger

-¡Dámelo!

-No- La castaña comenzaba a impacientarse y harta de todo, le dio un puntapié en la espinilla a su pareja de trabajo, haciendo que él soltara el polvo y cayera por completo en el extracto de murufis. Una pequeña explosión morada puso a ambos a dormir, y Hermione juró escuchar antes de quedarse dormida, el grito de Snape.

_Caminaba dando vueltas con los brazos extendidos, una sonrisa de dibujaba en su rostro. Con ojos cerrados llegó hasta un jardín secreto que Crookshanks abrió para ella, entró y corrió hacia un columpio, en el cual se sentó y meció, pero su felicidad se cortó. Una rata que reconoció como Colagusano se acercó a ella, y con una daga de oro quiso herirla, pero por arte de magia salió a su rescate Harry, el cual echó a su atacante, y volteándose a verla se arrodilló frente a ella, mientras le decía –_Te amo- _Hermione se quedó impresionada y comenzó a retroceder hasta tropezarse con una fuente de piedra a la cual cayó… y el piso se deshizo… adentrándose a un pozo oscuro de piedra, lleno de agua hasta el tope, agua que la envolvió, más no la mojó, alfombrado por monedas de oro, plata y bronce, pero algo la jalaba hacia el fondo, la oscuridad se volvía más profunda y unos ojos grises y amarillos la miraron –Lord Voldemort- se dijo a si misma. Y gritó a Harry para que viniese a ayudarla, pero la voz no le salía, -Iré por ti, y de ti renaceré, no me importan las maneras, renaceré de ti- Amenazó siseando el mago oscuro y…_

-¡Hermione!- Gritó Harry moviéndola un poco para despertarla –"_Claro que si no se despierta tal vez un beso la avive… NO, HARRY MALO, HARRY MALO… ¡no pienses en besarla!!!_"

-¿Eh?

-Hermione- Repitió él y la chica abrió por fin los ojos, encontrándose con su amigo, que en su sueño se le acababa de declarar… ¡que tontería! ¿Harry? ¿Declararse? ¡¿A ella?! La belladona si que hacía estragos

-Harry… hola

-Hola, ¿estás bien?- La joven asintió- Bien, entonces hay que ir a Encantamientos, la clase de pociones terminó ¿vale?

-Sí, vamos- Respondió algo distraída mientras se levantaba con cuidado y Harry y el pelirrojo la dirigían hasta el aula de Encantamientos. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo Harry no podía separar a mirada de Hermione, pensando si se encontraría bien, pero de repente unos brazos lo rodearon por el torso.

-¡Harry!- Escuchó la femenina voz de Cho Chang, volteó a verla y abrió los ojos sorprendido, su largo y lacio cabello negro se lo había cortado hasta donde terminaban sus oídos, la piel la tenía de un extraño color amarillento y los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-¡¿Cho?!

-¡Ay Harry!- Lloró la asiática mientras Ron y Hermione la observaban con curiosidad- ¡Es espantoso! ¡Esta enfermedad que solo afecta a los hijos de muggles me ha dejado espantosa!- Gritó y Ron prácticamente brincó sobre Hermione alejándola lo más posible de Cho, pensando en que no la contagiara.

-Pero Cho, ¿tú no eras hija de magos?

-¡No!- Chilló y lágrimas de soltaron de sus ojos- ¡Me siento muy mal! Por favor, ven conmigo, tu eres hijo de magos, así que no te contagiaré, tu amigo pelirrojo también puede venir, es una lástima que ella no-Señaló a Hermione- Ya que la puedo contagiar

-Eh… no sé a dónde quieres que vayamos Cho, pero lamento decirte que nosotros vamos a clase, además yo no me pienso separar de Hermione, así que, nos vemos luego.

Y dando la media vuelta jaló a sus amigos hacia Encantamientos, dejando a Chang con el más puro instinto acecino sobre Hermione. Cuando entraron sentaron, y Hermione estab bastante pensativa, no recordaba muy bien su sueño, fuera de que Harry se le había declarado –"_Lo cual es totalmente imposible Hermione_"- Se recordó, solo sabía que también Voldemort la había amenazado de alguna manera, pero no lograba saber como.

-¡Hola jóvenes! Hoy veremos el encantamiento _Colorotus_, el cual puede cambiar el color o la materia de un objeto o animal, con mucho poder se puede llegar a utilizar en personas- Explicó el pequeño profesor sonriendo amigablemente- Así que todos lo practicarán con un pequeño Chizpurfle **_(N/A: Si no saben qué es, en las notas lo explicaré, gracias)_** Así que tengan mucho cuidado con ellos, ya que pueden saltar y robarse sus varitas para luego salir corriendo ¿bien? Entonces, moverán la varita de ésta manera: Arriba, izquierda, abajo, izquierda, derecha. No olviden la pronunciación, ya pueden comenzar.

Hermione miró al pequeño animal que tenía en frete, con trabajo llegaba a medir medio centímetro, pero tenía unos colmillos bastante afilados y muy considerables. Tomó su varita y lo apuntó.

-_¡Colorotus!_- Encantó y el pelaje lanudo color negro cambió a uno amarillo huevo, la castaña sonrió, pero al Chizpurfle no pareció agradarle ya que la miró con reproche

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Preguntó Ron harto de que su Chizpurfle solo brillara un momento y no cambiara de color

-Solo muevo bien la varita, vamos es arriba, izquierda…

-Olvídalo Hermione, creo que ya sé como- Apuntó y gritó- _¡Colorotus!_- El animal cambió a color verde, pero de inmediato a color morado y luego a azul, y así sucesivamente sin dejar de cambiar- ¡Oh rayos!- Hermione rió pero se dio cuenta que Ron había dejado su varita en la mesa, y el Chizpurfle la observaba con malicia, y antes de poder hacer algo el demonio agarró la varita y saltó corriendo

-¡Ron tu varita!

-¡No!- Gritó el pelirrojo y salió corriendo tras él, saltó fuera del salón y lo siguió por el pasillo, cuando estaba seguro de no poderlo agarrar una voz arrogante lo detuvo.

-_¡Inmovilus!_- Un rayo azul cielo impactó contra el animal que se detuvo de inmediato, Ron recogió su varita y levantó la mirada

-Malfoy

-No me lo agradezcas Weasel, es un placer para mí ayudar a discapacitados mentales como tú- Se carcajeó el rubio mientras el pelirrojo casi se va contra él

-Eres un…

-¡Ron!- Gritó Hermione corriendo hacia ellos, al ver al rubio giró los ojos- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

-Ayudando a tu amiguito idiota, Granger- Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, hasta que el Slytherin sonrió con malicia- Pero mírate nada más, si no supiera que eres una _sangre-sucia _juraría que tienes la mirada y el porte de un limpio como yo- La castaña dio un paso atrás nerviosa, ¿sería que Draco estaba enterado sobre que era la heredera de los Ciani?

-Prefiero ser una _sangre-sucia _a ser como tú- Recalcó levantando el mentón, y rubio nuevamente sonri

-Me acabas de recordar mucho a una antigua amiga, Granger, lástima que esté desaparecida- Se dio la media vuelta y se largó, Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, tal vez el Slytherin se refería a Jane como su antigua amiga pero… ¿Ella amiga de él? Era tan imposible como que Harry se le declarara.

-Mejor vayámonos Ron, Harry nos está esperando- Opinó y apuntó al Chizpurfle- _¡Winguardium Leviousa!_- Exclamó y la bestia se alzó en el aire volando delante de ellos hacia su clase.__

La hora pasó y salieron hacia DCAO, Hermione en un especial silencio que no pasó desapercibido por Harry. Ron le había platicado lo dicho por Malfoy, y a él casi le da un paro ahí, ¡¿Hermione había sido amiga de… _ése_?! No lo podía creer… pero tal vez era verdad.

Al llegar se sentaron hasta delante y esperaron a su profesor, el de ese año no había sido nada especial, fuera de que tenía un complejo muy profundo sobre tener todo en perfecto orden y completamente pulcro, se podía decir que era cuerdo. Pero por la puerta no entró aquel profesor, si no una mujer alta y flaca, de cuello largo, cosa que le hizo recordar a Harry a su tía Petunia, de manos huesudas, y cara chupada, además de que parecía estar oliendo algo espantoso por su mueca. De cabello negro corto y esponjado, lentes rectangulares y maquillaje en los labios carmín, del mismo color que sus largas uñas.

-Buenos días- Saludó con voz chillona- Se preguntarán quién soy yo, pues mi nombre es Florentina L., y seré su nueva maestra de DCAO, fui enviada especialmente por el ministerio, para vigilar ciertas… cosas- Dijo mirando directamente a Hermione que pasó saliva, no le daba buena espina esa mujer, pero antes de que continuara, la puerta sonó con un golpeteo, Florentina dejó pasar y la profesora McGonagall caminó por el salón.

-Buen día, Florentina

-Saludos Minerva- Hablaron ambas con el más puro de los odios inyectado en cada palabra

-Vengo a hablar con el Sr. Potter, y la Srta. Granger, ¿me los permite?

-Sería un placer- Mintió y tronando los dedos hizo que tanto Harry como Hermione se pararan y salieran del salón junto con la maestra de Gryffindor. Al cerrar la puerta, la mujer miró a ambos lados del pasillo y se agachó un poco susurrando secretamente a sus alumnos

-Chicos, esa mujer es la secretaria de Fudge, al parecer alguien ha traicionado a la escuela o a la orden del fénix, ya que él se ha enterado que tú eres Jane Ciani, y no va parar hasta tenerte, te debes cuidar muchísimo de esa mujer, y procura hablar lo menos posible con ella ¿bien?

-Sí profesora- Susurró Hermione bastante preocupada

-Harry, ahora menos debes separarte de Hermione, teniendo al enemigo dentro de la escuela será más difícil protegerla. La mitad de la orden la está cuidando, y Remus y Tonks estarán siempre cerca, ¿de acuerdo?

-No se preocupe, la cuidaré con mi vida- Juró Harry y McGonagall más tranquila sonri

-Regresen a la clase- Ordenó y ambos entraron, al hacerlo miraron como Florentina calló de dar clase y los observó con malicia

-Que bien que han regresado, Potter, _Granger_- Habló dándole un énfasis de sospecha al apellido de la heredera, pero luego continuó normal- Según escuché _Granger_, usted posee un giratiempo, ¿no es verdad?

-Lo es- Respondió altiva y agudizando la mirada, con la que Florentina no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás, cosa que no entendió Hermione

-Que bien, eso nos ayudará con la clase de hoy. Sr. Potter, siéntese, usted no _Granger_- Harry la miró con odio, y algo dudoso se sentó sin separar la vista de Hermione, ni dejar de apretar su varita- _Granger_, va a usar su giratiempo, con veinte vueltas, cuando yo le diga y…

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con DCAO?- Preguntó de golpe Harry, retando a la maestra que sonrió con autosuficiencia

-Eso, señor Potter, es algo que pienso responder de manera simple: es una demostración. Cuando _Granger_ ocupe su giratiempo, yo le aplicaré un hechizo, según me dicen es la mejor alumna en Hogwarts, por lo que podrá librarse fácilmente- Contestó y Harry volvió a tomar asiento rogando por que no fuera una trampa y Hermione supiera contrarrestar el hechizo- Puede comenzar _Granger_

Hermione la miró asustada, no estaba acostumbra a ocupar más de dos o tres vueltas con el giratiempo, veinte era una exageración, regresaría mínimo dieciséis años. Tomó el giratiempo y le dio una vuelta… dos, tres, cuatro… quince, dieciséis… veinte, y lo activó, una luz dorada la envolvió en una burbuja, y entonces Florentina la apuntó con su varita

-_¡Invertum Espacius!_- Gritó y Hermione la miró sorprendida, sabía contrarrestar el hechizo pero era muy tarde, y lo peor era que sabía para qué era el hechizo… la mandaría a otro lugar, y con seguridad al ministerio de magia. Pero la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Remus y Tonks atacaron.

-_¡Eximen!_- Gritó Tonks y el hechizo antes realizado estalló, por lo que Hermione cayó al suelo, Harry corrió hacia ella con el corazón destrozado de dolor, la miró y revisó, solo había perdido el conocimiento –"_Maldita sea, debí cuidarla, ¿Por qué no lo hice?_"- Se reprochó mentalmente.

-_¡Diffindo!_- Conjuró Remus y la túnica de Florentina se cortó, rasgándole también la piel, ella se dobló de dolor pero aun así lanzó otro ataque

-_¡Hunsefriju!_- De inmediato Tonks cayó al suelo congelada, Remus trató de ayudarla pero se detuvo al ver que Florentina trataba de escapar.

-_¡__Tarantallegra!__- __La maestra no pudo evitar el ponerse a bailar como loca, enojada apuntó a Lupin_

_-__¡Triskipitiris!__-Antes de que el auror comenzara a levitar en el aire, Harry lanzó un __Protejo__ y el hechizó resbaló sin dar en su objetivo_

_-__¡__Volate ascenderme!_- Hechizó Harry y la mujer salió disparada hacia el techo, chocando con él y cayendo fuertemente al piso.

Por fin todo terminó, Harry abrazó a Hermione, y Remus hizo un _Finite Incantetem_, y Tonks volvió a la normalidad, sin embargo, el giratiempo siguió corriendo, pero estaba roto, con la explosión el reloj de arena se había quebrado, y arena mágica salía de allí, sin que Harry se diera cuenta, un error fatal. Al poco tiempo una nueva explosión vino, lo primero que hizo Potter fue abrazar lo más que pudo a Hermione contra él, para protegerla, y aventar el giratiempo, pero era muy tarde.

La luz dorada dio con todo el en salón, y todos se segaron unos momentos, Remus por alguna razón sintió su corazón acelerarse como jamás, y gritando _Noxto_ la luz se extinguió, quedando una escena que el licántropo jamás olvidaría. Justo frente a él, estaban las últimas dos personas que creyó nunca volver a ver… pero ahí estaban. Cayó de rodillas, escuchando el grito ahogado de Tonks. Harry al escucharlo sacó su cara del cabello de Hermione y miró a la auror que estaba muy pálida, nervioso y curioso por aquello dirigió su mirada hacia donde había aventado el giratiempo, y el corazón se le detuvo.

Eran Sirius Black, y James Potter.

Con dieciséis años menos estaban arrodillados y confundidos, mirando todo a su alrededor.

-¡Eres un pelmazo Padfoot! ¿A dónde demonios nos trajiste?- Exclamó el que Harry reconoció como su padre, y lágrimas invadieron sus ojos

-¡No me lo digas a mí, Prongs! ¡Debe de ser culpa de Snape y sus estúpidas venganzas! Creo que debemos dejar de molestarlo, es muy hábil con los hechizos- Se excusó Sirius Black, con los ojos azules llenos de vida aun, y su rostro sin una sola seña de Azkaban

-¡Si claro! Jamás dejaré de molestar a Snape- Respondió James mirando todo, hasta encontrarse con los dorados ojos de Remus- ¡¿Moony?!

El castaño auror negó frenético la cabeza y corrió hacia ellos, abrazándolos como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-¿Moony? ¿Pero qué… qué está pasando? ¿Qué te pasó? Parece como si tuvieras otros diez años encima- Aventuró Sirius devolviendo el abrazo, pero comenzó a sentir miedo de la situación- ¡Moony contesta!

-Ustedes… ustedes están…- Balbuceaba Remus con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas- Ustedes estaban… muertos… yo… Harry… Azkaban… Voldemort…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué le pasó a Harry, Moony?!!-Saltó James tomándolo por los hombros y agitándolo desesperado

-¿Harry?- Se escuchó el susurro femenino detrás del trío que hacía te protagonista en ese momento, y los tres dirigieron sus ojos hacia donde habían nombrado a Harry. Hermione había despertado, y comenzaba a recordar todo lo que había pasado, pero al ver a su amigo que estaba en shock y con los ojos rojos no pudo evitar una tristeza infinita en ella

-Hermione- Susurró él aun sin verla, no separaba la vista de su padre

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… todo estará bien- Tranquilizó mirándola y sonriéndole cansinamente, Hermione lo abrazó sin saber por qué, lo único que tenía en mente ahora era consolar a su amigo.

Mientras James se había ido hacia atrás, cayendo en el suelo, sin poderlo creer, ¡era imposible! El último recuerdo que tenía sobre Harry era verlo bebito jugando con sus cubos de peluche en la alfombra… ¡era un bebé!, y al que tenía enfrente era a un adolescente de seguramente más de quince años. Pero algo en su interior le gritaba que ese era su hijo. Sintió una punzada en su mano izquierda, volteó y la miró cortada por lo que parecían restos de un giratiempo, y entendió todo. Moony había dicho "ustedes estaban muertos" y lo más seguro era que eso fuera verídico, y debido a ese giratiempo estaban ahí.

-¡¡Por Merlín!!- Gritó llevándose las manos a la cara.

¿Qué pasó después? Nadie lo entendió, James salió corriendo en busca de la oficina del director de Hogwarts, Sirius se había quedado con Remus, y Harry no había querido levantar la mirada hacia su padrino, solo se refugiaba desesperadamente en el abrazo de Hermione.

**

* * *

**

**_Notas:_**

****

**_H_**_ola!!, seguramente me van a matar por dejarla ahí jajajaja pero no me importa!!. El capítulo no fue tan largo, pero di varios detalles de nuevo sobre la profecía, espero los hayan encontrado. Les aviso que todos los hechizos que utilicé en el pequeño conflicto entre Florentina y los aurores, son verídicos, excepto el primero. Y bueno, pasando a temas más importantes**: ¡AQUÍ TENEMOS AL GANADOR DE LA PREGUNTA DE CAPI PASADO!!!!: ROHERMIONE!!!! FELICIDADES!! **Ahora podrás pedirme la escena que desees para el próximo capítulo, muchas gracias por dejar tu review, más abajo te contesto bien. Y para los que no adivinaron ¡no entiendo como! Les di varias pistas, ¡no podía ser el hijo de Harry! NO, por que yo especifiqué que esas personas REGRESARÍAN no aparecerían por primera vez, pero bueno, nuevamente felicidades ROHERMIONE, y para los demás tengo una nueva pregunta:_

**_¿Si Voldemort quiere utilizar a Hermione para renacer, a qué mortífago ocupará para que Jane Ciani quede embarazada?_**

****

_Es lógico que a Voldemort poco le interese eso, pero ya verán que giros le da a la historia, el primero que conteste correctamente me podrá pedir la escena que quiera, ya saben._

_Pasando a otro tema, Draco hoy le dijo a Hermione que le recordaba a una amiga de la infancia, ¿será verdad? ¡Ya lo verán!, eso también tiene mucho que ver con todo._

_Otra cosa que les quería comentar –para aquellos que no leyeron los libros en ingles- (no es que yo los haya leído en ese idioma, soy pésima en el ingles, pero estoy acostumbrada) aclaro a los que no sepan –aun que puede ser obvio- que Prongs es James, Padfoot es Sirius, y Moony es Remus. _

_Ahora, tal y como dije aquí está la explicación del **CHIZPURFLE:**_

**C**lasificación del **MM: XX**

**L**os **chizpurfles** son pequeños parásitos de medio centímetro de altose parecen a los cangrejos y poseen unos colmillos considerables**. L**a magia los atraey pueden infestar el pelaje y plumaje de criaturas como los crups y los augureys**. T**ambién pueden entrar en las viviendas de los magos y atacar objetos mágicoscomo las varitaslas roen hasta la médula en busca de su fuente de poder mágicoosi nose instalan en calderos sucios y se dan un festín con la poción residual**. A**unque los** chizpurfles **son fáciles de destruir con cualquiera de la gama de pociones patentadas que hay en el mercadolas infestaciones graves pueden requerir una visita de la** S**ubdivisión dePlagas del** D**epartamento de** R**egulación y **C**ontrol de las** C**riaturas** M**ágicasya que estos parásitoscuando están atiborrados de sustancias mágicasresultan muy difíciles de combatir

_La información la he sacado del libro de J. K. Rowling_ "Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos"_ por lo que se puede decir que es verdadera. A lo mismo que todos los hechizos que he conseguido después de una búsqueda por internet._

_Mientras ya no hay más, por lo que voy a la **contestación** a los **REVIEWS**:_

**_Mlo_******_Hola!! Que bueno que volviste a escribirme, mil gracias, pero lamento mucho que no hayas dado con la respuesta, sin embargo, solo por que tú lo dijiste en el próximo capítulo ya habrá muchísimo HHr, ya lo verás, por ahora bien sabes que solo ha sido la entrada de la historia, y ya que ha tomado forma solo le voy a dar un moldeado mejor, así que espera mucho romanticismo entre nuestra pareja preferida!!!! Y tranquila, me tardé un poco en subir pero aquí ando de nuevo, trataré de no volverlo a hacer xD, mil gracias y Besos!!!_

**_Monik_******_¿Qué onda? Espero que estés muy bien, y muchísimas gracias por el review, me agrada que aun te guste. Sí, la verdad es que es muy triste el futuro de Hermione, pero hoy di un detalle en la historia que hará que eso cambie –tal vez no lo notaste- pero ya lo verás. Por otra parte el comportamiento de Draco con Hermione… aun no he aclarado si será amor eh!!, y hoy viste, todos los esfuerzos de Harry para no besarla, ¡pobre! Pero ya pronto _;)_ lo prometo. Ojalá aun te guste, mucha suerte y gracias por el review_

****

**_Ayda_****_ merodeadora: _**_Hola!!! Me tardé un poquititito más en actualizar, pero aquí ando nuevamente, muchas gracias por el review, espero te siga gustando por que si no me voy a sentir muy mal y voy a dejar de escribir y jamás volveré a la página de fanfiction y… bueno, no tanto así jajaja, pero si me pondría triste, así que ESPERO aun te guste ¿sale? Lamento mucho decirte que no fueron Lily y James los que regresaron, solo James, pero va a haber muchas menciones y flash back sobre LxJ, ya lo verás. Nos vemos pronto y muchos besos, cuídate!!_

**_Dannapotter_******_Hola!!! Vaya! No me la creo, ¿tanto te gusta mi fic? Eso me hace muy fliz, tanto que casi lloro (que exagerada soy, pero sí me hace increíblemente feliz), he tratado de que no derrame demasiad miel entre la pareja protagonista, pero aun así darle sentimiento, me da gusto ver que sí ha funcionado. Y claro que NO me molesta tener a una lectora siempre, me fascina la ida, muchísisisimas gracias!!!, te cuidas un chorro, muchos besos y abrazos, que te la pases muy bien!!_

**_Antonietta_******_Jejeje__, que bueno que mi fic reemplace el favorito que se te ha terminado, me siento muy alagada con eso. Pero cuidado… que no he mencionado que a Draco le gusta Hermione (a quien engaño? Si todos sabemos que sí jajajaja) y sí, yo también me reí con la idea de la manzana, que ni sé de donde salió pero bueno, no te preocupes seguiré la historia, solo espero te siga gustando, nos vemos pronto (eso espero), y muchas gracias por el review _;)_, nos vemos!!_

**_Onang_****_ Radcliffe: _**_Hola!!, ¿cómo andas? Espero que muy bien, me encanta que te haya gustado el fic, sobre todo la parte de Artimancia, por que me costó algo de trabajo, y sí, es fatal que actualice tan rápido, pero es inevitable, espero solo tres o cuatro días que son los típicos en los que te dejan review, y luego actualizo. Ojalá te vaya muy bien, suerte, y grax por el review!!!! _

**_KriS_******_Jajaja__, Hola!!, veo que te ha dejado un poquito sorprendida el que haya actualizado tan rápido xD, espero no te haya pasado nada malo jaja, y estoy contigo!! HHr4EVER!!!, y bueno, con respecto a la profecía ya te irás enterando no te preocupes. Ahora el Lime es lo que se puede decir una pincelada de sexo dentro del fic, pero es muy poco. Y el Lemon es el sexo explícito dentro del fic. Espero hayas entendido, te cuidas muchísimo, besos!!!_

**_ROHERMIONE: ¡Mi ganador!! Muchas gracias por dejarme review!, y también por haberte aventurado para ver si sí le dabas, y dio la casualidad que sí, era muy obvio (según yo xD) pero solo tú le has dado, así que muchas gracias, puedes pedirme la escena que desees ¿vale? Esperaré ansiosa tu review para agregar la escena, entonces espero vernos pronto. Te cuidas mucho (Arriba el HHr!!!), besos bye!!_**

****

**_Gaya Lunae: _**_Hola!! ¿Cómo andas? Ruego por que estés muy bien y te la estés pasando bien, me he tardado un poco más en subir de nuevo, pero aquí estoy, de nuevo en marcha con otro capi, (que espero te guste_;)_) Y bueno, tengo la mala costumbre de dejar incompletos los fics, pero con este haré una excepción por que veo que de verdad está gustando, así que lo más probable es que deje por un momento los otros que tengo para centrarme en este. Y sí!! Harry se las está viendo negras para controlarse frente a Hermione, aviso que como estos cuatro capítulos han sido la introducción no se ha visto todo lo que va a hacer Harry para conquistarla, pero ahora verás que con James y Sirius presentes, la cosa se va a poner muy caliente y sobretodo romántica (¡¡¡HHr!!!). Por supuesto que no iba a dejar que se llevaran de Hogwarts a Herm, si no ¡imagínate!, no, no, no mejor que se quede ahí junto a Harry xD, y Tonks la defendió muy bien, no sé por que me parece una buena persona para que le de consejos a Hermione, hay que aceptar que le falta una joven para ese tipo de cosas, por que está rodeada de puros hombres (y guapos, quien fuera ella!!!), por eso la puse a defenderla. Y con respecto a Draco y Hermione ¡ejem!, bueno hoy de nuevo la trato "bien" –si se le puede decir así- y no solo eso, si no que también le dijo que le recordaba a una amiga de la infancia, ¿será Jane Ciani? Ya lo verás!!!. Me da gusto ver que la clase Adivinación/Artimancia haya dado tan buena impresión, razón –entre otras- por la que volví a juntar las clases, pero principalmente es para que luego tengan armas en los siguientes capis –ya verás de que hablo- y ¿qué opinas sobre Gregory Krowen? Traté de hacerlo ver muy alivianado, espero que haya dado resultado, y Trelawney anda con muchos milagros, por que sus profecías se pueden llegar a cumplir –no digo que se cumplan de pies a cabeza- ya se verá. Luego la profecía de Hermione Jane Ciani (ja que bien suena) veo que aun no logran descifrarla –algo muy obvio pues aun no doy detalles relevantes- pero más o menos en unos cuatro capis lograrán descubrirla, los muy astutos antes seguramente, y respondo a algo, el hijo de Hermione vencerá a Harry –sí- y no lo matará –de nuevo sí- Estás en lo correcto, pero aun te falta averiguar cómo xD, es un avance!!, y también tendrán un hijo pronto –no, no diré cuando jajaja-. Y lo lamento muchísimo, adivinaste que era o sus padres o Sirius, pero por un review te ganó ROHERMIONE, lo siento, a ver si averiguas la nueva pregunta, quien sabe, pero como lograste ver que Harry siempre necesita de una figura paterna, -algo que muchos no tomaron en cuenta- te voy a decir que –solo una- pídeme una escena –no le digas a nadie xD- puedes hacerlo, así que esperaré ansiosa tu review con lo que tu quieras ¿sale? Pero no te preocupes, Harry aun que haya regresado James y Sirius NO descuidará a Hermione, ¡jamás!, lo juro. Y sí, la manzana estuvo muy cómica, pobre Harry se quedó con las ganas de besarla. Y tienes toda la razón, Hermione no ha comido mucho, -casi nadie lo notó- pero tiene que ver con todo, será divertido después. Y para que se forme la pareja HHr –formalmente- va a pasar un poquito, pero no mucho. Mil gracias por tu review!!!, uno de los más largos –y yo encantada de recibirlo y contestarlo eh!- nunca me aburro de tus locuras, como dices. Te cuidas muchísimo, espero tu review –ya sabes- Lo traté de hacer más o menos del mismo tamaño, ya me dirás, nuevamente gracias. Muxos Besos!!!_

**_Kania_******_Hola!!! Espero te la estés pasando muy bien, mil gracias por tu review, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste tanto la historia, estoy eternamente agradecida, actualicé lo más rápido que pude, espero te guste el capi!!. Te cuidas mucho, besos!!_

**_Sophy_******_¿Qué onda? Muchas gracias por el review!!, actualicé y ya has visto que son Sirius y James los que han regresado a la vida de Harry. Espero te haya gustado, también me dio gusto que te gustara como Harry se enteró sobre que Herm es la última de los Ciani xD, ojalá aun te guste, te cuidas, abrazos desde acá!!_

**_Pipu_****_-Radcliffe: _**_Ahh__! Me halagas!, Gracias!!, que bueno que el fic no te deje de interesar, me hace inmensamente feliz!!!, no sabes cuanto. Y a tus preguntas: Tanto la profesora Sinistra como el profesor Flitwick son del departamento de Astronomía, lo mencionan en el segundo libro Harry Potter y La Cámara Secreta. Mientras que el profesor/ra de Hermione en Artimancia jamás ha mencionado su nombre o si quiera si es hombre o mujer, es por eso que lo he inventado. De hecho traté de investigarlo pero fue en vano. Espero haya resuelto tu duda, -si no dímelo y la aclaro mejor-. Y bueno, gracias por tus fieles palabras, jajaja, las he tomado en cuenta. Mil gracias, nos vemos pronto, besos!!_

**_Earathien_******_Hola!, me alegra ver que aun siguen viniendo nuevos lectores, y aun mejor ¡que mi fic los enganche!!, me da mucha felicidad!! xD, y no tienes idea de lo agradecida por recomendarlo, estoy halagada. En cuanto a la pregunta del capi pasado, eran Sirius y James, pero el hijo de Harry ya no tardará, y Hermione se adentrará más a su vida, ya lo verás, gracias por intentar adivinar. GRACIAS, muchos besos y abrazos, -actualicé lo más rápido que pude- así que nos vemos!!!_

**_Chiaki_****_-Nogoya: _**_Hola!!, gracias por el review!, voy a leer tu historia, Ser Yo, estoy segura de que me encantará, mil gracias por las felicitaciones y no te preocupes por no haberme dejado review en el primer capi, lo dejaste aquí que es lo que importa, traté de subir pronto, ojalá aun te guste, muchos besos, y de nuevo gracias!!!_

**_S. Lily Potter: _**_Hola!, no te preocupes si llegó tarde el review, el detalle es lo que importa, te respondo por los dos que me dejaste (gracias me hiciste muy feliz), y sí, Trelawney le dio una buena vuelta al fic, ¡otro Potter pronto! ¿prefieres que sea niña o niño? Jajaja, la verdad es que no lo he pensado pero ya veré. Genial que te haya parecido cómico, lástima que estaba en una biblioteca!!, pobre yo no me hubiera podido aguantar las ganas de reír, -sobre todo con lo escandalosa que soy xD- Y bueno, adivinaste con una persona, Sirius, pero él regresó junto con James, -me hiciste ver mi error gramático cuando puse una persona en el fic y luego en als notas puse 2, lo siento- Pero alguien más te gano, estuviste muy cerca, ojalá intentes con la nueva pregunta (dejaré una cada capi), y así me pides la escena que quieras ¿sale? Te diste cuenta del detalle de que las personas en cuestión REGRESARÍAN y no aparecerían –algo que casi nadie lo notó- así que felicidades, no te puedo dar la escena –aun que si quieres que pase algo puedes decírmelo, aun que no sería una escena completa- lo siento, pero espero te guste aun el fic. En cuanto a la manzana, sí, fue cómica, y tal vez romántica, no te digo loca solo por que yo estoy PEOR de loca jajaja, pero bueno en lo de la "relación" entre Remus y Tonks, tiene su por qué, la verdad es que no pienso hacerla formal o aclararla, pero tengo que aclararte algo, Remus tiene 32 años a lo mucho, se ve muy acabado por ser un licántropo y además por el dolor de perder a sus mejores amigos, pero el solo le lleva 10 años a Tonks, no estoy diciendo que acaben juntos o algo así, solo era un detalle, pero esa escena en la que Harry piensa que hay algo entre ellos tiene que ver con la historia, por lo que se aclarará TAL VEZ después, no te lo aseguro. Luego Malfoy, ese rubio parece que sí está interesado en Hermione, y no solo eso si no que le recuerda a una amiga de la infancia, la pregunta es, ¿será Jane Ciani a la que se refiere Draco? Ya lo verás, solo aclaro que él no sabe nada sobre que ella es la heredera, lo puse también para darle un tipo de conflicto a Harry, -que comenzará a verse próximamente- y claro que Harry se va a quedar al final con Hermione!!, en cuanto al DracoxGinny, la verdad es que no soy fan de la pareja, rara vez la pienso, además de que Ginny no ha salido mucho en la historia por algo, ya lo verás. Tienes toda la razón, el futuro de Harry y Hermione se opone demasiado, pero en realidad no, jajajaja xD estoy loca, ya lo verás!, muchas gracias por los 2 reviews, te cuidas mucho, besos y abrazos desde acá!!, bye!_

**_Mary_******_Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto :) actualicé lo más pronto que pude, ojalá aun sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu review, y que te la pases muy bien._

**_RoxyWatson: _**_Huolas__!!!, ¿__cómo andas? Espero que estés muy bien, me encanta que te haya gusta la última escena, y la frase de "Mujeres nunca sabes que esperar de ellas" también!!, la verdad es que esa frase la escuché de uno de mis amigos, y como me dio risa la agregué al fic xD, táchame de loca te lo permito jajaja, mil gracias por las felicidades, no tardé mucho en actualizar, tal vez un poquito más que antes, pero casi nada. Cien besos y abrazos desde acá!!, nos vemos!!_

**_Lilyem_******_Hola!, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, y arriba el HHr!!!!, me encanta encontrarme con fans de esta pareja, me hace sentirme acompañada xD!!, bueno le atinaste a la respuesta de la pregunta, pero te ganaron por tiempo, lo siento, ojalá participes en la nueva pregunta, creo que es más sencilla, espero que sí, continué pronto y espero te haya gustado!!!. Mil gracias por el review y mucha suerte!!! (P.D.: Te va a sonar loquísimo pero me encantó tu e-mail!! Jajaja, a mi siempre me cuesta trabajo pensar en uno nuevo)_

**_Blanca: _**_Gracias por quererme aun que esté loca!!! Eso me tranquiliza xD jajaja, y que bueno que te haya encantado el capítulo, solo te digo que TAL VEZ las predicciones de Trelawney pueden ser verdad, -no adelanto nada- Subí lo más rápido que pude, lo siento si me tardé, solo espero aun te guste, y mil gracias por el review, me has sacado una sonrisa enorme, mucha suerte, bye!!_

**_nethy_******_Hola Nethy, por fin actualizo, muchas gracias por tu review, y me encanta que te esté gustando el fic, en cuanto a Voldemort y sus mortífagos, ¡por fin estoy comenzando a moverlos!, por que era la introducción a todo, así que ya comenzará la aventura y el peligro de el Lord Oscuro contra Harry por Hermione!!!, muchas gracias por el review, cien besos, cuídate!!_

**_Anna Kyouyama: _**_Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el fic, mil gracias por el review, cuídate mucho y espero te vaya muy bien. Veo que te gusta Shaman King por tu nick, a mí también y Anna Kyôuyama la adoro!!_

**_Candy Granger: _**_Hola!!, que felicidad que te guste mi fic y que seas fan del HHr4EVER!!!, me encanta saberlo! Lo he continuado lo más rápido que pude, espero aun te guste, mil gracias por el review, que te la pases bien, y suerte!!!_

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_S_**


	5. Chap V

**_Si el pasado se olvidara_****…**

****

**C**apítulo** V-"T**odo **S**ucedió muy **R**ápido**"**

**_D_**_edicado a **Gaya Lunae **por su apoyo durante todo mi fic, mil gracias por el tiempo que me dedicas, no solo al leerme, si no también al escribirme, gracias._

**

* * *

**

-¡Dumbledor!- Gritó Tonks encontrando de golpe. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y James Potter la miraron con reproche, había interrumpido la explicación del director, el cual les decía todo lo acontecido sobre las profecías y sus respectivas respuestas- ¡No es tiempo de que me reclamen! ¡Fudge ha enviado a la armada mágica para llevarse a Hermione!- Atrás de ella aparecieron ambos jóvenes, Harry y Hermione, el primero evitando la mirada de su padrino y padre, a los cuales no había visto desde el salón de DCAO, ambos respiraban bastante agitados. Pero Albus no tardó en actuar y llamado a Fawkes mandó por la Orden del Fénix

-No la podemos llevar al cuartel, lo han rodeado- Informó Severus Snape entrando y asustando a todos menos al anciano- No podemos usar el medio _flu_, lo han bloqueado, y las escobas de repente perdieron su magia, además de que rodearon el bosque oscuro y todo Hogwarts, estamos atrapados

-Pero que pesimista Severus- Rió Dumbledor

-Están entrando por Hogsmade y vienen también por el lago- Otra persona más entró, e increíblemente era Draco Malfoy. Harry al verlo casi se le va encima, pero Remus lo detuvo

-¡Es de la Orden!- Gritó y Hermione se frenó pues casi lo había golpeado como en tercer año

-Buen derechazo, Ciani, pero esta vez no me lo merezco- Gruñó Draco, mientras la castaña lo miraba severamente. Estaba a punto de responderle con la más pura de las ironías pero un estruendo hizo estremecer a todo el castillo, y McGonagall entró con cara pálida

-¡Han entrado al castillo!- Exclamó y de inmediato todos los aurores que estaban dentro del castillo entraron al despacho

-¡No podemos aparecernos y desaparecernos, Albus, nos han acorralado!- Gritó Moody moviendo su ojo mágico en todas direcciones- Están entrando a las salas comunes, creemos que quieren usar a los alumnos como rehenes

-¡Crookshanks!- Se llevó las manos a la cara Hermione, bastante preocupada

-¡No es momento para que te preocupes por algo así!- Reclamó Moody

-¡él tiene la llave del jardín!- Un silencio invadió la habitación, que fue únicamente cortado por los pasos secos que daba Malfoy al caminar

-A veces creo que eres demasiado descuidada- Murmuró a regañadientes y abrió la puerta, el gato canela entró ronroneando y se echó a brazos de Draco- Cuando se te perdió por dos semanas no dijiste nada, si no lo hubiera encontrado ¿Qué hubiera pasado, eh Jane?

-¡Tú lo tenías!- Demandó Hermione apretando los puños y arrebatándole a Crookshanks

-¡Si quiera agradécemelo!

-¡Te dejé de agradecer las cosas hace mucho tiempo, Draco!- Prorrumpió y de nuevo hubo un silencio

-Veo que ya recuerdan que se conocían, ¡bravo!- Aplaudió con una sonrisa Albus, y todos lo miraron como si acabara de decir lo más estúpido del mundo… por que así era.

-No es momento. Hay que hacer algo antes de que lleguen aquí Fudge y su armada- Planeó Severus mientras buscaba con la mirada algo que fuera de ayuda, pero se sobresaltó al ver a dos hombres que habían permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo- ¡¿_Lobo_ y _antílope_?!

-¡Snivellus!- Saltó con cara de muerte James, mientras Sirius apretaba los dientes

-¡Es un perro y un ciervo! -Berreó al profesor de pociones que rió cínicamente- ¡No un maldito _lobo_ y un endemoniado _antílope_!

-¡Basta!- Ordenó McGonagall, una de las pocas personas que callaban a los merodeadores y a Snape- Por si no lo recuerdan tenemos a la salvadora del mundo aquí, y vienen tras ella, ¡hay que hacer algo!

-No podemos salir del castillo- Comenzó Tonks mientras agitaba nerviosa su varita

-¡Los despistaremos!- Declaró Remus- Nymphadora, hazte idéntica a Hermione- La auror asintió y se transformó- Ahora, esto es lo que haremos…

-¿Desde cuándo das las órdenes, Remus?-Prorrumpió enojado Snape

-Desde que Jane me eligió como capitán de la cuadrilla, Severus- Contestó el licántropo y el profesor de pociones calló de inmediato dirigiéndole una mirada fugaz a Hermione

-Continua Remus, no tenemos mucho tiempo- Apresuró McGonagall

-Bien, como decía. Ocuparemos la llave como un traslador. Moody, Draco, James, Severus y Harry, acompañarán a la verdadera Hermione hasta la mazmorra más profunda, ahí, Severus convierte en un traslador la llave, entonces será cuando Hermione la toque, serás transportada al jardín secreto, ni siquiera Lucius sabe dónde queda, James y Moody la acompañarán, después Draco enciérrala en la esfera mágica de cristal de hierro ¿entendido?

Harry asintió y se dirigió hacia Hermione, Draco mientras le quitó la llave a Crookshanks y Moody y James desenvainaban sus varitas. Harry pensó de soslayo que Remus lo había puesto con su padre por algo… pero no tenía muy claro qué era.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, Tonks, te harás pasar por Hermione y escaparás junto con Sirius y yo a dónde Hagrid, ahí nos atraparán pero de esa manera los distraeremos de la verdadera Jane ¿bien?

Nuevamente la mayoría asintió, y McGonagall se acercó a Dumbledor

-Albus y yo nos quedaremos aquí, tenemos que ver, después de todo, primero por nuestros estudiantes, así que cuidaremos de Hogwarts, mucha suerte- Deseó la mujer y todos salieron.

A partir de ese momento todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

James no dejaba de ver a su hijo, y recordar cómo había llegado a ese tiempo, después de una clara plática con Dumbledor, la cual le ayudó a comprender bastantes cosas.

**_Flash Back_**

****

_Corría lo más rápido que podía, estaba desesperado, ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? El último recuerdo que tenía era haber besado a su amada Lily, diciéndole que Harry tenía sus ojos, y después de eso… ya no lo tenía claro. Se detuvo jadeante frente a un par de gárgolas, y se puso a pensar en todas las contraseñas posibles e imposibles, pero para su sorpresa los colosos se movieron y en las escaleras apreció un hombre de barba larga y plateada, ojos azules como el cielo, cubiertos por unos anteojos de media luna, con una túnica de pequeños planetas. Albus Dumbledor._

_-Bienvenido James, te estaba esperando- Saludó con una cálida sonrisa, y el hombre frente a él abrió los ojos sorprendido_

_-¿…qué?_

_-Pasa- Invitó y se giró seguido por el antiguo merodeador, subieron las escaleras y entraron al despecho siempre acogedor del director. Se sentaron y Albus sacó su varita, y apuntando a una mesilla cercana, hizo flotar una charola donde dos tazas de té junto con dos rebanadas de limón reposaban, las dejó en su escritorio y sirvió de la tetera el humeante líquido_

_-Albus, siempre he agradecido su hospitalidad pero… ¿Qué está pasando?_

_-Tranquilo, bebe un poco, esta delicioso- Respondió el gran mago dándole un sorbo a su taza, los ojos castaños de Potter lo miraron con desesperación- Anda, si no bebes no te explicaré nada_

_-¡Albus!_

_-Por favor- Pidió serenamente y James tomó de un tirón el té completo- Gracias, pero si le hubieras puesto azúcar te sabría mejor_

_-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me diga?_

_-Bien, bien, comenzaré- Carraspeó un poco y luego miró a su antiguo alumno- No sabes cómo llegaste aquí ¿cierto?_

_-Cierto-Asintió James mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello_

_-Bueno, todo se debe, en realidad, a un pequeño accidente en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_

_-¿Dice que estoy aquí por un simple accidente?… ¡Me sacaron de mi época! Además de que han pasado por lo menos quince años_

_-Dieciséis para ser exactos- Corrigió el anciano bebiendo un poco de su té- No cabe duda que el té que hace Minerva es realmente exquisito- Suspiró con aire tranquilo- Oh pero me salgo del tema, como decía, a principio de este año le di a la Srta. Granger un giratiempos nuevamente, en un momento te respondo quién es ella. Lo que sucede es que necesitaba tenerte aquí junto con Sirius…_

_-¿Quiere decir que el "accidente" en DCAO fue preparado?_

_-Sinceramente yo esperaba traerte en un rato más, cuando las cosas ya estuvieran a punto de culminar, pero te has adelantado a mis planes, como siempre James- Rió con gentileza_

_-Albus… no te comprendo muy bien, pero es que acaso ¿esto no afecta al pasado y por consecuencia al futuro que en tu caso sería presente?_

_-Oh no- Negó. __Tomó su varita y apareció un par de caramelos de fresa, se metió uno a la boca y sonrió por la dulzura de la golosina- En realidad Sirius y tú… ham… ¡vaya que está rico este caramelo! Perdón, Sirius y tú son lo que vulgarmente se hace llamar "memorias de tiempo perdidas", algo así como los retratos que tienen "vida", son su aspecto y poseen su esencia, incluso la forma de ser y de sentir, pero no son los verdaderos_

_-¿Somos… cosas o copias?_

_-No James, pareces un niño pequeño acomodando mis palabras. Ustedes son los recuerdos de alguien muy cercano a ambos, lo más probable es que de Remus, él hace años dejó esas memorias en un pensadero que se rompió, (sigo insistiendo en que fue Moody en un accidente y no le ha querido decir, ja, ja), así se pierden las remembranzas y se crean seres como ustedes…_

**_End to the Flash Back…_**

****

-¡James despierta!- Gruñó Snape

-Por aquí- Susurró James y entraron a un pasadizo que Harry había visto alguna vez en el mapa del merodeador, pero no sabía a donde iba- Tranquilos, no es muy largo- Apaciguó el mayor de los Potter, caminaron largo rato y entraron por fin a las mazmorras, pero siguieron sin detenerse en alguna, a la mazmorra a la que se dirigían se encontraba aun más adentro de lo que pensaban. Harry miró a su padre y un escalofrío lo recorrió, trataba de evitar a toda costa la mirada de su progenitor, pero verlo tan cerca y escucharlo, hacía que sintiera intranquilidad. Su mano fue apretada cariñosamente, volteó y miró como Hermione le sonreía, sintió el calor subírsele a sus mejillas y le sonrió también.

-Falta menos- Informó James bajando una rampilla de piedra- Un Poco más y esteremos en la última de las mazmorras- Pero al salir del estrecho dos sombras los emboscaron

-¡Dementores!- Gritó James, todos sacaron sus varitas, pero los espíritus se duplicaron y los rodearon

-_¡Expecto Patronum!!!_- Gritaron todos menos Hermione, que no pudo hacer nada pues Harry la puso detrás de él con mucha velocidad. Dos ciervos y un vapor blanquizco salieron contra los dementores, y James se asombró al ver que Harry podía hacer el hechizo.

-¿Por qué hay dementores aquí? Solo era Fudge, y él dejó de manejarlos desde el quinto año- Pensó en voz alta Harry, pero Hermione lo tiró al suelo de un empujón, y una daga de oro se clavó donde antes estaba el joven. La castaña miró aterrada esa daga, ya la conocía, la había soñado con…

-¡Colagusano!- Gritó y Snape se puso delante de ella mientras hacía un _protejo_, Harry se paró y le dio las gracias mientras volvía a tomarla de la mano, escucharon como varias cosas se estrellaron en el escudo, y luego de unos momentos de silencio siguieron avanzando

-Nos está siguiendo esa rata- Murmuró Moody fijando su ojo mágico hacia su nuca, el niño que sobrevivió pasó a su amiga delante de él y miró de soslayo hacia a atrás. James trataba de unir todos los cabos y entender por qué demonios huían de su antiguo amigo Colagusano, -"_No puede ser que se haya pasado al lado oscuro… es imposible_"- Se dijo a si mismo James y negó con la cabeza, pero Snape sonrió con autosuficiencia

-Olvídalo _antílope_, esa rata te traicionó, de hecho es la causante de tu "muerte"- Rió y James se paralizó, pero Moody no permitió que detuviera a la escolta por lo que diciendo que pronto le explicaría siguieron avanzando.

Entre tanto Harry miraba su mano entrelazada con la de Hermione, no pudiendo creer, que apenas ase pocas horas se habían besado…

**_Flash Back_**

****

_-Harry sal_

_-No quiero_

_-¡Harry por favor!_

_-¡No!_

_Hermione y Harry discutían, separados por una puerta de caoba bastante vieja, que no dejaba pasar a la castaña, su amigo se había encerrado en el primer lugar que se le ocurrió, lo cual fue mala idea, ya que ahora tenía que escuchar a Mirtle la llorona._

_-Pareces un niño pequeño- Reprochó Hermione cruzándose de brazos_

_-¡Tú te encierras aquí todo el tiempo!- Se excusó Harry con la voz algo rota, Granger sintió un temblor en todo su cuerpo al escucharlo tan vulnerable… tan solo_

_-¡Harry déjame pasar!- Rogó pero esta vez no hubo contestación. Harta y desanimada se dejó caer sobre la pared de en frente a la puerta que rezaba "Baños Damas", y cerró los ojos triste._

_-¿Qué le hiciste?-Preguntó una vocecilla infantil en la que se notaba resentimiento, abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con Mirtle_

_-Nada_

_-¡No te creo!- Chilló y volvió a atravesar la pared hacia adentro, donde se encontraba Harry. Hermione estaba desesperada, sin mencionar que su corazón le estaba matando, se sentía tan mal tener a su mejor amigo tan cerca, pero no poderlo ayudar. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, y luego de un rato pudo escuchar un gemido desde el baño, no era la única que lloraba. Se paró y se apoyó en la puerta, inconsciente de que al otro lado, Harry hacía lo mismo. _

_El joven estaba destrozado, no entendía nada, su padre y padrino habían regresado, todo había sido demasiado rápido, no podía creerlo aun. Pero, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora que ya había logrado aceptar la muerte de ambos hombres? ¿Por qué no cuando lloraba todas las noches encerrado en la alacena del número 4 de Privet Drive? No era justo. Pero no podía ocultar un dejo de felicidad en él. Las cosas iban a cambiar, de sobremanera, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Acaso ellos solo estarían aquí por hoy, o una semana? Si se llegaban a ir de nuevo, no lo soportaría. _

_Y luego estaba Hermione, la cual pensaba en lo mismo que su amigo, pero con sus propios sentimientos. Estaba consciente de que Harry no podría controlarse si ellos se iban de nuevo, además de que en este momento debería de estar confundido de una manera increíble… y aun peor, no la dejaba acercarse._

_-Déjame ayudarte- Susurró, pero la delgada puerta no impidió que el sonido llegara a Harry_

_-No… no quiero- Contestó él, dudoso de que ella lo escuchara, pero así lo hizo. Hermione pegó su frente a la puerta y colocó una mano en ella._

_-Me está matando no ayudarte_

_-Tranquila, no debe importarte lo que me pase_

_-Te quiero demasiado para que no me importe_

_-Eres la mejor mentirosa que he conocido_

_-No puede ser. Por que lo que te digo es verdad_

_-No creo que me quieras más de lo que yo a ti_

_-Yo no apostaría a eso, Potter_

_-Te lo puedo asegurar_

_-¿Cómo?- Después de unos momentos de no recibir respuesta la joven abrió los ojos anhelante de encontrarse con los esmeraldas de su amigo, cosa que no sucedió, ya que su mejor amigo estaba destrozado, Hermione lo quería mucho, pero como solo un amigo- ¿Harry?_

_-¿Te importo mucho, Hermione?_

_-Demasiado_

_-¿Cuánto?_

_-No tengo palabras para medirlo_

_-Júramelo_

_-Lo juro_

_De nuevo silencio, la castaña no entendía por qué del interrogatorio de su amigo, pero había algo más que palabras en eso, sabía que Harry estaba plasmando un sentimiento diferente en aquellos vocablos, un sentimiento que no entendía._

_Pero… ¿Qué podía ella entender de sentimientos? Si lo que menos tenía claro eran los suyos, y es que, Harry se había vuelto tan dulce y comprensible con ella, era alguien que la ayudaba siempre, que nunca la dejaba sola, que siempre hacía que con su compañía por las noches se olvidara de sus pesadillas, era su mejor amigo. Es ahí donde había cometido el error. Aquella noche en que Harry se había desvelado mirándola, ella se había dado cuenta, y no pudo evitar preguntarse, si Harry algún día podría figurar como algo más que su amigo. Ahora por eso no se lo podía quitar de la mente. _

-_Vete, Hermione- Escuchó que le ordenó su amigo- No quiero verte ni escucharte, ¡¡vete!!_

_-Pero Harry_

_-¡¿Qué no escuchas Hermione?! ¡LARGATE! _

_Gritó el niño que vivió, y su amiga retrocedió unos pasos, completamente impresionada, ¿Por qué le había gritado de esa manera?… No lo sabía, pero algo se había roto dentro de ella. Y salió corriendo._

_Mientras, Harry comenzaba a golpear los lavabos de viejo y manchado mármol, lastimándose los nudillos, pero nada era comparado con el dolor de su corazón._

_A Hermione le importaba, sí. Se lo había jurado, también. Pero él la amaba, y ella solo le quería…_

_-¡Como un amigo! -Gritó desesperado y soltó lágrimas sin pensarlo- ¡¿Por qué solo a eso llego Hermione, por qué no soy más para ti?!_

_Y al otro lado de la puerta, Hermione se quedó congelada, lo había escuchado. ¿Cómo, si ella había corrido?, pues por que ahí no se mostraba el valor de una verdadera Gryffindor, y regresó con todo el coraje para enfrentarle, pero se había deshecho cuando lo escuchó… él la quería más que a una amiga. Mil pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, pero solo a uno le hizo caso, y volvió a correr, pero esta vez con un objetivo._

_Cuando volvió al baño de Mirtle jadeante gritó _¡Alohomora! _con voz quebrada y el baño se abrió. Harry estaba frente a ella, con el cejo fruncido y los puños cerrados de coraje_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó él, pero ella no respondió, si no que corrió hacia el y le metió una manzana verde a la boca, obligándolo a comer un bocado._

_-¡Aprovecharé que tienes tu enorme bocota ocupada, Potter! ¡Por que no pienso repetirlo! ¡Eres la persona más especial en mi vida! ¡Te quiero como a nadie! Y solo quiero decirte, que si me vuelves a alejar de ti, ¡nunca más te lo voy a perdonar!_

_Gritó y Harry tragó la manzana muy tarde para replicar, por que ya tenías los labios de Hermione acariciando los suyos. Mil descargas lo invadieron por completo, trescientas snitch revoloteaban en su estómago, sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina, y sus brazos solo atinaron a rodear a Hermione lo más fuerte que pudo, correspondiendo el beso con todo su corazón._

_Pero poco después a la castaña le cayó su raciocinio de nuevo, y comprendió lo que estaba haciendo: besando a su mejor amigo. Y es que, cuando había escuchado que ella le gustaba, un ardor había aparecido dentro de si, su corazón se había estrujado, y un arranque de mil sensaciones nuevas la llevó a besarlo… sin saber qué siente por él._

_Aturdida por todo se separó de él y se fugó lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Harry increíblemente confundido y con ganas de otro beso sabor a manzana. Él, sin poderlo evitar soltó un suspiro y por un momento olvido a su padre y a Sirius, por un momento olvidó la presencia de Mirtle que ahora comenzaba a llorar por ver aquella escena, por un momento olvidó… todo. Hasta que dando un brinco en su lugar se arrancó para ir tras ella, y volverla a sentir suya… a besarla de nuevo, confesándole todos sus sentimientos. Bajó escaleras y cruzó pasillos, pero justo cuando dobló la esquina y la pudo divisar, antes de gritar su nombre para que ella se percatara de su presencia llegó Tonks corriendo y gritando que tenían que ir ambos a la oficina de su director…_

**_End to the Flash Back_**

****

Harry tragó saliva… si hubiera salido antes, hubiera podido aclarar todo primeramente a que empezara todo esto, pero no, tenían que llegar Fudge y Voldemort justo en el momento en que estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero ahora se estaba acobardando, el sentir el calor de su mano junto a la suya, la seguridad que le aportaba, era demasiado, ella era demasiado… para él.

Llegaron a un portón de hierro negro, Snape lo abrió con una llave de igual material, aun que bastante vieja y oxidada, al entrar pudieron ver una habitación de piedra, era redonda con varias antorchas, ni una ventana o muestra de alguna otra aportación de luz. En el centro, había lo que parecía ser una aguja de hierro bastante gruesa, pero muy afilada de la punta, de un metro y medio a lo mucho.

Todos pasaron, conscientes aun de que Colagusano les seguía, pero no le dieron mucha importancia, se encaminaron al centro y Severus convirtió en un traslador la llave de oro que colocó flotando arriba de la aguja.

-Vamos Jane, tú y Moody junto con el antílope, toquen esto para que se vayan al jardín y…

-¡Oh no Severus! ¡No lo permitiré! _¡¡CRUCIATUS!!_- Lucius Malfoy saltó de la nada con la varita en mano, atacando directamente a Moody, que de la impresión no se pudo defender, cayendo al suelo convulsionándose de dolor. Draco se quedó paralizado, no creyó ver a su padre ahí.

-Lucius, que alegría verte de nuevo- Saludó fríamente Snape, mirando fijamente al padre de su alumno preferido- No creí verte por aqu

-Espero que sea de tu agrado la sorpresa, Severus, por que realmente me esforcé en entrar al castillo- Sonrió maléficamente el rubio mientras miraba de soslayo a Hermione- Veo que estás protegiendo a Jane Ciani, me parece completamente obvio después de…

-¡No divulgues mi vida, Lucius! Sabes que no lo soporto- Gruñó el profesor de pociones fijándose en que Moody por fin se había podido parar, James y Harry lo miraron con recelo

-Muy bien, Severus, solo te voy a decir que te apartes, he venido por mi futura esposa, y sinceramente me estorbas

-Olvídalo. No me voy a apartar, primero me matas. Jane, Moody, antílope ¿Qué esperan? ¡Ya lárguense!

-¡No!- Gritó el mortífago y atacó de nuevo. Esta vez Moody pudo defender bien, y James atacó con un _petrificus__ totalus_, pero su oponente lo evadió, sin embargo no vio el hechizo de Harry, que le dio de lleno en la cara, enfurecido Malfoy, saltó y apuntó a todos, Harry buscó con la mirada a Hermione, pero él al atacar se había alejado de ella demasiado –"_Idiota_"- Se reprendió mentalmente, sin embargo Snape corrió y se puso delante de ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, increíblemente.

-¡Estoy harto, Severus! ¡Quítate, estoy dispuesto a pasar sobre ti si es necesario!- Amenazó y Draco miró suplicante a su profesor, Snape no pudo descifrar si le decía que no se quitara para que no hirieran a Hermione, o que se quitara él para que no lo hirieran. Sin embargo tomó la decisión que le dijo su corazón

-Mátame entonces, Malfoy, que no pienso dejar que Jane muera

Todos le miraron sorprendidos (excepto Lucius), está bien que fuera un auror después de todo, pero sacrificarse por la chica que odió desde el primer momento en que vio, era demasiado, ahí había gato encerrado, una pieza les hacía falta para entender por qué Snape protegía con tanta pasión.

-Increíble Snape, lo que el amor le puede hacer a una persona- Susurró Lucius

-¡¿Qué?!- Explotó Harry dando un brinco, ¡¿Snape estaba enamorado de Hermione?!!!!!

-¡No seas idiota, Potter!- Gritó el profesor y Harry lo miró- ¡No estoy enamorado de Jane!- Confirmó frunciendo la boca, Lucius echó una risotada ácida y burlona, mientras volvía a señalar a su viejo amigo con su varita

-Te lo advierto Snape, quítate o te mato

-Mátame entonces

-No sabes lo que pierdes Severus, piénsalo mejor

-Sé lo que hago, Lucius o acaso no…

-_¡Avada Kadavra!!!!_- Interrumpió Lucius con la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables, un haz de luz verde salió directamente contra Snape que se puso frente a Hermione y la cubrió con su cuerpo, pero nadie esperó lo que sucedió.

Justamente, cinco segundos antes, la cabeza de Draco había trabajo más rápido que en toda su vida, si su profesor predilecto se quitaba… perdía a la mujer que amaba… y si no se quitaba… perdía al único hombre que consideró como un padre. No lo pensó nuevamente para lanzarse, y recibir así la maldición imperdonable… que le arrebató la vida.

-¡¡Draco!!- Gritó Snape y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inerte del rubio menor, mientras, su padre lo miraba con asco.

-Estúpido muchacho- Susurró pensando que seguramente su esposa no pensaría lo mismo… pero Narcisa era la que menos importaba ahora.

Harry no entendió nada, pero cuando vio a su profesor más frío y desgraciado del mundo, escurrírsele una lágrima sintió que el corazón se le comprimió. Corrió hacia Hermione y la tomó de la mano mientras se la daba a Moody y él tomaba a Snape y Draco, James los agarró y saltaron hacia la llave de oro, Hermione intentó agarrar a Harry, pero él se quedó por decisión propia.

Al desvanecerse todos, el niño que sobrevivió endureció su mirada hacia el mortífago que lo miraba molesto, y justo cuando Lucius intentaba agarrar la llave para ir detrás de Jane y todos, el traslador fue rodeado por una burbuja de cristal tan duro como el metal.

-No lo intentes Lucius, acabas de matar a tu propio hijo, y no veo tristeza o arrepentimiento en ti, mostrándome que eres capas de todo- Siseó con voz fría Harry, jamás había estado tan impresionado, además de enojado en su vida. Y mucho menos creyó que Draco Malfoy, el mismísimo que los molestó todo Hogwarts haya dado su vida, no solo por su profesor de pociones, si no también por Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta no haber sido el héroe por una vez en tu vida?- Se burló Lucius- ¡Pues acostúmbrate, Potter!! _¡Zicarudea!!_- Encantó y Harry se vio envuelto en cuerdas tan apretadas que creyó que iba a perder la circulación muy pronto- Ahora ya no me dentendrás, buscaré la manera de abrir esa burbuja e iré por Jane Ciani

-¡Cállate!

-Oh no, tú cállate Potter, estoy harto de ti. De no ser por tu maldita curiosidad yo pronto sería padre nuevamente, y Jane Ciani estaría arrodillada ante mí- Bufó y miró desesperado la esfera- ¡Pero tenías que mandarla al jardín ¿verdad?! ¡¿Cuál es tu afán por protegerla, Potter?!

-¡Que la amo!- Sinceró gritando con todas sus fuerzas

-¡¿Amor?! ¡Ja!, me das lástima niño, ¿de que te va a servir el amor? ¿Acaso el amor te da poder? ¡No!

-¡No tienes idea!- Exclamó Harry apretando los puños impotente- El amor es lo más sagrado Lucius, el amor hace poderoso a cualquiera

-Patrañas, ¿eso es lo que enseñan en Hogwarts? ¡Vaya! Con razón Draco resultó ser un marica que apoya a ese viejo estúpido

-¡No insultes a Dumbledor!- Harry estaba desesperado, trataba de que Lucius se dejara de concentrar en cómo demonios sacaría la llave de aquella esfera, si lo descubría, Hermione estaría en peligro inminente- ¿A ti te mandó Voldemort verdad? ¡Tú eres el desgraciado que pretende hacerse de Hermione para que renazca esa maldita serpiente!

-¿Qué no lo sabías? Oh… vaya, me pregunto qué otras cosas no sabes, Potter- Sonrió cínico el rubio mientras por fin quitaba su vista de la llave dorada- Sí, soy yo, el elegido para ser el padre de Voldemort y así comenzar la era de oscuridad total, recuerdo que se lo comenté a mi hijo, ahora entiendo por qué se reveló, aun que sinceramente no me afecta en nada…

**_Flash Back…_**

****

_-¡Así es, Draco! ¡Por fin! ¡Las semillas que cosechó la familia Malfoy durante años han dado fruto!- Exclamaba Lucius con una gran sonrisa, a su hijo que no entendía nada. Se encontraban en el despacho de Snape, Lucius había pedido permiso por medio de una carta a su viejo amigo, para ver a su hijo y darle una gran noticia_

_-¿Me puede decir a qué se refiere, padre?- Preguntó lo más amablemente posible, algo realmente increíble en él, pero su rostro no mostraba otra cosa que no fuera aburrición_

_-Nuestro señor, Lord Voldemort, como sabes, en el último encuentro con la Orden del Fénix quedó deshabilitado para tener un cuerpo material en este mundo…_

_-Por lo que te posesionó, lo sé, padre_

_-No me interrumpas Draco- Regañó su padre metiéndose la pipa a la boca y tomando un poco del humo- Como te decía. ¿Recuerdas a tu vieja amiga, Jane Ciani?_

_-¿Cómo no recordarla? -Murmuró el menor con algo de melancolía_

_-Pues da la casualidad, de que, increíblemente ¡Ella es la heredera del Poder!_

_-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó poniéndose de pie mientras miraba a su padre con terror- ¡No puede ser!_

_-¡No me levantes la voz!… siéntate. Ahora bien. Comenzamos a buscarla por todos los lugares posibles, entre todos los sangres-sucias, por suerte me libré de la tarea, pues cumplía como cuerpo para nuestro Lord- Draco bufó por lo bajo _

_-¿Entonces no la han encontrado?-Interrogó esperanzado, pero Lucius ri_

_-¡Todo lo contrario!, ¿recuerdas a tu estúpido profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?- Su hijo asintió- Ese pelmazo se enteró de que aquí se encontraba y quién era, después de algunos _cruciatus_ nos confesó la verdad para que lo dejáramos libre. Solo que el muy cobarde corrió hacia el ministerio, con lo que Fudge se enter_

_-Ahora entiendo…- Comprendió Draco- ¡Pero entonces eso significa que…! ¡Claro! ¡La mirada de Hermione. Potter siempre con ella. La llave en el cuello de Crookshanks!_

_-Veo con gusto que ya has unido cabos. Ahora sabemos que Hermione Granger es en realidad Jane Ciani- Sonrió con autosuficiencia el rubio para luego mirar a su hijo que estaba agarrado fuertemente de escritorio para no irse hacia atrás._

_-No… no puede ser_

_-¡Yo también me sorprendí! Tanto tiempo pensando que era una sangre-sucia para que en realidad fuera Jane. Si la hubiera visto antes la hubiera reconocido de inmediato, después de todo, su mirada es idéntica a la de su madre ¿recuerdas?, ella siempre podía intimidar a cualquiera, inclusive a mí. Hook Ciani afirmaba que era por eso que se había casado con esa mujer. Pero eso no es lo que importa… ¿Draco me sigues escuchando o qué?- Reclamó su padre, ya que el joven se había quedado congelado y solo pudo auricular pequeños monosílabos_

_-Eh… yo… s_

_-Bien. Como decía, ya que le hemos encontrado tenemos todo planeado, pero sacamos del cuartel al idiota de colagusano, le encargamos que raptara a Jane, pero por supuesto que no lo va a lograr, solo queríamos que se fuera para que en un momento dado no nos traicionara_

_-Inteligente con esa rata- Reconoció Draco recuperando su porte_

_-Así es. Y ahora lo mejor de todo. Es tu regalo Draco_

_-¿Mi… regalo, padre?_

_-Sí. Draco, tendrás un medio hermano- Su hijo esta vez no pudo agarrarse y se estrelló contra el piso_

_-¡¿Perdón?!_

_-¡Que tendrás un medio hermano!- Festejó Lucius alzando los brazos- ¡Así es Draco, Lord Voldemort me ha seleccionado para ser el padre que lo engendrará junto con Jane! ¡Lo tenemos todo preparado! ¡Las pócimas durante el embarazo y la sangre de nuestro Lord y el idiota de Potter pata hacerlo mucho más poderoso de lo que ya será! ¡Lo tendremos todo!_

**_End of the Flash Back_**

****

-Creo que ahora comprendo que el idiota de Draco se enamoró de Granger- Se burló jocosamente el hombre mientras Harry no lo podía creer, tenía la sensación de que Draco sí estaría enamorado de Hermione, pero ahora estaba completamente seguro, y aun sabiendo que el rubio estaba muerto, sintió ardores en su interior como si estuviera…

-Pero no te pongas celoso Potter- Le dijo con sorna Lucius- Después de todo, te hice un favor y ya eliminé a esa sabandija que se hacía llamar mi hijo, no era más que basura

-¡¿Cómo pudiste matar a tu propia sangre?!

-No fue gran cosa, si por lo menos hubiera sido alguien importante me rebosaría de haberlo matado, pero ni ese placer me dio

-¡Eres un infeliz!

-Lo sé- Respondió sin más y volvió a enfocar toda su atención al traslador.

Harry estaba estupefacto, muchas respuestas se le estaban viniendo a la mente, tal vez (aun que sonaba extraño) podría utilizar esa situación para enterarse de más, por que como había dicho Malfoy, aun había cosas que al parecer no sabía.

-Y dime Potter, ¿Qué se siente tener a papi cerca?- Chistó con burla nuevamente en sus palabras su enemigo- Por que ya me enteré. Al parecer James Potter y Sirius Black han regresado a la vida ¿no?

-No te interesa- Masculló evadiendo el tema

-¿Acaso no te alegra? Ya no serás un pobre huérfano al que todos le tienen lástima- Seguía sin apartar la mirada de la llave, con sus manos atrás y el rostro tranquilo, parecía como si supiera que no importaba cuento tiempo pasara, él conseguiría la respuesta a cómo abrir la esfera de cristal y poder viajar hacia donde Hermione, para así tenerla por fin- Lo que no entiendo es cómo regresaron, tú lo sabes, ¿verdad, Potter?

-Lo sé, pero no te lo voy a decir…

-Oh que pena, ¿sabes? En ese caso ya no me sirves, por lo que te voy a matar- Rió y tomó aire para soltar la maldición, cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe, e increíblemente, Ron Weasley entró corriendo, seguido de Tonks, Sirius y Remus

-_¡Inmovilus!!!_- Hechizó el pelirrojo y el mortífago cayó paralizado al suelo

-¡¿Ron?!- Preguntó Harry impresionado

-No es justo, esta vez me dejaron fuera de la acción- Reclamó su mejor amigo mientras sonreía y deshacía los amarrado de las cuerdas, Potter al sentirse libre miró como las sogas habían dejado marcada su piel- ¿Dónde esta Hermione y los demás?

-Se fueron al jardín, hay que alcanzarlos y…

-Tranquilo, saquemos la llave e iremos de inmediato- Serenó Remus caminando hacia el traslador y haciendo un conjuro la esfera se abrió, pudiendo tomar la llave, justo entonces, Colagusano apareció, recordando a Harry de su presencia

-¡No la tomarán, Jane Ciani, será mía!!- Gritó, pero Tonks lo detuvo con un simple conjuro, lo miró con asco y se acercó a Lupin, mientras Sirius observaba a su antiguo amigo lloriqueando paralizado en el suelo

-¿Por qué…?

-Luego te explicamos, Sirius, ahora corre, tenemos que llegar con Hermione- Ordenó Nymphadora y jaló a Black, mientras Harry se encaminaba hacia la llave

-Esperen, ¿Por qué está aquí, Voldemort y no solo Fudge?- Preguntó curioso como siempre el menor de los Potter, Remus soltó un suspiro

-Lo tenían todo planeado, pensaron que si huíamos de Fudge, en la distracción podrían habernos quitado a Hermione, pero no les funcion

-Ya veo- Susurró Harry, colocándose junto a Tonks, y lo más alejadamente posible de Sirius, tocaron el traslador y un gancho invisible los tomó, tirándolos hacia el jardín de los antiguos pequeños Ciani.

Pero al llegar, nada estaba como Harry esperaba.

-No puede ser, Snivellus- Susurró James- ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!

-¡SE ACABA DE AHOGAR NUESTRA ÚLTIMA SALVACI"N!- Gritó Snape

-¡HAY QUE IR POR ELLA!

-¡NO PODREMOS REGRESAR SI ENTRAMOS!-Chillaban ambos con furia, justo frente a un agujero en el suelo, que dejaba reflejar lo que parecía ser agua en el interior. Se detuvo la pelea al verlos llegar, James palideció al ver a su hijo y Snape aclaró con voz dura y fría.

-El jardín tenía una maldición… ningún Ciani podía tocarlo… o si no caerían en el pozo mágico del tiempo.

Tonks ahogó un grito y Harry entendió entonces que era algo realmente malo.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- Fue lo único que pudo preguntar

-Se ahogó, Harry… y no podemos entrar por ella, por que una vez que entras ahí… jamás sales- Explicó su padre por fin teniendo un contacto visual que ninguno destruyó, pero Harry no pensaba en los ojos avellana de su padre, si no en su amada Hermione, que ahora mismo debería de estar… ¿muerta?

-¡No puede ser!- Lamentó Ron llevándose las manos a la cara. Pero en cambio Harry no pensó en lo que había perdido… si no en lo que, si se daba prisa, aun tendría tiempo de recuperar. Y en un movimiento que nadie esperó, corrió hacia el hueco del piso y se aventó, escuchando el grito de la mayoría que le decía que se detuviese, pero era demasiado tarde.

Mientras, la castaña estaba que rebosaba de felicidad. Sentía que flotaba y aun así algo la jalaba hacia las profundidades peligrosas y oscuras, más no entendía de dónde nacía aquella tranquilidad y alegría, tal vez de que sabía que jamás volvería a salir de ahí, y así se alejaría de todo aquel ajetreado mundo, tanto muggle como mágico, y que "viviría" en paz por el resto de la eternidad. Pues ella bien sabía que ese líquido vaporoso era muy parecido al de los pensaderos, y le daría una vida prolongada sin necesidad de comida o aire. Una carcajada se vio en sus ojos, y sus labios se entreabrieron en una mueca parecida a la de una sonrisa. Estaría bien ahí adentro, lejos de Voldemort, del Ministro de magia, lejos de la escuela, de la profecía que se cargaba… en fin, lejos de todo.

Ahí fue cuando ya no le gustó la idea, pues en el término "todo", englobaba también a Harry. "_El Sr. Harry mejor amigo que besaste Potter_" se recordó mentalmente y la sonrisa se borró. Ahora él seguramente debía estarla lamentando fuera de este lugar, y seguramente, dentro de muy poco, continuaría con su vida y la olvidaría, tal vez hasta se enamoraría de una mujer, podría ser la hermana menor de Ron, o también (con mucha imaginación) Luna Lovegood, de cualquiera menos ella, y compartiría su vida con la afortunada, amándola toda la eternidad, mientras ella estaría ahí, sola, pudriéndose lentamente entre agua vaporosa, que ahora que lo pensaba, llegaba a darle un vacío muy extraño en su estómago. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y pensó en su vida desde el comienzo, y todo lo que había ocurrido.

Recordaba a su hermano mayor, White, que siempre la apoyó y cuidó. Él fue el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy, el cual, bien sabía, se la pasaba con ellos jugando, y no solo por su hermano, si no también por ella, la estimaba mucho…, pero un día se pelearon, seguramente por una tontería, y no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra, ahora le dolía mucho saberlo muerto, al igual que su hermano.

Recordaba a su padre, haciendo muecas de asco al verla, ¿Por qué? siempre se lo preguntó, pero la única respuesta que obtenía era uno o dos golpes por interrogarlo. Luego estaba su madre, resonaba siempre en su mente las palabras que le dijo justo antes de dejarla en el pórtico de los Granger, -"_Nunca olvides que, aun que jamás lo demostré, eres mi hija ante todo, la heredera de los Ciani, y una niña que algún día será toda una dama, la cual, estoy segura, llegara lejos en nombre de su familia. Suerte._" Le había acariciado la cabeza y luego se había retirado, no dejando que nadie la mirara a los ojos al pasar, tan déspota como siempre, pero con una suave cortina de melancolía en sus ojos. A partir de ahí todo había sido confuso, los Granger eran excelentes personas, muy amables y siempre cariñosos, ambos dentistas, tenían un consultorio cerca, y para no dejarla sola en las tardes la llevaban con ellos. Se enteró que su nueva madre, había perdido a su bebé en el parto, iba a ser una niña, por eso la había adoptado a ella, además de que era más que especial, como siempre le decían en las noches. Al cumplir los nueve años, Albus Dumbledor llamó a la puerta de la morada de los Granger, y les confesó lo de la profecía. A los once entró a Hogwarts, ella sabía todo sobre el mundo de la magia, pero decidió hacerse pasar por una sangre-sucia, solo para no levantar sospechas sobre su verdadero origen. Y después de eso, cinco memorables años llenos de aventura con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter, el niño que vivió; aguantando molestias de Draco Malfoy y ganando puntos para la casa de la valentía en Hogwarts, Gryffindor, a la cual orgullosamente pertenecía. Rememoraba el día en que todo este maldito embrollo había comenzado, aquel día en el cual había una tormenta de nieve, y a _El Profeta_ se le había ocurrido publicar su más glorioso artículo "Mortífagos retornan acechando a la Heredera del Poder", donde se veía su profecía.

Y el recuerdo más marcado de todos, y seguramente el más dulce, hasta se podía decir el más feliz: El beso entre ella y Harry.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, ¡Harry! ¡Él la quería!, pero ¿Qué sentía ella por él?… Eso era lo que menos importaba ahora. En ese momento debía de pensar en una maldita manera de salir de ahí, y regresar con él, por que, no iba a dejar que Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang o quien sea lo acompañara el resto de su vida. Ninguna de ellas, y repito, NINGUNA de ellas sabía como verdaderamente era Harry Potter, no el niño que vivió, no el futuro salvador del mundo, no el peor enemigo del Lord Oscuro, si no el verdadero Harry, ninguna lo trataría bien, ni lo escucharía o apoyaría, él necesitaba a alguien cariñosa, amable, que fuera fuerte para cuando él necesitara apoyarse en alguien, que le sonriera siempre, que no importara lo que sucediera, estuviera con él. Harry definitivamente la necesitaba. Aun que no sabía de qué manera, si como una amiga o como…

-_Jane Ciani_- Escuchó una voz siseante y burlona- _Ven aquí, ven_- Llamaba y Hermione se resistió al reconocer al ser que la aclamaba-_Vamos Jane, sabes que es tu destino ser madre del mago más poderoso del mundo, ¿y qué mejor mago que yo? Así que ven Jane, prometo que serás bien tratada_

-¡Olvídalo!- Grit

-_Yo sé que deseas poder, todos los Ciani siempre lo desearon, y también sé que no eres tan tonta como tus padres al negarse a unirse a mí, tú aceptarás, lo sé muy bien_

-No lo haré, lárgate

-_Oh no, Jane, no, si no cooperas tendré que verme en la necesidad de obligarte. Un pequeño Imperius y estarás a mis pies, lo sabes_

-No me doblegarás, Voldemort, primero muerta

-_¿Y quién dijo que lo usaría en ti? Todos saben que tienes mucha voluntad. Oh no, sé de alguien por el que te entregarías por completo sin pensarlo_

­-No te atrevas a hacerles nada a mis amigos, te lo advierto

-_No estas en condición de amenazarme Jane. Así que lo mejor será que vengas conmigo por las buenas, o de verdad utilizaré algunas maldiciones de mis favoritas_

-No Voldemort. Lárgate con tus mortífagos y búscate otra manera de regresar, por que de mí no vas a vivir

-_Eso lo veremos, pequeña, ya verás que muy pronto te tendré, y te entregaré a Lucius, él sabrá como tratarte, de esa manera regresaré y…_

-_¡Accio Solem Hermione!_ -Tanto Voldemort como Hermione se sorprendieron, era la voz de Harry, una luz plateada envolvió a la heredera y la jaló hacia donde se encontraba su amigo, el cual la tomó de la cintura al tenerla cerca y la abrazó contra él- _¡Birbulis!_- Cientos de burbujas salieron de la varita de Harry y al desaparecer ambos ya no estaban. Voldemort se enfureció pero no hizo nada, se acababa de dar cuenta que al parecer no había contado con algo en su plan, y como siempre era: Harry Potter.

-_¡Flamen Latigum!_- Invocó el niño que vivió y su varita se convirtió en un látigo que llameaba en verde, hechizo que había aprendido de un mortífago en el Ministerio, miró hacia abajo y sonrió cariñosamente, Hermione se había desmayado, más no se soltaba de él. Agitando el látigo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo lo que parecía ser el techo de aquel pozo, pero no lograba destruirlo. Aterrado llegó a pensar que tal vez y era verdad que jamás podría salir de ahí. Miró nuevamente a su amiga, se veía tan tranquila, no podía condenarla a tenerla ahí de por vida, tenía que sacarla, por lo menos ella saldría, si era necesario sacrificarse él, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Fuera de aquel horrible pozo, James y Severus estaban sentados en la fuente, mirando al piso del jardín, esperando que algo increíble sucediera.

-Están muertos, en este momento deben de estar ya ahogados y muertos

-¡Cállate Snivellus!- Chistó James llevándose las manos a la cara desesperado- ¡No tienes idea! ¡No tienes idea de lo que es para mí estar esperando a que MI hijo regrese con vida! ¡No lo sabes! ¡No sé que fue lo que ocurrió hace quince años! ¡Tampoco sé por qué regresé! ¡Lo único que tengo presente es algo: Hablar con Harry, darle el padre que nunca tuvo y ser felices! ¡Pero tú no lo puedes entender por que eres una sucia serpiente de mierda que cree ser el amo de mundo y no tiene corazón!- Se levantó y lo golpeó, Snape cayó a la podrida agua de la fuente, y se levantó regresando el golpe, tirándolo

-¡Tú eres el que no sabe NADA! No te atrevas a juzgarme idiota, aun que no lo creas yo sé lo que es tener casi a un hijo- Chilló con lágrimas en los ojos, y todos los presentes pensaron de inmediato en el fallecido Draco- Te prohíbo juzgarme

-No eres nadie para prohibirme algo- Gruñó Potter y se paró mirando fijamente al profesor de pociones

-Tal vez no lo sea Potter. Pero no me importa. El hecho de que tú hayas regresado quiere decir algo, algo que lo más probable tenga que ver con la derrota del Lord Oscuro, por lo que no te mataré justo ahora

-¡Solo inténtalo Snivellus!

-¡No me retes o lo haré!

-¡Hazlo si te atreves, entonces!- Ambos desenvainaron sus varitas y se apuntaron, cogieron aire para gritar el primer hechizo que se les viniera a la mente, pero justo en ese momento, un rayo de luz brotó de las lozas gastadas del suelo, rompiéndolas en el proceso, James y Snape miraron hacia la luz, esperando que fueran Harry y Hermione, y cuando el rayo se desvaneció dejando ver el hueco entre las lozas, nada pasó.

-¡¿Harry?!- Gritó James mirando desesperadamente hacia el lugar roto, una mano salió del agua y se apoyó para poder salir, todos los aurores corrieron hacia allí, y Harry salió tomando una bocanada de aire

-¡Potter ¿trae a Jane Ciani?! –Preguntó mirándolo con severidad Snape, Harry lo miró con odio

-Estoy bien, gracias, ¡y por supuesto que la traigo!- Respondió el joven jalando a una Hermione desmayada que venía recargada en su brazo izquierdo, Moody de inmediato lo ayudó a sacarla y recostarla en el piso, y cuando Harry logró salir del pozo jamás se esperó lo que vino.

Su padre lo estaba abrazando.

Mil sensaciones nuevas le llegaron. Se sintió increíblemente incómodo… pero a la vez protegido. Sintió como si una parte de él estallara de felicidad, y otra de tristeza. Sus ojos se abrieron de par a par y lágrimas se reflejaron ellos.

-Me metiste un buen susto, Harry

Escucharlo decir su nombre. Saber que se preocupó por él. Teniéndolo tan cerca. En toda su magnitud.

-Papá- Murmuró y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Está viva!- Anunció Moody después de revisar los signos vitales de Hermione

-Solo faltaba que no- Gruñó Snape y se agachó para colgarle la llave a la castaña- Al parecer, Potter- Habló refiriéndose a Harry y mirándolo a los ojos- No fue tan mala idea dejarte como su guardaespaldas, aun que por supuesto que hubiera preferido mil veces que Draco la cuidara y no t

-Es una lástima que no- Sonrió Harry y se sacó la capa cubriendo a Hermione con ella

-¿Cómo salieron, chico?- Preguntó Alastor con curiosidad

-La verdad- Comenzó Harry- No lo sé.

Miró a su amiga y sonrió. Lo que él sí sabía, y no pensaba decir a nadie era que cuando había jurado que se sacrificaría por ella, un poder los había envuelto, sacándolos de ahí. Tal vez era por la profecía de cada uno, o tal vez por que tenían mucha suerte, jamás lo sabría… o tal vez sí.

**

* * *

**

**_Notas: _**_Hola, me tardé un poco, ¡lo sé! Pero todo se debe a los exámenes que terminaron a penas ayer, y me puse lo más rápidamente posible a hacer este capítulo, que la verdad responde a muchísimas preguntas que seguramente debían tener, -claro que agregué otras cuantas xD- Pero el punto es que por fin actualicé, ahora, no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo un sueño ENORME!, así que vean cuanto me importan para sacrificar mis hermosas horas de sueño en ustedes!!! –que dramática soy- En fin, paso de rápido, conmemorando a **NUESTRO GANADOR DE LA PREGUNTA PASADA: ¡¡¡Blanca!!!** Mil gracias por tu review Blanca, te contesto más abajo ¿sale?. Ahora, para los que no ganaron, ahí va otra pregunta…_

**_¿¿¿¿Si Snape especificó que NO estaba enamorado de Hermione, entonces qué tiene que ver con ella y por qué Lucius le dijo que la protegía por amor?????_**

****

_Muy difícil lo sé!!, pero tiene mucho que ver con la trama –que espero aun les guste- Así que –creo- no tengo nada más que aclarar, por lo que me voy a la contestación a los **REVIEWS!!!**:_

**_Asahi_****_-Chan: _**_Hola, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar, espero te la estés pasando súper divertido, mil gracias por tu review, es muy lindo. En este capítulo metí mucha más acción que los anteriores, Harry y Hermione se besaron!!!, y no solo eso, si no que también ella ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos… pero algo ocurrirá. Supongo que sí fue una gran sorpresa eso de James y Sirius, la mayoría no se esperaba esto, pero no me pude resistir, además de que tienen que ver con la historia, por diferentes motivos –no puedo decir cuáles-. Ahora, no sé si fui muy clara en todo con respecto a James y Harry, fue muy leve lo que pudieron interactuar, pero en los próximos capítulos se va a ver muy marcado, ya lo verás. Lamento que no hayas ganado la pregunta, pero aun así creo que te llevaste otra sorpresa con que haya sido Lucius y no Draco, -como todos apostaban- En fin, nuevamente gracias, que bueno que te guste el fic y espero aun lo siga haciendo, te cuidas mucho, y hasta pronto!!!_

**_Amsgla_******_Hola, que bueno que te guste el fic, en cuanto a lo de Lily lo siento mucho por no haberla puesto de regreso, hay una razón para ello, recuerda que siempre en mi fic todo tiene un por qué, así que no desesperes, a lo mejor y saco una sorpresita por ahí. Mil gracias por decirme lo de las descripciones, intentaré mejorarlas lo más que pueda, de verdad, en pocos reviews me mandan lo que me hace falta del fic, y con esto no descuidaré las descripciones. Cuídate mucho y nuevamente gracias_

**_Nethy_******_Hola!!, mil gracias por lo de fenomenal, la verdad es que tenía miedo que no les agradara la idea sobre el giratiempos, pero al fin y al cabo es mi fic y puedo hacer con él lo que quiera, así que me trae mucha tranquilidad el que te haya gustado, lamentablemente tardé en subir (es la primera demora, comprendan) pero es por lo exámenes y esas cosas, así que tu review me ayudó mucho para seguirle en los ratitos que tenía libres, muchas gracias, besos!!_

**_Blanca: ¡Nuestra ganadora del concurso!!! Woe!, me impresionaste, no creí que nadie le atinara tan rápido a que era Lucius y no Draco –como todos afirmaban- Así que muchas gracias por el review, puedes dejarme la escena que desees que yo con gusto la escribiré en el próximo capítulo. Cuídate mucho, besos y abrazos!!_**

****

**_Ayda_****_ Merodeadora: _**_Hola!! ¡que bueno que te sigue gustando! De verdad, estaba muy intranquila por que no les agradara la idea de traer a James y a Sirius de regreso, que cuando vi todos sus reviews casi me muero de la emoción, mil gracias!!! Lamento muchísimo el retrazo, pero fue por exámenes, me meto mucho en ellos y casi no me sobra tiempo, paro ya volví a la carga!! Y ESTUVISTE A PUNTO de atinar a la respuesta, rayos, tu review llegó justo después del de Blanca, lo siento mucho, espero que si tratas de responder la nueva pregunta ganes!!, Besos y abrazos desde acá!! Y nuevamente gracias!!_

**_Dannapotter_******_hola!!!! Me alegra muchísimo que te vaya gustando aun el fic, y sobre todo las clases de Artimancia que fue en lo que más me llevé trabajo, y es verdad, ya no hay profesores como el que le tocó a Hermione, ojalá todos fuera así!!, lástima que siempre hay unos espantosos –sobre todo los de matemáticas xD- Y bueno wapa déjame te digo que estuviste muy cerca de ganar, sin embargo se te adelantaron, lo siento, pero me quedé aun así con la duda de ¿a qué Malfoy te referías? Por que hay dos!! xD, entonces a ver si luego me contestas. Ahora, te respondo que sí, James ya había tenido a Harry cuando regresa con el giratiempos, de hecho Harry tenía un año cuando todo ocurre, y regresa James de la edad en la que Voldemort lo mató. Espero te haya resuelto las dudas, si no con gusto lo solucionaré, mil gracias por el review, cuídate mucho, besos, bye!!_

**_RoxyWatson_******_Ah!!! Gracias por decirme que estoy loca, me alienta a seguir adelante jajajajajaja xD!!!, pero no te reclamo por que yo te lo permití, así que comenzaré a acostumbrarme a que me llames asía cuantas veces quieras, en fin, no sabes lo que me tranquiliza que te haya gustado lo del giratiempos, Sirius y James, por que realmente tenía miedo a que funcionara, pero soy feliz ahora que veo que sí les gusto, mil gracias por las felicitaciones y halagos!!!! Cuídate mucho!! Que te la pases muy bien!! Bye!!_

**_Kire_******_Hola!!!! Así es, HHr4EVER!!!!!, Que bien que te esté gustando, y no te preocupes por lo de la pregunta jajajaja, en este capi se vio mucho más HHr!!, y espero te haya gustado mucho!!!, mil gracias por el review! Lamento la demora, ya sabes, exámenes como los odio!!!!, pero ya salí y vuelvo a la carga!!!, gracias y cuídate, y besos!!_

**_Gaya Lunae: _**_Hola!!!!!!! ¿Qué onda? Orale con el review, está enorme!!! Y me encantó!!! Mil gracias, de verdad!!!!!!!!!! Ojalá te las estés pasando muy bien, yo por acá ando algo cansada por los exámenes pero sigo en pie y he vuelto a la carga con el fic –que por cierto estoy escribiendo otro que por supuesto es HHr, pero no sé si subirlo, ¿qué me dices?- Y bueno, comenzando a responder tooooodas tus preguntas, ahí va: Me encanta que te haya gustado lo del sueño de Ron, a mí también me dio mucha risa, y he de confesar que la idea original la saqué de mi mejor amiga, Victoria, por que es muy humorística y también es fan de HP, entonces de repente lo sacó, y como me reí mucho pues lo puse xD! En cuando a Crookshanks como ves sí es importante, por que carga la llave del jardín secreto y apenas hoy Harry se dio cuenta!!, y desapareció por que Draco lo estaba cuidando, que mono él ¿no? jajajaja. Que bueno que te haya gustado la clase de Artimancia/Adivinación, siguen siendo escenas muy complicadas para mí, aun que no lo parezca, me llevo un poco de tiempo en ellas, y el profesor me basé en mi prof de español que es muy parecido al de Artimancia, ¡como me gustaría que todos fueran así!!! Hasta hacen maravillas, mira que Ron poniendo atención en una clase!!!, eso no se ve todos los días!!, y sí, algunos se pasaran a Artimancia, lástima que no pude ponerlo en este capítulo por que quedaba muy fuera de lugar. Con lo de Draco tratando bien a Hermione, hoy se revela por qué, y es que está enamorado de ella, sin embargo muere por proteger a sus dos únicos seres queridos, que son Snape y Hermione. Lo del sueño de Hermione, sí, es una visión a lo que pasó hoy en el jardín secreto, y pareció ser que era la escena perfecta para un rapto dramático hacia Herm, pero por supuesto que nuestro guapísimo Harry evitó que se la llevara Voldemort, sin embargo no deben bajar guardia, por que como dices, Colagusano va tras ella, y aun que no lo parezca es muy importante. Ahora, dentro del pozo, Voldemort sí esperaba a Herm, pero solamente en esencia, no estaba manipulando el cuerpo de Lucius, si no que estaba como en una especia de espíritu para llevar acabo su plan, ¿Cuál?, ya lo verás. Y con eso de los ojos amarillos que si fueran los de Voldemort serían rojos, sinceramente, es que yo me los imagino amarillos xD, por eso los describí así, pero no te despistes tanto, que es solo Voldie._

_Y sí!!!, la escena que más me gustó fue la de Harry cuando deja ahí sola a Cho!!!, es genial. Mientras Draco solo se paseaba cerca del aula de encantamientos, por primera vez en mi fic es pura y mera casualidad, pero ayudó a Ron por un autoreflejo, ya que como has visto, él en realidad es bueno, no un mortífago o algo así, también se descubre que sí, Draco fue amigo de Jane Ciani en la infancia, ya que como ambos pertenecían a distinguidas familias se llegaron a conocer, y él a enamorarse de ella, también Hermione relata una pequeñísima parte de cómo era su relación con Draco en el capi, me dio gusto que te percataras que puse "Tan imposible como Harry se me declare" ya que con eso de todas las cartas para que se comprobara, ya que como es obvio, ¡¡¡Harry sí se le declarará a Hermione!!!, bueno, hoy indirectamente lo hizo, pero no tuvo tiempo de aclarar todo por que Herm se fue corriendo del baño._

_Con lo de la profesora de DCAO, sí, es una desgraciada, y –la verdad- es que no le escogí apellido, así que no puedo responder a tu pregunta xD!!!, y por supuesto que McGonagall siempre les va a advertir, después de todo, ella es una de las mejores profesoras de todo Hogwarts, sino que la mejor seguramente. Ya descubrí quién fue el traidor a la Orden, el antiguo profesor de DCAO, que muchos pasaron por alto y no hicieron caso. Hermione tiene un giratiempos por que Dumbledor se lo volvió a dar al incio de clases, argumentando que sería de ayuda –hoy se vio para qué-. Ahora, desmiento tu teoría de que veinte vueltas al giratiempo son veinte horas hacia atrás, ya que en el 3º libro Albus solo dice "con tres vueltas será suficiente" y ellos viajan casi un día hacia atrás, así que –en teoría- Me dio flojera hacer cálculos y puse que 20 vueltas eran 16 años –algo totalmente inverosímil- pero afirmo que una vuelta no equivale a una hora. Y la profesora de DCAO sí la quería mandar al Ministerio, CON FUDGE –a muchos se les está yendo eso, cuidado-. Y el pobrecito de Harry sí la pasa muy mal al sentirse culpable por lo de Hermione, asegurándose que si la hubiera protegido más, no hubiera pasado eso, y básicamente así es, pero Hermione no sufrió gran cosa, además de que regresaron James y Sirius, y por suerte Lupin y Tonks estaban muy cerca, ya que si no, la historia hubiera dado un giro enorme, adelantando tres capítulos por lo menos –no digo más- Y no te preocupes, el error de no darse cuenta que la arena estaba saliendo de giratiempos solo era referente al regreso de James y Sirius, no hay más detrás de ello. Ahora, ambos influirán de una manera muy drástica, hoy no se nota tanto, por que tenía que apresurar varias cosas, pero en realidad, ambos son parte muy importante del fic. Y he aclarado que ellos NO desaparecen del pasado, si no que en realidad son recuerdos de –específicamente- Lupin, pero no son de 16 años, el último recuerdo de James es a un Harry de UN AÑO, por lo que tiene la edad en la que estaba viviendo con Lily, y de hecho un poco antes de que Voldemort llegara y lo matara. Mientras, en el capítulo de hoy, Hermione se confunde mucho con sus sentimientos, y Harry se vuelve loco por volver a besarla y tener unos momentos a solas con ella para de una vez aclarar todo. He estado pensando en que para como tengo visualizado el fic, va para largo, por lo que no tardaré en seguramente dividirlo en dos o tres, todo depende, osea, subir como nueva historia la segunda parte, y tal vez tercera –no creo que se alargue tanto para tercera- ¿es buena idea? Por que yo he visto a muchos que llevan por ejemplo 44 capítulos en una sola historia, así que no sé si hacerlo, me agradaría tu opinión. Bueno, volviendo al fic, James sí fue muy rápido al unir todos los cabos, pero luego explica Dumbledor que James hacía como de una especie de detective auror en sus tiempos, y por eso pudo resolverlo tan rápido. Respecto a la pregunta, sí, era muy obvio que era cualquier Malfoy, pero todo mundo –y repito- se fue por que era Draco!, cuando yo nunca dije que era un mortífago, así que ya solo era cuestión de lógica que fuera Lucius. Y luego, con eso de que Voldemort necesita a Jane para renacer es sencillo: Imaginemos que Lucius logra raptar a Hermione, se la lleva, la viola –suena muy feo, pero solo imaginemos- y la deja embarazada, luego en los nueve meses de embarazo, la de constantemente las pociones junto con la sangre de Harry y Voldemort que –en muy mi teoría- obligarían a que el niño que tuviera Herm fuera Voldemort, es por eso, que si Hermione se embaraza de Harry ES OBVIO que él la protegería en TODO momento con su vida, por lo que los mortífagos jamás podrían darle las pócimas adecuadas para que renazca el Lord Oscuro ¿entendiste? Si no, en el siguiente capítulo lo explico completamente, ya que se lo tienen que decir a James y Sirius para que se pongan al corriente de todo, ya sabes. En fin, mil gracias por decirme que te está gustando tanto, de verdad, me sube muchísimo los ánimos para continuar hasta el final –no importa lo que pase, solo que en épocas de exámenes me retrazaré un poco- así que no preocupéis, que esto tendrá final. Ahora, con lo de las profecías, creo que en un rato aun un poco extenso –no tanto- quedarán completamente descubiertas –papel muy importante de James y Sirius- Pero es que la verdad, si quieres que te lo confiese, no podrían saber, cómo es que Harry derrota a Voldemort hasta unos capítulos antes del final –falta mucho, lo sé, pero daré muchas pistas, de las cuales podrán sacar teorías- _

_Y no te preocupes por la escena, yo encantada de regalártela, en este capi además de la acción que nunca dejó un respiro, hubo dos escenas de HHr, el beso, y cuando Harry la rescata -¡Dando otra pista para las profecías!!!- y te cumplí el deseo de lo ocurrido con el giratiempo, que es que Dumbledor se lo entregó –nuevamente- a Hermione a principio de año; y la verdad es que es casi imposible que se me descoloquen los planes, siempre puedo amoldar una escena a mi ayuda al capítulo, en todo caso de que me pidan "¡¡Di TODO sobre las profecías YA!!" entonces sí me metería en un problema, y la pensaría bastante, pero siempre hay soluciones para todo, así que gracias por la preocupación, pero tranquila, nunca se me he arruinado algún fic por una escena que pida o regale xD. Y seguimos con lo de Hermione sin comer, hoy por supuesto que no tuvo ni tiempo en el desayuno de comer algo, casi imposible después con todo el rollo que hubo, así que se nos está poniendo algo mal la chica, no durará mucho, tiene que ver, y de hecho en una ENORME parte del fic, ¿adivinas? No creo, eso sí está complicado. Y si cambiara drásticamente su relación con Sirius y James ahí, quiso una figura paternal y le di dos, así que no pida más!!!, por que será muy divertido cuando comience lo que se puede decir, la parte serena del fic, que serán, a lo mucho cuatro capítulos, si no es que tres, nunca me llevo mucho tiempo en esas cosas –no digo más xDD- Y en el siguiente capítulo te respondo cuanto tiempo se quedan, tu sabes, para darle sabor al asunto jajaja. Por cierto, ¿te das cuenta que cada vez alargamos más esto? Por mi encantada, y es genial responder todas tus preguntas, muchas gracias por tus reviews, me has dado una apoyo increíble durante todo mi fic, y de verdad que siempre me levantas mucho al leer lo que me escribes con tanto ahínco, mil gracias, como viste al principio, te dedico el capítulo, gracias nuevamente. Cuídate muchísimo Gaya, pástela muy bien, kisses desde acá, y otras 10000000000000000000000 veces: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_Earathien_******_Hola!, gracias por tu review, me hiciste ver que sí puedo llegar a ser improbable con respecto al fic, lo que me da muchos ánimos de seguir adelante, muchas gracias, así que espero que te siga gustando mi fic, le echo muchas ganas al leer reviews como los tuyos, y esperaré que sigas siendo hasta el final una de mis lectoras, aun que no dejes seguidamente reviews, nuevamente gracias!!!!!_

**_Monik_******_¿Qué onda? Mil gracias por tu review, que me deja con una sonrisa en los labios –y tampoco lo digo por quedar bien eh!- si no por que de verdad me pone feliz. Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo sobre Colagusano en cuanto a que le tenga mucho miedo pasar por James, Sirius y SOBRE TODO por Harry, ya que ese chico matará a cualquiera que toque un solo rizo de su bella Hermione xDD. Y tienes toda la razón con eso de que cuando tienes la boca del ser amado cerca, ¡no te puedes resistir! Y haces milagros por no besarlo!!. Y además, eso de que Hermione, si no estuviera colgada por él –aun que aun no se dé cuenta- y le pidiera consejos para conquistar a otros chicos a Harry, él si que se vuelve loco, pobrecito, lo bueno es que este no es el caso, y que ambos quedarán felizmente juntos!!!, por que es un HHr4EVER!!! xDDD Y sí, es horrible ser el mejor amigo de la persona que te gusta, dímelo a mí, en fin, muchísimas grax por el review, espero vernos pronto, bye!! )_

**_Pipu_****_-Radcliffe: _**_Lo siento, no es Draco Malfoy!! Sino Lucius Malfoy!!! xD, pero estuviste mu cerca, y no te preocupes!!, a Hermione nada le va a pasar!!!, solo le meto algo de drama al asunto jajaja, así que te doy toda la razón, HHr4EVER!!!!!!, ahh como me encanta la pareja. Sale, te cuidas mucho, besos, y mil gracias por decirme genia xDD, aun que otros me han dicho loca jajajajaja, pero da igual, hasta pronto!!_

**_KriS_******_Hola!!! Woe! Muchas gracias por el review!!, de verdad, no creí que fuera tan bueno mi fic, pero veo que sí!!, tampcoo que usara tan buenas ideas, ay! De verdad que gracias por tu mensaje!, lamento mucho que no hayas ganado la pregunta, ¡pero te doy la razón con eso de que hubiera sido horrible que Colagusano le intentara hacer algo a Hermione!!! Así que nunca lo pondré, aun que claro que siempre estará Harry para su rescate!, y gracias por lo de padfoot y prongs estaba nerviosa con que no les gustara la idea, pero veo que así es, mil gacias, y buen, no te preocupes por no leer entre líneas, por que la verdad yo soy igual con fics que no son míos xD!, y que atenta al dejarme un review cuando tienes cosas que hacer, de verdad gracias, espero vernos pronto wapa, que la pases mu bien!!!_

**_Lilyem_******_Que bueno saber de ti de nuevo, muchas gracias por dejar review, al parecer te sigue gustando el fic!, eso me motiva mucho, muchas gracias por lo impresionada sobre mi narración, y que bueno que hay muchísimas fan´s del HHr4EVER, por que sin él no vivo –que dramática soy xD- pero así me siento acompañada. Ahora, no te preocupes, que por supuesto que Harry va a ser el papá del hijo que tenga Hermione, es solo cuestión de darle más drama al fic, lástima que llegaste tarde cn la respuesta indicada, ya que en sí, tenías razón, era Lucius, lamentablemente ya no puedo darte la escena, lo siento mucho, y jeje, intentaré hacer preguntas más sencillas, pero la verdad es que me tardo mucho en pensar la pregunta, por eso siempre ocupo la que primero se me venga a la mente xD, y he cumplido con el romanticismo entre Herm y Harry, nuevamente muchas gracias, cuídate mucho, bexos!!_

**_S. Lily Potter: _**_Hola Lily, que bueno tenerte por acá nuevamente, estoy feliz de que hayas dejado otro review, me echa para adelante en seguir escribiendo lo más que pueda. Y lamento mucho que no hayas atinado a la respuesta, puede llegar a ser lógico que fuera Draco, pero la verdad es que nunca afirmé que él fuera un mortífago, y resultó ser todo lo contrario, Lucius Malfoy el elegido por Voldemort, y Draco Malfoy nada más y nada menos que un auror, ahora, con lo del chico de Hafflepuff, creo que sí andabas un poquito errada xD. Que bueno que te haya gustado el duelo, son de lo más complicados, no sabes, por eso trato de hacerlos lo más verídicos que se pueda –bueno, todo dentro de los límites que ofrece HP- así que busco bastante información sobre hechizos y conjuros. La idea de Sirius y James me puso nerviosa, ya que realmente no esperaba que diera mucho auge, pero veo con todo el gusto del mundo que así es, y me pone muy feliz que me feliciten por eso, así que 1000 gracias. Ahora, regresando a las edades, tienes toda la razón, solo recuerda que Harry tiene 16 no aun 17, y ya te he dicho que NO los voy a poner juntos, me refiero a Tonks y a Moony. En cuando al bebé, yo también estoy viendo MUCHO la posibilidad de que sea niña, adoro las niñas chiquitas, pero siempre cambio de opinión como tres veces, así que no me decido xD. En la clase de Artimancia me esforcé mucho, traté de hacerla entretenida y que se viera un profesor muy liberal y buena onda, ¡y veo que lo he logrado!. Y como viste, sí, Jane Ciani y Draco Malfoy se conocieron de niños, incluso el rubio llegó a ser el mejor amigo de White, el hermano de Jane, y te fijaste en un punto que casi a nadie le ha importado, ¿Por qué los padres de Hermione no la querían? Seguramente en el próximo capítulo responderé a eso. Espero sigas intentando resolver las profecías, en unos cinco capítulos se solucionarán gran parte de ellas, pero no lo tengo predispuesto ya, además he soltado una pista muy importante hoy, a ver si la ubicas. Y bueno, mil gracias por el review, que te la pases muy bien, y espero volverte a ver, bye!!_

**_Arabella_****_-G-Potter-Black: _**_Hola Arabella, que gusto ver tu review, me sube mucho los ánimos de verdad, y bueno, gracias por las felicitaciones, de verdad. Diste con la respuesta indicada pero muy tarde, ya que te ha ganado otra chica, pero aun así, mil gracias por participar y por darte el tiempo de no solo leerme sino de también dejarme un review!!, cuídate mucho, bexos!!_

**_Calixta_******_¿Qué onda? Que bueno verte de nuevo!!, para mí es un honor que dejes otro de tus valiosísimos reviews!!, así que muxas gracias!!!. He estado muy bien, gracias por preguntar, y me siento halagada de que me digas que me he lucido, del capítulo de hoy no estoy muy segura, pero comprender, que acabo de salir de exámenes y aun traigo la mente muy cansada (, pero soy ) al ver sus REVIEWS!!!, GRACIAS!!, de verdad, y con lo de Harry como guardaespaldas, hoy dio a conocer que realmente se puede confiar en él para que cuide a Hermione, y lo de Draco, gracias, me sonrojas de todas las cosas que me dices!!, xD. Espero te siga gustando, que te la pases muy bien y mucha suerte, nos vemos, bye!!!_

**_Antonietta_******_Hola de nuevo, gaxias por el review, de verdad, me hiciste sonreír, y bueno, con lo de la profesora de DCAO, te has fijado en algo que nadie, -si se supone que Funge no le quiere hacer nada de daño a Hermione, y solo la quiere proteger, ¿Por qué usó esos métodos para llevársela?- La pregunta la respondo seguramente el capi próximo ). Y bueno, James y Sirius tienen la edad en la que Voldemort mata a Lily y a James, no cuando tenían 16. Lamento mucho que no hayas ganado la respuesta. Pero me alegra ver que no soy la única obsesionada del HHr que lee también DracoxHermione xD, es en parte tranquilizante jajajaja. Cuídate mucho, que te la apses muy bien, bexos, bye!!!_

**_Onang_****_ Radcliffe: _**_¿Qué onda? ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien, bueno, con respecto a los del giratiempo, a lo mejor sí fuera una rayada, pero, ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo de hoy? No pude actualizar pronto, por los exámenes, pero ya comenzaré a subir pronto nuevamente. Muchas gracias por el review, cuídate mucho, bye!_

**_ATERY: _**_Hola!!, Wau!, muchas gracias, la verdad no creí que fuera de los mejores HHr que hubiera, pero me siento muy orgullosa al saber que es así!, mil gracias por el review, lamento mucho que no haya actualizado pronto, además de lo corto del capi, pero es que aun estoy cansada por los fatídicos exámenes, pero ya salí y puedo continuar xD, así que a aguantar a esta loca nuevamente, y no te preocupes por no dejarme seguidamente review, con que me dejes uno es más que suficiente para mí para saber de tu apoyo, muchísimas gracias!!, cuídate mucho, y que te la pases muy bien!! Bexos!!!_

**_Carolina: _**_Hola, muchísimas gracias por las felicitaciones, y lo siento por poner preguntas muy difíciles, pero la verdad es que luego no sé que preguntas poner, entonces pongo la que primero se me viene a la mente, es por eso que creo que las hago muy difíciles, trataré de bajarle el volumen, y no te preocupes por no saber la respuesta, mil gracias por tu review, espero verte nuevamente, cuídate mucho, bye!_

**_Candy_****_ Granger: _**_Hola!!!, espero estés muy bien, muchas gracias por el review, y no te preocupes, ¡que por supuesto que será Harry el padre de Hermione!!! Solo que es algo confuso, pero da igual, al fin y al cabo esto es un HHr4EVER y no va a cambiar ni un poquito, nuevamente gracias por tu review, espero verte nuevamente, mucha suerte, besos, bye!!_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	6. Chap VI

**_Si el pasado se olvidara_…**

**C**apítulo** F**inal 1**° P**arte**-"¿Errores adolescentes?"

* * *

**

**Potter y Black, ¿vivos?**

_James Potter y Sirius Black, después de rebasar las leyes de Hogwarts con pequeñas travesuras, ahora, han rebasado las líneas del orden del Espacio y Tiempo por completo: Han vuelto a la vida. Es sabida de memoria la historia que acontece la muerte de estos dos grandes personajes en la historia de la magia de este siglo, aun que en realidad, según parece, nunca pasó nada de lo que nos hicieron creer. ¿Protección para ambos magos? ¿Desesperados por desparecer? ¿Quién tiene la verdadera respuesta? En realidad, simplemente es obvio, que ni siquiera el director del colegio Hogwarts puede lograr revivir como si de un fénix se tratara, por lo que confirmamos completamente, que James y Sirius JAMAS murieron. ¿Una farsa montada solo para engañar al Innombrable? Suponemos que se pueda referir a eso, pero si hay algo seguro es que los Potter se han reunido nuevamente, James se ha responsabilizado (al fin) de su hijo, y Sirius como padrino del mismo. Pero momento, que no se olvida el oscuro pasado de Sirius Black, este hombre es un acecino, y tras la muerte que confirmaron siete aurores en el Ministerio de Magia suponemos que nos engañaron con toda la extensión de la palabra. El ministro afirma abrir y llevar a la corte el caso Black para determinar su sentencia esta vez con un nuevo testigo: James Potter. Por ahora solo queda una interrogante ¿Qué sucedió con Lily Potter? Muchos han sacado teorías de que sigue viva y escondida, otros dicen que se unió al lado oscuro, y unos pocos más, creen aun en su muerte. _

_Sin más, esperamos que James y Sirius declaren el verdadero motivo de su desaparición y su regreso. _

_Como siempre al tanto de todo, El Profeta le jura, que esto: NO ES MENTIRA_

Hermione fue a vomitar al baño, y Harry se talló el puente de la nariz con bastante frustración, ¿Cómo demonios… habían podido saber que su padre y Sirius…? ¡Espera!… ¿Hermione vomitando en el baño?

-¡¿Hermione?! ¡¿Qué tienes?!- Se paró de golpe el joven y caminó al baño, tocó un par de veces la puerta- Vamos, contesta, me estás preocupando y…

-Estoy bien- Dijo de pronto abriendo y mirándolo bastante pálida- Solo tuve asco

-¿De qué?

-¿Skeeter?- Interrogó tratando e sonar graciosa, pero solo logró una mueca por parte de Harry- Muy bien, muy bien, solo me dio asco ¿ya?

-Luego iremos con la enfermera ¿bien?

-Sí Sr. Guardaespaldas Potter

-¡Deja de llamarme así!- Sonrió tomándola por los hombros y mirándola con enojo fingido- ¿No ves que lastimas mis sentimientos?

-¡Claro!

-Bueno… tanto así no, pero ese no es el punto, ahora todo el mundo sabe que Sirius y James volvieron, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-"Papá" No James, Harry- Corrigió Hermione- Llámalo por lo que es

-Ya sé, pero solo… no puedo acostumbrarme- Suspiró sentándose en el sillón y mirando por la ventana, el campo de Quidditch se veía desde la torre de Premios Anuales, y hasta hoy no lo había notado, ¡que distraído! Volteó y miró a la castaña nuevamente. Claro, teniéndola a ella enfrente de él, ¿Qué le iba a importar un tonto campo de juego? Si la podía observar el tiempo que deseara.

Hacía tres días que habían regresado del jardín secreto de los pequeños Ciani. Hermione no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, incluyendo el beso que mantuvieron ambos antes de la emboscada de los mortífagos, y Harry, desanimado por que ella no pudiera siquiera recordar poquito aquel momento tan especial, trataba de darle a demostrar cuanto la quería y gustaba, claro que el plan no iba muy bien… teniendo en cuenta la maldita sanguijuela que también se la pasaba con ellos todo el tiempo, ¿En qué momento de la locura de Dumbledore se le ocurrió poner a Malfoy también como guardaespaldas?

-Deja de mirarme Malfoy, ya me estoy hartando de ti y tu maldita presencia- Gruñó Harry con puro instinto acecino, en cambio, el rubio platino simplemente sonrió con cinismo.

-Cállate Potter, yo hago lo que quiera, además, ni que fueras tan importante, por que no te estaba viendo a ti específicamente- Dirigió una fugaz mirada a Hermione que trató de hacerse la desentendida. Harry sintió su sangre hervir, ¡Otra indirecta más! ¡Ese estúpido ya le estaba colmando la paciencia!

-Por qué no mejor, Malfoy, vas a revisar la torre nuevamente- Incitó Harry y Draco alzó una ceja.

-Oh no Potter, esta ronda te toca a ti, la última yo la hice, así que, que bueno que recordaste que ya es hora, ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación? Mueve tus piernas, párate y vete a dar la vuelta

-No te hagas el listo conmigo, Hurón…

-Cara Rajada

-Sanguijuela

-San Potter

-Drakito- Respondió con sorna recordando que así le llamaba Pansy Parkinson al rubio.

-Eres un hijo de…

-¡Basta los dos!- Chistó harta Hermione- Me voy a meter a bañar, por lo que ambos podrán realizar la ronda juntos, ¿bien? Ahora… ¡FUERA!

Y de un "suave" empujón, la castaña los sacó de la sala de Premios Anuales, suspiro cansadamente, y se llevó una mano a la frente desesperada cuando aun alcanzó a escuchar otra pelea entre ambos fuera de donde se encontraba ella.

Caminó hasta el sillón donde antes estaba Harry, y levantó una almohada para sacar una libreta, la abrió con delicadeza y sacó una pluma y tintero…

_**Querido Diario:**_

_**Hola, bueno, yo nunca he sido buena escribiendo sobre lo que me sucede, normalmente olvido escribirlo y entonces abandono el Diario… aun que espero que eso no suceda contigo, por que James te entregó a mí con mucho afecto. **_

_**Y ahora mismo te estarás preguntando, ¿Cómo rayos es que Draco está vivo? Ohhhh esa es una larga historia…**_

_**-Te ves hermosa- Me halagó Harry mirándome, traía un vestido negro, manga acampanada, casi nada escotado, pero de la espalda se amarraba entrelazadamente, zapatos de tacón bajo, también negros. Le sonreí tristemente mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro. La verdad es que no podía siquiera pensar en el beso que le di a mi mejor amigo, después de todo, y para mi dolor o alivio, él parecía haberlo olvidado por completo, incluso el hecho de que yo le gustaba.**_

_**Harry y Ron iban de pantalones negros al igual que la camisa y zapatos. Realmente no les apetecía ir al funeral de Draco Malfoy, pero después de lo que había hecho por mí era lo mínimo que podían hacer, así que ahí estaban, caminando hacia el despacho de su director para coger el traslador y poder transportarse hasta la mansión Malfoy, donde se llevaría a cabo el culto.**_

_**Subimos por las escaleras que conectaban con el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, el cual ya nos esperaba vestido con una túnica negra de estrellitas doradas. La maestra McGonagall en cuanto lo vio soltó un gruñido, y acercándose a él le acomodó perfectamente el cuello de la túnica, el anciano rió con gracia por el hecho. Al parecer, aun después de tanto tiempo la maestra McGonagall aun encontraba pequeños desperfectos en el arreglo del director. Sin más preámbulo, tocamos el traslador y en menos de tres segundos, nos encontrábamos en la antigua y venerable casa de los Malfoy, la cual, te he de confesar, conocía a la perfección, desde cada cuarto, hasta los pasadizos menos probables de la mansión. Escuchamos pasos de tacones pausados dirigirse a nosotros, volteamos encontrándonos con una mujer realmente bella, de piel blanca y ojos azules cielo, cabello dorado. Narcisa Malfoy, galanteando su mejor vestido negro, con ojeras muy bien escondidas por el maquillaje, y labios carmín algo hinchados, no cabía duda de que había llorado. En cuanto me vio, me dio una bienvenida muy cariñosa, diciéndome que jamás pensó que yo era Jane Ciani, y que estaba encantada con tenerme cerca de ella nuevamente. No me pude negar a su trato, después de todo, hace mucho tiempo, nosotras llegamos a ser cómplices de varias conversaciones y algunos secretos… que tal vez algún día te escribiré. La señora Malfoy, realmente estaba muy deprimida, con su esposo "desaparecido" y su hijo muerto, estaba sola. Por supuesto que era mortífago, pero eso no quitaba que fuera madre, además de que nadie le había dicho que Lucius en realidad estaba siendo un médium para Voldemort, por lo que no sabía nada de él ni de los movimientos de sus seguidores. Pero aun resultaba difícil tenerle lástima…**_

-¡Cállate Malfoy!- Gritó Harry entrando a la habitación, Hermione giró los ojos desesperada al verlos llegar… discutiendo, como siempre.

-Hola… ¿Por qué regresaron tan rápido?- Preguntó la castaña tratando de no parecer molesta por haberla interrumpido a la mitad de escribir en su nuevo Diario.

-Por el cara rajada- Respondió Draco gruñendo atrás de Harry- Insiste en que vio una sombra subir hacia aquí… pero luego escuchamos un par de maullidos, estoy seguro de que fue la Sra. Norris

-Mira Malfoy, ¡nunca vimos a la gata! Así que pudo ser cualquier otra cosa… o persona, bien sabes que hay muchos animagos que…

_Miau_

-¡Crookshanks!- Sonrió Hermione abrazando al gato canela que se aventó a sus piernas- Eso era todo chicos, pueden continuar con la ronda…

-Oh no, ya regresamos corriendo como tontos solo por Crookshanks, ahora por lo menos voy a tomar algo antes de volver a salir

-Eres un remilgoso, Malfoy

-Y tú un pésimo guardaespaldas- Respondió tomando un par de cervezas de mantequilla y lanzándole una a Harry que la atrapó sin problemas, ambos la abrieron y se sentaron enfrente de Hermione- ¿No te ibas a bañar?

-Estaba… escribiendo

-Oh, entonces continúa- Le sonrió Harry- Nosotros no te interrumpiremos

-Bien- Asintió pensando que ese par junto CLARO que la interrumpirían…

_**Narcisa nos condujo hasta el invernadero principal, según recuerdo, lo mandaron a construir en nombre de su primogénito, Draco, cuando nació, el invernadero siempre estaba lleno de flores rojas, cuando algo le pasaba al rubio, ellas cambiaban a un tono más oscuro, y hasta arriba había un vitral de un Dragón sumamente hermoso. Al entrar, la escena fue casi escalofriante, y Snape ahogó un gemido de dolor. El invernadero era redondo y muy pequeño, era un octágono, y todas las ventanas que hacían de paredes estaban completamente tapadas por rosas negras, era obvio, después de todo, Draco estaba muerto y el rojo de las flores había oscurecido hasta encontrar ese color. El vitral del techo apenas dejaba pasar muy pocos rayos de Sol, que daban justo a la cara casi transparente del heredero de los Malfoy, vestido de verde musgo, recostado en una cama de piedra pulida, con pétalos negros por sábanas…**_

-¡ERA PRIMER AÑO, POTTER, YA SRUPERALO!- Chilló Draco interrumpiendo a Hermione, la cual los miró curiosa.

-¡PERO DE VERDAD QUE TE PASASTE EN ESA OCASION!- Respondió Harry hundiéndose entre los cojines, el rubio giró los ojos.

-Muy bien, lo s…siento… ¿feliz?

-Oh sí, gracias- Sonrió Harry.

-Ahora tú pide perdón por la venganza que me diste…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si te la merecías!

-Se justo, Potter

-Bien… p…perdón… ¿ya?

-Sí- Sonrió Draco tomando de su cerveza. Hermione se sintió inmensamente feliz ante la escena, ese par, aun que se la pasaba peleando, realmente estaba haciendo las pases. Fijó su mirada nuevamente en el pergamino de hoja que tenía, y siguió escribiendo…

"_**¡Ay de mí!" Sollozaba sin parar Narcisa "A penas ahora me doy cuenta, que he sido la peor madre que existe, que jamás, ni Lucius ni yo debimos tratar de manipular a Draco" La podía ver bastante afectada, y recuerdo todos sus movimientos y sus palabras a la perfección. Acarició la mejilla de su difunto hijo y trató de que su voz no se quebrara "Y no sabes, Jane, que tan orgullosa estoy de él, por que murió, demostrando a sus padres, qué era lo que pensaba, y en qué creía, algo que debimos respetar desde el principio" Jamás creí escuchar esas palabras de ella, pero me sentí bien al hacerlo. "¡El primero de los Malfoy que no se dejó llevar por sus padres!…y tal vez el último. ¡Pero te juro, Jane! ¡Te juro que voy a encontrar al desgraciado que mató a mi hijo, y lo haré polvo con mis propias manos!" Prometió sin saber que era de su esposo del que hablaba, y no pude evitar sentir como temblaba "Lo siento tanto" Fue lo último que dijo antes de prorrumpir en llanto y salir corriendo de ahí, Snape la miró de reojo y se dirigió con paso sereno hacia donde estaba. **_

_**Me quedé frente al cuerpo del que una vez fue su compañero de juegos, y mi corazón aceleró de dolor. **"Si algún día tengo que morir por ti, no lo pensaré dos veces… bueno, también por mi padrino Snape" **Recordé justo en ese momento la vocecilla infantil de un Draco de seis años que me sonreía dulcemente. Sin embargo, Harry me abrazó y me pidió que no llorara, y hasta ese momento me dio cuenta de mis lágrimas. **"¡Estúpidas lágrimas!!"** Pensé con desesperación, y girando mi rostro a Draco, más lágrimas se me fugaron **"¡Estúpido Draco!! ¿Por qué tenías que hacerme semejante promesa? ¿Desde cuándo me amabas tanto? ¿Acaso tu amor infantil de los seis años siguió vivo hasta hoy para haberte sacrificado por mi? ¡Dios! ¡Es por eso que no te perdono! ¡Por que mi cariño y admiración pueril se esfumó con los años, y el tuyo no!" **Estaba segura, de que jamás había estado tan enojada de haberle gustado alguien en mi vida, tenía que admitirlo, Draco había ocupado mi corazón desde que me ayudó a pararme después de un bofetón que me había metido mi padre, desde encones sus ojos grises me volvían loca, pero cuando lo dejé de ver, lo olvidé, y ahora me daba cuenta, que él, aquel rubio de sonrisa cínica y valentía más grande que cualquier Slytherin, no me había olvidado ni un solo segundo. **_

_**Sin embargo, de repente…**_

-Eh Potter- Llamó Draco- Tengo hambre, ¿Qué vamos a comer?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo sé?

-No sé, se supone que eres el niño prodigio de la escuela ¿no? Pues piensa en algo

-Estoy pensando en… oh sí, mandarte a la cocina por…

-No, yo no iré a las cocinas, ¿quieres acaso que una rebelión de elfos me mate? No tendría miedo si _alguien_ no hubiera iniciado eso de la liberación de elfos domésticos- Gruñó mirando a Hermione que rió un poco.

-Bueno entonces no te quejes del hambre, dentro de poco vienen Tonks y Remus- Recordó Harry- Ya sabes que gracias a TI no podemos salir para que alguien nos vea en el comedor, así que ellos prometieron comer con nosotros…

-Ah bien, entonces aguardaré, solo espero no tarden demasiado

Ignorando la conversación, la castaña se enfocó en su diario…

_**Sin embargo, de repente una oleada de energía emergida directamente de Harry y yo se expandió con increíble potencia, destrozando ventanas y rosas a su paso, deslumbrando a todos los aurores que por un reflejo sacaron sus varitas y gritaron ¡Nox! Pensando que era un ataque, pero ni siquiera el hechizo de todos juntos logró acabar con el resplandor, que sucumbió gracias a que todo lo absorbió el inerte cuerpo de Draco. El invernadero quedó devastado, y no pude reprimir un chillido cuando miré la cama de piedra en la que Draco estaba. De ojos abiertos, con el pecho subiendo y bajando aceleradamente, recobrando su color poco a poco, y con los labios entreabiertos.**_

_**¡¡¡Estaba vivo!!!**_

_**Narcisa casi se muere de un paro cardiaco ahí mismo, y Snape se tuvo que sostener en la pared para no caerse, todo era demasiado extraño. **_

_**Después del incidente, Harry y yo no dejábamos de ser vigilados. Draco había pedido que regresáramos al castillo, odiaba su mansión, y de esa manera, entramos a Hogwarts, dejando con la idea al mundo, de Draco en realidad había muerto. Narcisa, según escuché (con mucho dolor), fue llevada a San Mungo, puesto que la confirmaron desquiciada cuando le dijo a todo el mundo que su hijo había vuelto a la vida. Lo aurores borraron huella del invernadero, dejando sin pruebas al ministerio, de esta manera, Draco estaba oficialmente muerto, excepto para la Orden y para mí.**_

_**Es lógico pensar por qué lo quiso así Dumbledore, ya que si todos pensaban (incluido Voldemort) que estaba muerto, sería un gran "espía" para la Orden del Fénix. El rubio afirmó que le parecía una idea perfecta, y no opuso resistencia. A partir de ese momento, digamos que todo volvió a ser como antes, excepto, por que ahora también tengo a Draco como guardaespaldas, además de Harry claro. Dumbledore también, anunció a la escuela que Draco y yo éramos Premios Anuales, por lo que nos facilitó la torre, donde se escondía Draco. Ahora no tenía ningún tiempo a solas, durante clases, Harry solo se separaba de mí en Artimancia, y cuando acababan en la torre me encontraba con Draco, los fines de semana (como hoy) la pasaba con los dos aquí. Sin embargo, creemos que cuando termine la copa de Quidditch, Draco se irá, será hora de que cumpla su misión para la Orden, y lo despediremos con una cena en el despacho del director. **_

_**Creo que por hoy, es todo lo que te puedo platicar, esto de tener un Diario me ayudará bastante a resolver mi mente, fue buena idea la de James después de todo.**_

_**Tuya, Hermione. **_

-¡Hola chicos!- Gritó Tonks entrando a la sala con una gran sonrisa, el cabello largo verde agua, y los ojos azules- Hermione, ¿Cómo crees que me veo?

-Eh… linda

-¡Oh, gracias! No sabía si dejarme los ojos azules, o cambiarlos a negros- Se sentó junto a ella, y en el pasillo fuera de la habitación se escuchaban algunos quejidos- Ah… Harry, no te dije perdón, pero tu papá y Sirius van a venir a comer con nosotros- Comentó la metamorfa provocando que Harry se ahogara con su cerveza de mantequilla.

-¡¿Qué?!- Miró a la puerta, por donde Remus empujaba a sus dos mejores amigos renacidos dentro de la habitación.

Al entrar, Sirius y James se pusieron tan nerviosos como Harry, y ambos Potter, sin saberlo se revolvieron el cabello al mismo tiempo. Hermione sonrió por la escena, y decidió ayudar un poco con el ambiente pesado.

-Sr. Potter, muchas gracias por el diario que me ha regalado, me ha servido mucho- Sonrió enseñándole la libreta, Prongs le miró feliz.

-Oh Hermione, por una buena vez, ya dime por mi nombre, y no tienes anda que agradecer- La castaña lo miró un momento y asintió, después les ofreció tomar asiento. Los tres merodeadores se sentaron lo más alejado posible de Harry y Draco que compartían un sillón. Sirius aun le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza al rubio que no dijo nada. Era obvio que Black no se sintiera tranquilo con el hijo de Narcisa, sabía claramente lo que los Malfoy eran capaces de hacer, y aun no confiaba en que Draco era la excepción de su familia.

Mientras, Harry se revolvía nervioso en los cojines. Hacía dos días que evitaba estar cerca de James y Sirius, se sentía… extraño. Aun que le daba mucho gusto verlos, y tenía ansias por abrazar a su padre, tampoco podía comprenderlo todo bien, ¿Cómo es que habían regresado? ¿Por el accidente con el giratiempo? ¡Merlín!… ¿Por qué justo cuando había aprendido a superar la soledad de una familia de sangre, por qué cuando estaba a punto de olvidarse de los Dursley, por qué cuando no se obsesionaba en ver en un espejo la imagen de sus padres, por qué hasta entonces, ellos habían regresado? ¡Era injusto!

-¿Harry?- Preguntó por tercera vez Hermione- ¿Estás bien?

-Eh… sí, perdón, solo me quedé pensando- giró sus verdes ojos hasta chocarlos con los cafés de su padre, el cual sintió un escalofrío, al ver a su hijo a los ojos, no podía evitar recordar a Lily… y que ella estaba muerta.

-Bueno, pues yo no sé ustedes, pero tengo hambre, ¿Comemos por fin?- Casi ordenó Draco y Dobby apareció como si hubiera escuchado palabras mágicas.

-Señor Harry Potter, Dobby les ha preparado la comida, señor, espero sea de su agrado señor Harry Potter, por que Dobby lo preparó con mucho esfuerzo, señor.

-Estoy seguro de que así será- Le sonrió al pequeño elfo que se sintió más feliz que nunca, y tronando los dedos en la gran mesa detrás de la sala, apareció el banquete.

-Con su permiso señor Harry Potter, si se le ofrece algo al señor Harry Potter, por favor solo llame a Dobby

-Sí Dobby, gracias- Se pararon y se sentaron, como ya era costumbre Hermione en medio de sus _guardaespaldas_, el resto se acomodó donde prefirió. Comenzaron a comer en absoluto silencio, y Tonks que no soportaba estar callada comenzó con la plática.

-Harry, después de la comida tienes entrenamiento de Quidditch ¿verdad?

-Oh sí- Asintió alegre el menor de los Potter. Observa con curiosidad como todo parecía normalizarse, incluso tenía entrenamiento con su equipo- Ron estará aquí en una hora junto con el equipo, bajaremos y practicaremos el resto de la tarde

-¡Genial!- Asintió Tonks picando un trozo de carne- ¿Y…?

-¿Eres buscador?- Cortó James con un ligero temblor en su voz, todos miraron a ambos hombres, esperando la reacción de Harry.

-Sí- Respondió sin mucho afán, miró como James bajaba la mirada y trató de sonar un poco más emotivo- Eh… como tú ¿no?- Su padre lo miró con una luz en los ojos.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Sonrió dejando ver su blanca dentadura y se llevó una mano al cabello- Fui el mejor buscador de mi generación, supongo que tú también debes ser bueno

-¿Bueno? ¡Harry es increíble jugando!- Corroboró Remus sirviéndose agua de algo que ni Hermione ni Harry sabían qué era- Apuesto que incluso, te supera fácilmente Prongs

-Nada me haría sentir más orgulloso que eso, Moony- Aceptó James haciendo que a Harry se le acelerara el corazón, jamás creyó escuchar de los labios de su padre que estaba orgulloso de él.

-Bueno… Harry podría superar en muchas cosas a su padre- Siguió con sorna Sirius- Digo, por lo menos él no es un egocéntrico coqueto que se cree el rey del mundo

-¡Ja! ¡Mira quién habla Padfoot!- Chistaron Lupin y James a unísono.

-Hey, yo no era egocéntrico, solo que no era mi culpa que todo el mundo me adorara- Sonrió creído mientras tomaba del agua que realmente comenzaba a darle asco a Hermione. Los demás rieron del comentario, y los merodeadores miraron con regocijo como Harry parecía entretenido con sus pláticas.

-Y dime… Harry- Comenzó James arrepintiéndose a último momento de decirle "hijo"- ¿Hay alguna joven en Hogwarts que muera por ti, o que mueras por ella?

Draco, Hermione y Harry sintieron un retortijón en el estómago y los tres miraron a distintos lados.

-Eh… bueno, en cuarto me gustó una chica, Cho Chang- Recordó Harry.

-De Revenclaw- Acotó Hermione haciendo una extraña mueca. No podía evitarlo, la imagen de Harry y ella besándose le traía una calidez muy fuerte como para asquearse al recordar a Cho Chang.

-Oh mala casa, esa jovencitas son muy listas… y si además son lindas pueden ser muy engañosas, nunca hay que fiarse de ellas- Afirmó Sirius metiéndose una gran patata a la boca. Harry lo miró impresionado, ¡¿Cómo rayos no había estado Sirius junto a él en cuarto año?! ¡Se pudo haber ahorrado una "cita" desastrosa con Cho!

-Ya no me gusta- Dijo rápidamente Harry- Y bueno… no creo que haya alguna niña a la que le guste- Esta vez, Hermione y Tonks estallaron en una gran carcajada.

-¿Estas ciego? ¡Ya hay que mandar a revisar tus lentes!

-Sí Harry, además de Draco, tú eres uno de los ídolos más guapos de la escuela- Asintió Hermione moviendo la jarra de agua detrás del poyo para no verla tanto. Draco y Harry la miraron con aprensión, ¿Ella los consideraba un ídolo guapo de Hogwarts? Ohhh eso les ponía de muy buen humor.

-¿Crees que soy guapo?- Preguntó Harry mirándola, Hermione giró su rostro hacia el lado contrario… mala idea, ahora Draco también la miraba.

-Ah… yo… creo que…- Miró su plato casi lleno de comida, no había probado casi nada, y luego levantó la mirada, Tonks tomaba agua de la jarra que ella evitaba observar. De repente, sintió algo horrible en el estómago y parándose como un rayo fue directo al baño. Vomitó, dejando todos sorprendidos.

-¡Hermione!- Chistó Harry- ¡Es la segunda vez en el día!- La regañó cuando vio que salía, Draco se levantó para que se apoyara en él, estaba muy pálida. Tonks y Remus se miraron cómplices.

-Lo siento, no sé que me pasó- Se sentó nuevamente.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Solo… solo quiten esa jarra de mi presencia por favor- Pidió y Sirius se la llevó lejos.

-Agua de Clabbert- Explicó Remus- La señora Ciani tampoco soportaba verla o probarla, de hecho, estuvo a punto de perderte cuando probó un sorbo en su embarazo.

-Oh- Murmuró cortante Hermione, no le gustaba que le hablaran de su madre. Harry lo supo y cambió el tema como pudo, aun que metiéndose en un problema mayor.

-Bueno… no sabía que le gustara a tantas chicas, pero creo que la mayoría no son mi tipo.

-¿Y cómo es tu tipo, Potter?- Preguntó perspicaz Draco dejando a su "amigo" con la boca seca, Harry le mandó una mirada acecina.

-Es solo una manera de hablar…

-¿A si? Que raro, yo pensaba que te gustaban las castañas- Sonrió al ver como Hermione lo miraba levantando una ceja, James y Sirius también disfrutaron del sonrojo de Harry.

-Mira Malfoy, mejor cállate o…

-¡¡HARRY!!- Chilló entrando Ron- ¡Ya es hora, amigo!- Festejó el pelirrojo vestido con el uniforme de Quidditch y su escoba en la mano- ¡Vamos!

-¡Vamos!- Se levantó como rayo Harry pensando en lo oportuno que había sido su amigo, los adultos se levantaron tras él.

-Nosotros tenemos ronda, los vemos luego- Se despidió Tonks desapareciendo junto a Remus. Harry miró a Hermione.

-¿Vienes? Nunca haz faltado a un entrenamiento o partido

-Claro que voy- Aceptó acompañándolo. Draco murmuró algo sobre hablar con Dumbledore, y salieron de la torre. Ron se había adelantado, por lo que Harry y Hermione apuraron el paso pero a la mitad del camino Hermione se detuvo

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Harry extendiéndole una mano para incitarla a seguir el camino hacia el estadio

-Que no tengo nada que leer- Respondió- Quiero un libro, cualquiera, con tal de hacer algo en lo que ustedes, "machos", se matan en la mitad del Sol entrenando

-¿Quieres algo de leer… _ahora_?- Dijo pensando que era inédito que justo cuando quería entrenar el deporte que más le apasionaba en el mundo, su queridísima amiga quisiera algo de leer

-Sí, _ahora_, por favor Harry, si no me voy a aburrir- Le hizo un puchero que el joven no pudo catalogar más que como la cosa más tierna del mundo, y soltando un suspiro asintió con desgana

-Esta bien, pero corramos- Pidió y ambos regresaron lo más rápido que pudieron, llegaron a la biblioteca y Hermione entró de corrido enseñando algo que parecía ser su credencial. Recorrieron las estanterías a paso agitado, mientras la joven pasaba su mirada por todos los títulos de libros que había, Harry miraba insistente su reloj, estaba desesperado, su equipo lo mataría si se retrazaba un poco más.

-Herm, por favor, apúrate- Suplicó mientras la castaña tomaba un libro muy delgado que no tenía indicio de qué se trataba o por lo menos su nombre

-¿Qué será?

-¡Que bueno que ya escogiste! ¡Vayámonos!- Y tomándola de la mano se echó a correr con ella. Al llegar al campo el equipo estaba acostado en la sombra mientras platicaban alegremente

-¡No sean flojos! ¡Comenzaremos con el entrenamiento!- Gritó Harry y los Gryffindor a regañadientes se pararon, Ron hizo una pequeña burla sobre lo de Hermione, y Harry lo miró asesinamente. Mientras la castaña estaba en las grandas, con un escudo mágico puesto sobre ella (según Harry era mejor prevenir que lamentar), por lo que estaba muy tranquila, abrió el librillo y leyó el párrafo inicial:

"_Si desees llorar, leed mi vida, pero os advierto, extraño visitante, que acabaréis con un dolor en el corazón, tan profundo como el mío, así que cuidad si seguéis leyendo, pues no me arrepentiré desde el siguiente párrafo, dejaros lágrimas rodando por vuestras mejillas_"

Bastante interesante a opinión de la heredera de los Ciani, y continuó leyendo lo que creyó era una novela, algo bastante extraño de encontrar en Hogwarts.

-No puedo creerlo- Escuchó detrás de ella, volteó y miró curiosa a Sirius

-¿Qué no puedes creer?

-¡Tienes el entrenamiento de Quidditch del mejor equipo de Hogwarts enfrente ti, y tú lees un libro!- Chistó sentándose junto a ella

-Ja, ja, ja, pues no es mi culpa que no me interese ver como todos _ésos_ se matan de calor por tratar de atrapar tres pelotas

-Oh no, no atrapan tres pelotas, solo a la snitch, a la _quaffle _la tiran con intención de anotar, y a las _bludgers _las esquivan

-¡Oh! ¡Como pude confundirlas!- Se burló Hermione mientras reía de las caras de Sirius

-Eres idéntica a Lily- La castaña dejó de reír de golpe y se le quedó mirando directamente a los ojos azules rey de su amigo

-¿C…Cómo era ella?

-Lo más maravilloso del mundo- Aseguró una voz a sus espaldas, era James que miraba con orgullo como su hijo iba tras la pequeña esfera dorada- Inteligente, bella, audaz, algo nerviosa, siempre sonriente, siempre confiando en mí, apoyándome, estaba ahí sin importar lo que los demás pensaban… bueno, eso fue después de Hogwarts, por que en el transcurso de la escuela me odiaba como no te imaginas, Hermione

-Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que terminaron juntos, digo, todo mundo insiste en que eran tan diferentes- Indagó la joven dejando a un lado el libro. James suspiró y sonriendo se sentó al otro lado de Ciani, contando poco a poco la historia de él, y su amada esposa.

Mientras, en el aire, Harry maldecía a la estúpida snitch. Ron apenas le había dicho que habían hechizado entre todos a la pelotita solo para que volara muchísimo más rápido que de costumbre, ahora a penas y la podía ver, pero no se rendía, solo que a veces la perdía de vista. Giró los ojos desesperado y se encontró con su padre, Hermione y padrino platicando animadamente en las gradas, sin quererlo se olvidó que estaba a la mitad de un entrenamiento, olvidó que estaba a más de quince metros sobre el suelo, y se le quedó mirando embobado a su amada amiga "_¿Por qué es tan hermosa?… Oh Harry, si ella tan solo volteara a verte como más que a un amigo, serías el hombre más feliz sobre el planeta_" Rió estúpidamente y se apoyó para verla más cómodo en su saeta "_Oh vamos, si existe un Dios en el mundo, ¡mándame una señal! ¡Una que me diga que ella me ama! ¡Que me volteé a ver a ver justo ahora si tengo alguna oportunidad con ella!_"

Y para su enorme sorpresa y pura coincidencia, Hermione levantó la miranda encontrándose con sus ojos verdes. Harry abrió la boca impresionado y se fue para atrás, cayendo de la escoba.

-¡¡HARRY!!- Chilló levantándose Hermione al verlo caer. El más joven de los Potter cerró los ojos pensando en que se había visto más idiota que nunca, y esperó el golpe, pero escuchó su nombre a lo lejos, abrió los ojos y vio una larga cabellera roja como el fuego "_¿Mamá?_" Preguntó su mente y un rayo dorado lo sacó de sus pensamientos "_¡La snitch! ¡Si me muero quiero tener esa endemoniada pelota en mi mano!_" La tomó y justo en ese momento algo lo tomó de una pierna sosteniéndolo a pocos metros del suelo.

-¡Ay Ron! ¡Que bueno que lograste agarrarlo!- Agradeció Hermione increíblemente ya a la mitad del campo, James y Sirius con ella. El pelirrojo le sonrió y dejó caer a su amigo a unos centímetros del piso, el niño que vivió abrió los ojos algo adolorido- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Hermione tomándole la cabeza y colocándola en sus piernas

-Sí- Respondió demasiado confundido como para coordinar todo

-¡Harry James Potter! ¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?!- Chistó su amiga

-En ti- Contestó aun dentro de su confusión, pero regresó de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho "_¡¡Estúpido Harry!!_" Se regañó a si mismo y escuchó la carcajada que soltó Sirius, seguramente por la cara que había puesto Hermione al escucharlo.

-No le hagas caso, seguramente se pegó en la cabeza- Farfulló Ron tratando de ayudar a Harry

-Sí, mejor lo llevamos a la enfermería- Rió por lo bajo James llevándose a su hijo

-Nosotros continuaremos con el entrenamiento- Gritó a lo lejos el pelirrojo llevando a Hermione nuevamente a las gradas.

-Buena la que hiciste hijo- Sonrió James diciéndole por primera vez así a Harry, mientras el mismo lo miraba con ganas de estrangularlo

-Estaba en otro lugar, créeme que nunca hubiera dicho eso en mis cinco sentidos- Gruñó su hijo

-¡Pero si fue genial! ¡Debiste ver la cara de Hermione! ¡Bien pudo haber competido con el color de cabello de algún Weasley! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- Reía de lo más alegre Sirius

-Oh por favor, Hermione jamás se pondría roja por algo así- Espetó Harry- Bien sabe que solo fue por el golpe, no por nada más, y, en todo caso, le daría igual, ella no está interesada en alguien como yo.

-Eres idéntico a tu padre- Soltó Sirius como si fuera lo peor del mundo y James le dio un _suave_ golpe en la cabeza- ¡Ay! No me refería a eso Prongs, ejem, si no a que no tienes instinto de casanova como yo- Sonrió ególatra mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, y James giraba los ojos- Cuando iba a Hogwarts todas las mujercitas morían por mí, todas excepto Lily Evans, pelirroja que andaba colgada por Prongs, _sinceramente no sé que le vio_- Susurró al último a su ahijado que soltó una risilla y su padre gruñó

-Yo que tú no le hacía mucho caso Harry, la última vez que trató de seducir a una mujer, terminó en el lago con el calamar gigante- Esta vez fue el turno de James para reírse, y su mejor amigo bufó

-No es mi culpa que _esa_ tuviera malos gustos- Soltó un suspiro y continuó- En fin, aquí lo que importa es que sigas mis indicaciones en todo lo que te diga, ya veras que Hermione caerá a tus pies

-¿Pero y si termino en el lago con el calamar gigante?- Preguntó divertido Harry mientras James reía y Sirius gruñía

-¡Te aseguro que no sucederá!

-¡Te aseguro que sí sucederá!- Opuso de inmediato Remus que venía caminando por el pasillo y había escuchado parte de la conversación-No señor, Harry es muy joven para caer en tus garras

-Oh, Moony, por favor, el plan es infalible- Insistía Padfoot

-Si piensan llevar a cabo algo así, tendré que estar ahí… solo para ver que el pobre de Harry no termine su vida amorosa antes de tiempo- Confutó

-¡Entonces ya está dicho! ¡Merodeadores, a trabajar!- Gritó James levantando un puño y sus dos amigos le siguieron

-¡Sí!- Exclamaron y Harry veía todo nervioso, ¿funcionaría el plan de su padre y sus amigos?

-Vamos Harry, tú confía- Le sonrieron los tres y el joven no tuvo más que, gustoso, levantar un puño gritando _¡sí!_ No sabía si funcionaría… ni siquiera sabía lo que tramaban, pero, por primera vez estaba con su padre, con Sirius, y Remus, ¡los merodeadores que son como su familia! En algo que realmente le importa, era como tener tres padres "_Eso es más de lo que deseé, pero no me arrepiento_"

"_Entonces giré mi rostro y encontré los ojos más fríos y negros que nunca antes hubiera visto, habría asegurado que era la misma muerte, de no ser por que me sonrió. Una sonrisa gentil, soñadora, alegre, pero con un dejo de tristeza que no pude reconocer. Mi corazón, por primera vez desde hacía más de dieciocho años comenzó a latir tan rápido que juré se iba a salir, mi respiración se detuvo, y sentí un hormigueo suave y gracioso en mi estómago. Solté un suspiro, pero la voz de mi esposo me devolvió a la realidad. Aquel que me había hecho sentir en las nubes, no era otro que el socio con el que íbamos a cenar. Al parecer, al darse cuenta él de quién era, también se desilusionó, después de todo, yo era una mujer casada._

_Mi esposo claramente se percató de nuestras miradas fugaces durante toda la velada, pero jamás vio como su socio me tocaba la rodilla por debajo de la mesa, y suspiraba cuando yo sostenía su mano en la mía…"_

Hermione cerró el libro con gesto cansado, esa novela era realmente buena, la quería terminar ese mismo día, pero cada vez que pasaba una página otra aparecía, un hechizo para libros demasiado gruesos. Suspiró imaginándose en la escena que aquella mujer relataba con tanto afán, que triste era su vida. Obligada a casarse con un espantoso hombre, y dieciocho años después, enamorarse de un hombre con el que jamás podría estar, pero aun así, no pensaba ocultar sus sentimientos. Era un amor pasional e idealizado entre ambos.

-¿Algún día amaré así?- Se preguntó a si misma, y su mente, jugando con su corazón, le mandó efímeramente la imagen de un joven de ojos verdes- Oh por favor, Harry nunca me haría caso- Se dejó caer en toda la grada mientras veía como Ron paraba una quaffle, el viento aumentaba-Harry- Susurró

-Mande- Hermione se levantó de golpe y miró junto a si como su amigo estaba sentado tranquilamente

-¿C…Cuánto tie…tiempo llevas ahí?

-No mucho- Le sonrió recargándose en su rodilla para verla

-¿Ya te curaron?- Preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema

-Oh sí, de hecho no es mucho, solo un pequeño golpecillo en la cabeza y ya

-Siempre dices que no es mucho, y siempre es algo enorme- Harry comenzó a reír y se paró tomándole la cintura y levantándola con él.

-De verdad no fue nada, para comprobarlo está, que la enfermera me dejó jugar mañana en el partido…

-¿Partido?

-¡No me digas que te habías olvidado de la final de Quidditch! Hermione, es contra Slytherin, bien sabes que cuando el año ya está por acabar…

-La copa también- Completo sonriéndole a su amigo- Muy bien, si eso dijo la enfermera, entonces te creo.

-Bien, como tenemos el día libre, hay que aprovecharlo

-Pensaba terminar de leer la novela que…

-¿Me cambias por una novela?- Preguntó acusadoramente mientras hacía cara de niño pequeño, Hermione sonrió y guardó el libro

-Claro que no

-Entonces vamos- La jaló mientras le chiflaba a Ron que se detuvo de volar y le hizo una seña sobre que se llevaría a Hermione, el pelirrojo alzó su dedo pulgar.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-A donde el mundo termina- Respondió y su amiga no entendió nada, trató de preguntar pero el joven le hizo un gesto para que no hablara.

Caminaron a lo largo del castillo, hubo un momento en que Hermione ya no supo en donde se encontraban, con tantas escaleras y pasadizos que pasaron se había confundido, pero Harry parecía bastante confiado. Pasados unos veinte minutos caminando por fin Potter se detuvo, justo enfrente de una puerta de hierro negro.

-Hay una leyenda sobre esta puerta- Por fin habló en joven acercándola hacia el portón

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó curiosa mirándolo, Harry sonrió y la pegó contra el hierro, colocando sus brazos a cada lado de ella, dejándola atrapada.

-Que no cualquiera puede entrar- Se le acercó a su rostro y Hermione contuvo la respiración, se estaba aproximando demasiado

-¿A… no? ¿Q…Quiénes sí p…pueden?- El joven sonrió y deslizando una mano hacia el picaporte del portón, se acercó al oído de la castaña, y susurró al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta

-Solo alguien que le profese un amor enorme al otro- La puertas se abrieron y ambos cayeron en un espacio de nada. Hermione ni siquiera se había percatado de eso, se había quedado demasiado impresionada con lo que le dijo para siquiera mirar abajo-Te amo- Escuchó como eco en toda el lugar y miró sobresaltada los ojos verdes del joven que acababa de declarársele, no podía ser cierto, era una broma de mal gusto, ¡era imposible!

Pero se volvió posible, justo cuando Harry posó sus labios en los de ella.

¿De dónde demonios Harry había sacado la seguridad para basarla? Simplemente tuvo que ver las sonrisas de confianza que le brindaban Sirius, su padre y Remus. Ellos, de alguna forma le habían entregado mucha seguridad. Sobre todo cuando James le confesó que aun que nunca tuvo que ser un casanova como Sirius por que los Potter tenían cierto encanto que volvía locas a todas las mujeres…, sinceramente no le creyó pero trató de basarse en ello para asegurar que Hermione no lo rechazaría.

Estaba nervioso, no lo podía negar, tenía miedo de saber la reacción de ella.

Y no era para menos, la castaña se había quedado paralizada, ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! ¡Harry la estaba besando!… y ella, ¡ella era la mujer más feliz del mundo! ¿En dónde había parado? ¡Le gustaba su mejor amigo, (el mismo que la estaba besando) y eso estaba mal!… bueno, el beso no estaba TAN mal, pero sí sus sentimientos, debía controlarse, recordarse así misma que era la heredera del poder, y que de ella dependía el mundo, de ella y de la dedición que tomara cuando se enamorara de un hombre, por que si no era bueno, su hijo nunca podría derrotar a…

-Te amo- Escuchó nuevamente cando Harry la dejó de besar para mirarla a los ojos.

¡Al diablo con el mundo y las profecías! ¡Al diablo con los Ciani y Voldemort! ¡Al diablo con todo! ¡Si era a Harry al que amaba, con Harry se iba a quedar!

Definitivamente, Harry jamás imaginó que en ese segundo Hermione lo besara con la misma pasión que él había usado al principio, abrazándolo por el cuello y revolviéndole el cabello.

Se sintió el dios del planeta.

Por falta de respiración se separaron poco a poco, ella no quería abrir los ojos, era miedo por ver que tal vez era un sueño. Mientras, él la veía embelesado, era tan hermosa.

-Hermione- Llamó tocando una de sus mejillas, la castaña abrió los ojos y al verlo soltó un suspiro- Estamos en donde termina el mundo- Dijo y la joven miró alrededor de ellos, no había nada, solo pequeñas fuentes de luz que parecían diamantes o estrellas, era como un tipo de espacio reducido a su alrededor, estaban en la nada

-Es hermoso

-Tú lo eres más- Aseguró haciendo que lo mirara nuevamente- Y lo mejor es que eres mía- Nuevamente afirmó besándola suavemente, esta vez mordiendo delicadamente sus labios, ella soltando suspiros y jadeos mientras acariciaba los labios de él con los suyos.

Jamás lo olvidarían.

Al día siguiente, el equipo de los leones estaba más que preparado, sobre todo Harry que estaba decidido por dedicarle la victoria a su novia. Mientras que los Slytherin parecían muy nerviosos, ya que su capitán estaba "muerto", y Blaise lo había relevado, pero de todas maneras, aun que era tan bueno como Draco, no tenía la misma confianza de siempre.

Lee Jordan relató el partido, dándole esas notas humorísticas de vez en cuando, regañado igualmente por Minerva, y claro que el juego estuvo muy reñido, hubo momentos que en ambas casas dudaban del ganador, pero afortunadamente Harry cogió la snitch dorada, quedando el marcador 330 a 270.

-¡Y GRYFFINDOR GANAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritó con ímpetu el comentarista y todos aplaudieron calurosamente, en especial Hermione que no dejaba de apoyar a su novio y a su mejor amigo. Sin mencionar Sirius y James que estaban que se desbordaban de felicidad.

Así, la copa de Quidditch entre las casas terminó, y con ella casi todo el año escolar. Después del festejo por ser ganadores, Harry empacó sus cosas, se mudaría a la torre de Premios Anuales, ya que Draco no ocuparía su alcoba, y así Hermione no pasaría sola las noches. Se pasó y se instaló, con ayuda de Ron en el sentido abstracto de acomodar sus objetos (eso solo lo decía él por que no quería mover nada). Ron les platicaba que había escuchado a Levander y Parvati hablar sobre el grupo de Artimancia, el próximo año se van a pelear por el cupo en esa clase, ya que la mayoría de adivinación (de todas las casas) se quería pasar con el profesor Krowen, Hermione aprovechó para decir que era increíble que si nunca hubieran hecho esa dinámica entre ambos profesores, nunca se hubieran dado cuenta que era una excelente materia, Ron asintió repetidas veces y afirmó que él entraría a esa clase el año próximo.

Terminaron de acomodar todo en la noche, y salieron felices y algo sucios para la cena en el despacho de Dumbledore. Era muy especial, solo asistirían ellos tres, Remus, Sirius y James, Severus y Draco, y obviamente que Dumbledore y Minerva, el motivo principal era la despedida para Draco. Entraron y todo ya estaba arreglado, con un movimiento de la varita se arreglaron perfectamente, Harry enmudeció al ver el vestido que cargaba Hermione, rosa pálido, llegaba hasta las rodillas, de escote en V, no muy profundo, y zapatillas de igual color, fue hasta que Sirius le dio un zape y James se burló de él que despertó mientras Remus reía.

-Cállense que los va a escuchar- Regañó Harry

-Oh vamos, sino nos escucha ya se habrá dado cuenta por la cara de tonto que pusiste- Se carcajearon los tres y siguieron bromeando. Dumbledore miró con satisfacción como al fin, Harry se había acoplado a la presencia de su padre y Sirius… solo esperaba que ambos no se fueran demasiado pronto.

La cena fue realmente acogedora y agradable, desde las risas por las peleas entre merodeadores y Snape, hasta los mismos chistes de Dumbledore y Sirius, sin mencionar las puntadas humorísticas que sacaba de repente Ron, y los comentarios muy tranquilos de Remus, Hermione y Minerva. Draco participaba aun con timidez, pero sin olvidar su característico cinismo que complementaba a la perfección con Snape.

Después de dos horas de momentos que ninguno olvidaría, Albus anunció que Severus había tomado la tutoría legal de Draco. El rubio partiría mañana a primera hora, directo como espía especial de la Orden del Fénix, estaría en contacto con su nuevo padrastro que informará de todo.

-Ya veo- Sonrió el rubio- Lo único malo de mi partida será que ya o podré ver a Crookshanks- Rió un poco y se levantó

-Una pena enorme tu "muerte" hurón- Lamentó irónico Harry mientras le extendía una mano- Si no estuvieras muerto admitiría que te debo una por proteger a Hermione

-Sí, comprendo. Si no estuviera muerto aceptaría que serías un gran auror, Potter- Se sonrieron estrechando las manos el resto (menos Snape) se jactó de la escena. Cuando se dirigieron a la puerta para partir, Harry pudo ver como Albus le quitaba el listón del cabello a Minerva, soltándole su largo cabello, y como ella lo regañaba, mientras el anciano hombre reía a lo grande.

Salieron todos a sus dormitorios. En el camino a solas con la castaña, Harry no dejaba de pensar en sus sentimientos, se volvía loco por Hermione, la amaba desesperadamente, y era inmensamente feliz el ver como ella le correspondía. Le abrió la puerta, y al cerrarla la detuvo.

-Hermione- Llamó y la castaña lo miró curiosa- Eh… no tengo sueño, ¿platicamos?

-Claro- Aceptó mientras se sentaba en el sillón, Harry se sentó en el suelo frente a la chimenea que tronaba los leños poca a poco, había mentido, se estaba muriendo de sueño, pero quería verla un rato más, solo para endulzar más su noche.

-Ah… bien… este… ¿Cómo vas con el librito ese que agarraste en el partido?

-Oh muy bien, es una novela dramática, bastante buena, con mucho romance

-¿De qué trata?

-De una mujer, que relata como de estar en el mejor momento de su vida, pasó a ser una mujer completamente desdichada e infeliz, por que simplemente le tocó esa vida, en el libro dice que parecía vestirse de amargura y llevaba una vida oscura, sus sonrisas eran fingidas, sus caricias mentiras, perdió la fe, y respiraba venganza a cada hora, se estaba volviendo loca, hasta que encontró, como por milagro, al amor, en un hombre que solo vio una vez en su vida, y no se cansó de buscarla hasta encontrarla, ahí voy

-Vaya, así que te gusta las novelas tristes y románticas- Se paró Harry acercándosele

-Esta es muy buena, y diría que sí, me gusta mucho leer romance- Sonrió a su novio que le devolvió el gesto y se acercó aun más

-¿Y cómo sueñas que sea tu hombre ideal?

-¿Q…qué?

-Que ¿Cómo sueñas a tu hombre ideal?- Susurró a milímetros de su rostro, posando su peso en las recargaderas de cada lado del sillón, dejando a Hermione encerrada entre él y el sofá.

-Bueno… tierno, lindo, romántico, simpático, que siempre sepa que decir, que no se separe de mí, que de todo por mí…- Harry parecía verla inquisidoramente, esperaba que simplemente respondiera que como él. Hermione sonrió al notarlo- Que tenga ojos verdes, cabello negro, alborotado…- Agarró las solapas de su camisa y la atrajo aun más a ella-…que posea una cicatriz en forma de rayo

-Oh, parece que doy en todas de esas características, ¿no?- Sonrió con gracia Harry haciendo una voz más grave y sensual. Hermione contuvo la respiración al escucharlo

-Eso parece

-¿Sí? Te voy a describir a mi chica perfecta en una sola palabra- Se acercó a su oído y lo mordió suavemente-Tú- Dijo besándola dócilmente. Hermione respondió convirtiendo el beso en uno desenfrenado y lleno de ansia. Cayeron al suelo entre risas y besos, Harry la tomó de las caderas mientras ella lo abrazaba tímidamente. Quedaron callados, ninguno quiso hablar, ninguno quiso arruinar aquel momento perfecto que habían forjado con tan solo una mirada del otro, y con el paso del tiempo fueron quedando dormidos, sin saber quien fue el que susurró de repente…

-Te amo.

Faltaban únicamente tres meses para que salieran del colegio, parecía bastante pero normalmente los profesores se relajaban demasiado en esos momentos, y casi no dejaban deberes, claro que Severus nunca se doblegaba en su clase. A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Hermione de inmediato se catalogaron como pareja gracias a que los vieron besarse por un corredor. Había sido muy extraña la forma en que se habían enamorado, a través de pruebas y peligros, más en aquel año. Pero ahí estaban, siendo descritos como la pareja más tierna de Hogwarts (según Levander y Parvati), a Ron no le molestaba la relación que conllevaban sus mejores amigos, le parecía incluso bonita, pero solo se lo decía a Harry. Draco mandaba de vez en cuando cartas informando como se encontraba, todo parecía muy bien y tranquilo.

El trío dorado, estaba dispuesto a pasar las últimas semanas completamente juntos y sin presiones, al fin, el próximo año tendrían bastante con los EXTASIS como para preocuparse desde ahora, incluso Hermione se había convencido de eso.

Y realmente James insistía que no pudo haber pedido algo mejor para su hijo que Hermione, Sirius afirmaba que era excelente para manejar a un renacuajo inmaduro como Harry, y Remus felicitó con toda la cordialidad y felicidad del mundo la pareja que hacían ambos.

Claro que los _Merodeadores_ en cuanto tuvieron un momento a solas con Harry, festejaron que su plan había funcionado, y James recordó contándoles que ahí mismo, en la habitación mágica llamada "Donde el mundo se acaba" le había confesado a Lily sus sentimientos. Harry no pudo haberse sentido mejor al escuchar eso.

La relación de ambos avanzó bastante, parecía que eran hechos el uno para el otro.

Y el tiempo avanzó con más velocidad de la que esperaban, una semana más y estarían de regreso en el expreso de Hogwarts, Harry estaba increíblemente feliz, ya que esta vez se quedaría en el cuartel con todos, olvidándose de los Dursley que simplemente ya no tenían su tutoría, si no James, su padre, dejando testimonio de que si le llegaba a pasar algo, Sirius y Remus se encargaran de él, aun que no era tan necesario, después de todo, él sería mayor de edad en dos meses.

Y esa noche jamás la olvidaría, se veía tan bella recostada sobre él, suspirando su aroma, abrazándolo suavemente, lo volvía loco, quería tocarla, besarla, hacerla… suya.

No pensó en más y la besó fugazmente, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda. La joven jamás lo esperó, pero respondió con fervor el beso apasionado que le brindaba su novio, rozando sus manos con su pecho, alborotando su cabello, besándole el cuello. La temperatura subió, sus cuerpos se entrelazaron, las gotas de sudor de ambos se fundieron con las lágrimas de Hermione al sentir a Harry entrar en ella, los gemidos llenaron la noche de satisfacción y encanto, en la cual, ambos jóvenes pasaron la mejor noche de sus vidas, escuchando los gritos apasionados del otro clamando su nombre, repitiendo cuanto se amaban.

Al pasar esa noche su relación había evolucionado a un más erótica y bella. Cuatro días después se sentía tan feliz, completamente seguro, tranquilo. Mirando como su novia leía frente a él, la pequeña novela que aun que parecía delgada le estaba llevando mucho tiempo leerla, Hermione insistía que tenía un hechizo adelgazador, y Harry solo sonreía como diota al verla. Nada podía faltarle.

Pero definitivamente, ese día se dio cuenta, que mientras ambos no terminaran de cumplir su determinada profecía, no podrían estar en calma.

Más de cien dementores atravesaron la puerta de la torre de premios anuales, Harry sacó su varita y se lanzó contra ellos, todo por proteger a su mujer.

-¡¡Harry!!- Chistó Hermione al ver como un dementor lo abrazaba por detrás, absorbiéndole la felicidad. Los aurores habían entrado, pero en una emboscada preparada los espíritus los envolvieron, y otros cuantos se abalanzaron hacia Hermione, simplemente la presencia de uno cerca te llenaba de tristeza, y veinte al mismo tiempo casi le chupan el alma con solo mirarla, pero algo sucedió, algo que nadie esperó.

Sin un solo movimiento, Hermione había logrado poner a todos los Dementotes a sus pies. Y es que no habían podido siquiera tocarla.

La orden del Fénix se detuvo, y Harry se recargó en James mientras agarraba aire para recuperarse de su temporal trauma por el ser oscuro, y miró a los hermosos y brillantes ojos de su novia que parecía tan contrariada como todos, hasta que Severus ahogó un pequeño gemido, y a paso titubeante se acercó a Hermione, tomándole con una mano el mentón y mirándola directo a los ojos, que desprendían _vida_. Solo una vez había podido admirar tanta quietud y calidez en la mirada de alguien, y esa persona había sido Jane Ciani, cuando estuvo embarazada de Hermione.

-Oh, no- Susurró inyectándoles temor a Harry y Hermione-Estás embarazada

* * *

_**Notas: H**ola, vengo de rápido, aquí está la primera parte del FinalAsí es, tengo prevista tres partes para el final y un epílogo. Lamento mucho a aquellos que esperaban una historia más larga, pero han surgido varios imprevistos y bueno, he prometido terminarla por lo que he cortado algunas partes pero siempre dejando la esencia de mi idea original. Y bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo, ya luego subiré la segunda parte, espérenla pronto. Pero no me he olvidado del ganador de la pregunta pasada que es: **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AYDA MERODEADORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Muchas felicidades, ¡el primer review lo logró!!! Por lo que tiene todo el derecho de pedirme una escena (cual quiera) que le gustaría ver en mi fic o que se haya imaginado, espero con ansias su respuesta puesto que no podré avanzar en el fic sin saber que el lo que desea ¿vale?_

_Mientras, hago la nueva pregunta:_

_**¿¿¿Cómo reaccionará Harry con la noticia que acaba de revelar Snape???**_

_¡Está muy sencilla no se quejen! _

_**Y PIDO UNA SINCERA Y ENORME DISCULPA A TODOS MIS REVIEWS, LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO NO HABER PODIDO RESPONDERLES COMO ES DEBIDO PERO HE TENIDO MUCHAS COMPLICACIONES Y BUENO… PERDONENME ME SIENTO MUY AVERGONZADA.**_

_**Muchas felicidades este nuevo año 2005 y mucha suerte a:**_

_**Ayda Merodeadora- **Traté de sacar más a Sirius, espero se haya notado, sino créeme que ya va a salir mucho más._

_**Monik-**Hola, espero todo ande bien por allá y te encuentres mejor, espero ya hayas podido resolver la situación con tus amigos, sino es así te deseo mucha suerte, sinceramente espero todo se solucione._

_**ROHERMIONE-**Hola, no debiste agradecerme la escena del beso, fue para mi un placer imaginármela y escribirla xD, así que espero haya sido de tu agrado, ¡feliz año nuevo!!_

_**DrakeMalfoy-**Woe! Te lo haz leído de un tirón, eso es algo que ya no creí que hicieran sinceramente, así que MIL GRACIAS por aun después de todo mi fic me hayas dejado un review :), feliz año nuevo, y mucha suerte!!!!_

_**Antonietta**-¡Ahhh! No maté a Draco… bueno básicamente sí lo hice xD pero solo fue por darle sabor al capítulo y ya ves lo que sucedió en este, espero no andes molesta por el asesinato y reencarnación del rubio platino más guapo de todos!!!!, espero te haya gustado el capi y mil gracias!!!_

_**Anna Kyouyama-**Creo que en este capítulo se ha definido que tiene que ver Snape, muchas gracias por tu review._

_**Lilyem**-¡GRACIAS! No se cómo pagar tantos reviews y tantas felicitaciones, son realmente hermosas, me hacen sentir tan bien, me dejaste con gran emoción después de tu review, perdón por el retrazo pero de verdad, te agradezco infinitamente todo. Feliz año nuevo, espero verte nuevamente y gracias :)_

_**Pipu-Radcliffe-**xD no Hermione no es familiar de Snape, pero gracias por haber intentado haber dado con la respuesta jajaja, muchas gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado el capítulo y aun tengas ganas de leer este pobre fic, feliz año nuevo, y mucha suerte!!!_

_**EmmaRiddle-**Hola loquita!!! ¡Espero que estés muy bien!! La pregunta ha sido disipada en este capítulo, el HHr subió mucho y espero haberlos dejados (por ahora) satisfechos con eso. Muchas gracias por tu review, mucha suerte en el amor este año y en todo lo demás!!!! xD, hasta pronto!!!_

_**Iory S.- **Gracias por felicitarme, lamento la demora, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Feliz año nuevo, saludos. _

_**nethy**-Hola, ¡increíble tu pregunta!: ¿Quién de los 2 es mas poderoso y mas importante Harry o Hermione? ¿o tienen el mismo potencial en cuanto a magia se refiere? Pues mira, hasta hace un año, Harry era más importante, pero ahora, ante los ojos del mundo mágico, Hermione viene siendo la más fundamental para acabar con Voldemort. Sin embargo, desde este capítulo se ve que ahora SIN Harry, Hermione NO ES NADA, y SIN Hermione, Harry NO ES NADA. Por lo que ambos ahora se complementan a la perfección. Espero haber resuelto tu duda, gracias por el review y ¡feliz año nuevo!!!!_

_**Arabella-G-Potter-Black**- Pobre de Draco, lo maté pero ya ha vuelto, y además el HHr ha subido mucho, mil gracias por tu review, espero verte nuevamente y que te haya gustado mucho la primera parte del final del fic. ¡¡Suerte!!_

_**ivitablack-**Bueno, no te puedo responder si Sirius y James van a permanecer con Harry por que sería decirte todo el fic!!!! Y eso no lo puedo permitir, así que espero que por ahora te haya gustado el capítulo y sigas hasta el final mi fic :), gracias por tu review y suerte en el 2005!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Java-**Hola! No te preocupes por Draco ya lo reviví xDDDD, pero te he de confesar que ¡Yo adoro la pareja de Draco y Hermione!!! Pero qué le voy a hacer, el HHr sigue en mi primer lugar y además me fascina aun más, aun que supongo que si después de este fic no hago uno de Shaman King, lo más seguro es que haga uno de Hermione y Draco, no aseguro. ¡En fin! Gracias por el fic y mucha suerte en este nuevo año._

_**Blanca-**Hola ganadora, espero que te encuentres bien, te he pagado el beso con mucho, pero MUCHO más, ahora creo que me extralimité pero valió la pena. ¡Espero te siga gustando y tengas un hermoso año! Saludos!!!_

_**Hibari-**Mucho gusto en conocerte Hibari, MUCHAS GRACIAS, en verdad me da gusto que te guste tanto y creas que escribo tan bien, pero… ¡¿Cómo es eso de que antes eras una hyg?!!! ¡Ahh! Lo bueno es que ya haz reaccionado y te has ido por la pareja más hermosa de todas ¡ARRIBA EL HHR!!! XDDD, bueno tampoco me hagas tanto caso, en fin, gracias por tu review, me subió mucho los ánimos y ojalá te vaya muy bien este año!!!!_

_**S. Lily Potter**-¡¡AHHH! Tienes toda la razón con lo del lobo y los sentimientos de Remus, pido una sincera disculpa uu. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero aun te guste el fic y tengas mucha suerte este 2005._

_**Gaya Lunae- **Especialmente a ti amiga, espero comprendas que no te pude responder como es debido. Lo siento. Los exámenes me fueron casi como siempre (léase que pasé como pude xD) No tienes que agradecerme el haberte dedicado el capítulo, fue todo un placer, de verdad. Y aun que no tenga mucho tiempo, ¡no pienso irme sin responder todas tus preguntas! ¡Por que eres una de mis lectoras más importantes y de las que más aprecio!!, así que aquí vamos: ¿Por qué Fudge usó esos métodos para llevarse a Hermione? Fudge quiere sin importar qué costo a Hermione por un motivo más que la seguridad del mundo mágico, solo te recuerdo que ese hombre es muy ególatra… y no digo más!!!. La pregunta sobre qué ocurrió entre Hermione y Draco de niños para que se pelearan fue revelada hoy, todo fue por los sentimientos de Draco, que incluso ahora no se esfumaron, sin embargo, sabremos más de ellos (aun que no lo parezca) en próximos capítulos. El Profeta publicó lo de la profecía de Hermione por una simple razón: Ese periódico es un amarillista, desde la obra de JKR ella siempre ha impregnado al Profeta como un periódico que hace lo que sea por vender, incluso trasfigura las noticias para el morbo de los brujos, y si una profecía puede vender más de 10 mil volúmenes de un ejemplar, ¡pues que así sea!. En cuanto al comentario estúpido de Dumbledore… sí, solo fue un comentario estúpido, nada de fondo. Con Snape, lo de lobo y antílope es una forma de tratar de sacar su ira de volver a ver a ese par que tanto aborrece, no por nada son los que le fastidiaron siete años de su ya patética vida. Mientras, el plan de Remus pretendía acercar primordialmente a James y Harry, dejando como segundo plano a Sirius, pues Remus pensó que sería buena idea que fuera de pocos a pocos el acercamiento de Harry hacia los resucitados. En cuanto al giratiempo, Dumbledore dará la explicación en el prox capítulo xP. En fin, de la presencia de Lily… sinceramente, no puedo asegurar su aparición en el fic, a menos que cambie de idea el último capítulo y le de un giro a toda la historia… pero no aseguro nada. Este capítulo estuvo infestado de HHr, así que NADIE se puede quejar,… claro que si comparamos este capítulo con los próximos, ¡esos sí serán melosos! Aquí entre nos, te platico que ya terminé el siguiente capítulo XP, no me mates, es que no tenía nada que hacer en una clase de matemáticas y bueno… por eso repruebo jajaja, todo sea por mis lectores no? Jajaja, y por fin, un capítulo donde Hermione ya no trae manzanas verdes!!!, y a principios del fic, te das cuenta que Hermione vomita un par de veces cuando AUN NO ESTÁ EMBARAZADA, ¿te digo por qué?… no, mejor espera al siguiente capítulo (que mala soy) Y también en este capítulo se responde el por qué Snape protege a Hermione con tanto afán, aquellos que de verdad hayan puesto atención al capítulo, se han de haber imaginado todo, pero no puedo responder todo hoy. Draco revivió, razones muy importantes hay para su regreso. Gracias por lo del personaje de Lucuis, sinceramente me basé a en un conocido para escribirlo jajaja. Y bueno… Ron… Ron entró a escena por no dejarse olvidado, por un momento dejé de pensar en él por estar metida en el HHr, pero definitivamente todo ha vuelto a ser casi como antes. Y Colgausano, bueno él es un idiota, que no sabe nada del verdadero plan de Voldemort, por lo que piensa que su misión realmente es agarrar a Hermione, es por eso que no la deja de perseguir. Y no, Voldemort no sabía que Fudge iba a ir a Hogwarts el mismo día, todo fue coincidencia. James palideció al ver a Harry, por que el último recuerdo que tenía de él era de un bebé jugando en la alfombra de la cabaña, te especifico que James y Sirius tienen alrededor de 23 años. En cuanto al jardín, tenía una maldición por un personaje que ah regresado, no digo más. Sí, Harry realmente se vio muy heroico y muy lindo lanzándose por Hermione al pozo, no cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, aun que el pozo no es uno de deseos. Hermione simplemente se sintió de esa manera dentro de él, por que pensó que eran sus últimos momentos y su mente divagó entre todo, aun que luego despertó al pensar en Harry, mientras, solo estaba un poco confundida y cansada de todo, digamos que fue el resultado de tanto estrés. Ya leíste por que se pelean Draco y Hermione de pequeños. Y ¡claro que Hermione está que muere por Harry!!!!… y con eso del hijo… hoy Hermione quedó embarazada, el primero que se dio cuenta fue Snape, la pregunta es por qué los dementores no le hicieron nada, y además, ¡por supuesto que el hijo de Herm tenía que ser de Harry!… aun que te comento que él está muy conectado con voldemort, no digo más. En cuanto a si va a ser niño o niña… eh… ya lo tengo decidido, pero sería hablar más de la cuenta. En lo de la maldición, has cometido el mismo error que yo al olvidarte de un personaje… ¡solo digo eso!. Mientras, la importancia de Snape en el ff es simplemente relativa, el personaje en sí, está lleno de secretos además de su horrible carácter, por lo que es fácil utilizarlo en un tipo de fic como el mío, en un principio no iba a tener mucha importancia, pero cuando fui desglosando su caracter me agradó para un molde que necesitaba y ¡listo! Se convierte en un personaje relativamente importante. Ahora, el poder que los sacó del pozo… eh… se explicará por el capítulo final más o menos. Y NI LO PIENSES XDDDD, Snape jamás podría ser el papá de Hermione… en primera no se parecen en nada!!! Y te juro que en este capítulo está la respuesta que relaciona a Hermione y a Snape._

_Es verdad, ¡tu review es ENORME!!! Y la verdad es que… ME ENCANTA, ADORO RESPONDERTE, siempre me entretiene un buen rato y me hace sentir muy especial, gracias por todo tu tiempo. Con lo de mi otro fic… pufff… bueno, lo tendría que pensar, a penas y voy a acabar este y tengo varias ideas más, ya veremos, lo más probable es que sí lo suba, pero hasta que termine este, no me gusta tener dos fics a la vez por que sino no termino alguno o los dos! Y ya hoy te entrego la declaración de Harry a Hermione, por fin!! Ya se merecían estar juntos!!! Con lo del giratiempo y sus vueltas… pues mira, no tengo idea de cómo funcione, pero el punto es que regresó a James y Sirius no? XD_

_Y para mi mala suerte, y por falta de tiempo, ¡a correr con el fic! Eh prometido terminarlo por lo que no he podido hacer más que apresurarlo. Y Harry no va a cambiar en nada con Hermione solo por la presencia de Sirius y su papá, de lo que sí debes preocuparte es que Hermione está embarazada… ¡y aun le falta el séptimo año en Hogwarts!!!… ya se verá que sucede. Y bueno, llegando al final… NO ME IMPORTA RESPONDER TOOOODAS TUS PREGUNTAS, por que para eso estoy, y halagada con cada palabra tuya me siento siempre, creo que es por eso que continúo con el fic, por que no tengo maneras de agradecerte infinitamente el enorme apoyo que me das: GRAAACCCCIIIIIAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS!!! Lamento el retraso pero ahora sí no me tardo, espero verte de nuevo, gracias de nuevo, que te la pases muy bien, feliz año nuevo!!! Y mucha suerte, amiga mía!!!!_

_**Asahi-chan: **Hola!! Gracias por tu review y las felicitaciones, me encanta que te haya gusta el beso que se dio nuestra pareja, no te preocupes por que yo siempre respondo los reviews y me entretiene hacerlo, además me siento muy halagada cuando me dejan reviews y esta es mi mejor manera de agradecerlo. Te juro que no les ocurrirá nada malo a Harry y Hermione. Tenías toda la razón con tu respuesta, en este capítulo se afirma, aun que tal vez no sea muy notorio ya se verá. Y bueno, feliz año nuevo y mucha suerte en todo lo que hagas, espero te la pases muy bien y el fic te siga gustado xD, mil gracias tu review y tu tiempo por dejármelo )_

_**Caroline Malfoy:** Gracias por tu tiempo para dejarme el review, lamento muchísimo no haber podido leer tu historia, apenas ahora puedo y voy corriendo a leerla, lo siento no haber tenido tiempo, de verdad, me encanta que te haya gustado mi historia y ojalá tengas mucha suerte con la tuya, espero verte pronto y nuevamente gracias por tu review, me alegró mucho D_

_**Sami**: Hola, gracias por tu review, tenías razón con tu respuesta, lamentablemente no fue la primera, gracias por las felicitaciones y espero que te siga gustando la historia, feliz año nuevo!!!!!!!!_

_**Angy: **Hola gracias por lo del capítulo, pero Draco ya ha regresado, por que estoy de acuerdo contigo, es monísimo, y bueno, también regresó por un motivo especial, luego se verá. Gracias por tu review, te confirmo que SÍ, Snape estaba enamorado de la mamá de Hermione, ¿increíble no?, pero así es, y espero que ahora que ha regresado Draco ya no cumplas ninguna de tus amenazas eh! xP, en fin, feliz año nuevo, gracias por tu tiempo y mucha suerte!!!_

_**candy granger: **Hola!!!! Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado la escena del beso de Harry y Hermione por que realmente me esmeré en ella xD, no me hagas caso, estoy loca, pero aun así te agradezco mucho el tiempo que pusiste en leer mi historia y dejarme un review, cuídate mucho, espero verte nuevamente y feliz año nuevo!!!!!!!_

_**KrisS: **Hola wapa!!!!, ahhhh gracias por las felicitaciones, no sé ya ni qué decir, se me acaban las palabras de lo halagada que me siento sinceramente!!!, no te preocupes por no intentar responder las preguntas, sinceramente yo también soy pésima con las adivinanzas, pero me gusta ver como otros sufren tratando de descifrarlas (que mala soy xD) pero Snape no es parte de la familia de Hermione. Que bueno que te hay gustado la parte de los Merodeadores, por que es algo difícil de redactar, aun que sigue siendo divetido imaginarme a esos locos! xP. Mil gracias por tu review, espero te la pases muy bien este año, cuídate mucho y suerte!!!_

_**Hickisu Misaki: **Hola, lamento mucho la demora, de no ser por tu review no hubiera actualizado pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo x(, lamento la falta de interés con mis lectores pero se me atravesaron muchas cosas, de verdad, espero hayas quedado a gusto con el nuevo capítulo, y muchas gracias por tener la molestia de mandarme un review para apurarme _D.


End file.
